Naruto and The Philosopher's Stone
by QueenofQuill
Summary: Naruto finds out he is a Wizard and goes to Hogwarts. Two children of Prophecy at the same school. What is fate thinking.
1. A hole in your past

Dumbledore watched the terrible scene play out in front of him. A boy no older than 12 with very dark hair and strange red eyes jumped in front of a blond haired boy with innocent blue eyes. Those blue eyes winced as he saw the other boy take at least 12 needles for him. His eyes turned to an onyx colour and he looked back at the boy he had just saved and fell into his arms,

"Sasuke...Why?"

"Who knows...I hated you...my body just moved on it's own."

After a further few words between the two children, the dark eyes closed and tears slipped from the blue ones.

"I hated you too Sasuke," he said as he hugged the boy to his chest, "and yet," he turned to the masked boy who had thrown the needles, "you'll pay for this."

As he watched the fight Dumbledore was amazed, he certainly had the right boy. He was infuriated at the murder of his friend but he still hesitated killing until the masked boy began to beg for it. Horrified as he was Dumbledore couldn't help but smile to himself, this child was so much like his parents. His mother's attitude, his father's mercy, his mother's fighting style (and he hoped wizarding style too), his father's looks and both their bravery. As both concious children disappeared for some unknown reason from the hall of ice mirrors he went over to the other boy pulling out his wand. Confident the boy was just in a death like state from some unknown jutsu he had no knowlage of, he pulled out his portkey and disappeared.

* * *

Later that day team 7 were standing in front of the Hokage giving him a mission re-count when suddenly the door came of it's hinges and fell to the floor revealing two out cold chunin guards and a giant standing between them. In fluent Japanese he said, "I'm terribly sorry about that," although he didn't sound sorry, it took a fair bit of clever magic lent to him from Dumbledore to get past those two guards. The three young ninja and their sensei drew their kunai's. The giant ignored them and turned around picking up the door as if it were no more than a piece of paper he placed it back where it was, he took out and umberella and tapped the hinges and suddenly the door was as good as new. He put his umberella back in his huge coat and turned back to the shinobi.

"I have a letter here for an Uzumaki Naruto," after a slight hestitation Naruto said, "that's me."

The giant gave a gental smile to the young ninja having been told all about him by Dumbledore. He reached into his coat and pulled out a small envelop, well at least it looked small in his hands. Naruto took it bravely but still wary and opened the seal.

While Naruto read, Hagrid stared curiously at Kakashi then his eyes widened, "My goodness, you can't be Kakashi."

Kakashi looked puzzled, "I am, you know me?"

"Why I ain't seen you since you was thir'een years old."

"I...I don't ever remember seeing you."

"Well O'course you don't, back in that ninja war of yours I had to use a polyjuice potion to transform myself just so I wouldn't get attacked."

"You were in the thrid great ninja war?" exclaimed Kakashi truely amazed.

The Hokage beckoned Kakashi to him and whispered, "I had to employ the help of an old friend of mine from the wizarding comunity who sent some aid during the great ninja war in exchange for allowing them to use our hunter-nin to locate a dark wizard. If it wasn't for the help of the wizarding comunity it's hard to say how that war would have turned out."

Kakashi nodded, he knew wizards existed but he never really gave it much thought because their world had no effect on their's but as Naruto's eyes widened and he said, "Kaka-sensei," passing him the letter he knew he may just have to pay them heed.

"Is this a joke?" asked Naruto accusingly.

The giants smile didn't waver, "Who are you?" asked the boy.

"Oh I'm sorry my name's Rubeus Hargrid, grounds keeper at Hogwarts, surely they've told you all about it."

"No," Naruto turned to the Hokage who had a nervousness that wasn't habitual to him.

"What they never told you who your mother was?"

"I don't know anything about either of my parents."

"What..."

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura I think you better go while we discuss this."

Naruto turned to Hagrid feeling he was the only one who would answer, "What's going on?"

"You're a wizard Naruto."

"A what?"

"That's right, your mother was a witch and one of the finest that ever lived. Got a place in the ministry of magic when she was just nineteen. Mind you she only did her three years service then returned home to the ninja world. In fact her family are the only people in the world to posses both magic and chakra capabilities."

"What about my father?"

"He was a muggle," he said feeling it wasn't his place to say anymore, they must have had a good reason for keeping his heritage a secret.

"What's a muggle?"

"Non magic folk like your friends here although being ninjas they and your father could hardly be considered your average muggles."

"You three," said the Hokage leaving no room for arguments, "we have a lot to discuss. Naruto we'll come and find you soon."

Too confused and shocked to argue he followed his teamates out of the Hokage's office. The minuet the children were out of the room Hagrid scowled at the Hokage, "That boy has no idea who he is does he?"

The other two adults remained silent, "You never told him," Hagrid paused for a minuet, "well Professor Dumbledore trusts your judgement so, so do I."

A small smile crept across the Hokage's face, "How is Dumbledore, I haven't seen him since after the Kyuubi sealing," he paused, "I suppose you know about that?"

Hagrid gave a small but visible shiver, "Oh Yeh, I heard about that alright," he paused, "you hid the boy well, it took even Dumbledore a while to find him. He should have started Hogwarts last year."

"Make sure Dumbledore understands that it was his father's last wish that he know nothing about his heritage until he is ready. So should he decide to come with you he is not to be told about his mother's origins or his father's position. He may know of Kushina's place in the wizarding world but nothing else."

"So he is allowed to go?"

"Only if he wants to and so long as he is allowed time for his ninja training. And also so long as Dumbledore knows my conditions regarding the child."

"I'll report back to Professor Dumbledore and I'll leave you to talk to Naruto," he walked to the door and then he paused, "I assume you don't want anyone to know about the fox."

The Hokage got a dark look on his face, "If Dumbledore breathes a word or Kami-sama forbid he let anything happen to Naruto who enough has already happened to, to last a lifetime then he will have me to deal with and the friendship we've shared will not spare him my wrath," his voice was deadly serious and Hagrid knew he wasn't kidding. Dumbledore had told him before they got involved in the ninja war that a wizard's variety of magic and the sneakiness and ease at which they execute it could easily give them an equal and (in some non-frequent cases) a better chance of victory esspecially since the wizards neglected to know anything about wizards and would be vunerable to surprise in war. But in combat a wizard didn't have a chance, chakra was too forceful and the jutsu's were too complex for their more simple techniques to over come on the battle field. A wizard didn't stand a chance against a ninja in those circumsatnces.

"Understood Sir," he said and left. (leaving the door on it's hinges this time).

Kakashi had no idea his sensei had married a witch, but to be fair Minato never usually talked about his private life in fact he only knew Naruto was his sensei's son because he saw the striking resemblance and demanded an explaination from the Sandamie, "Hokage-sama, Naruto can't leave, we will be short a team member and his training will suffer."

"I will give him a few copies of forbidden scrolls in which he will learn ninjutsu but only ones I select, he will learn fast with those scrolls like Iruka tells me he did with the Kage Bunshin and you will seal a clone inside a scroll to teach him taijutsu. And as far as the team is concerned, no genin will be getting above D rank until the chunin exams and that coincided with a holiday they celebrate called Christmas in which students are let out of school so Naruto will be back to participate in them. Don't concern youself Kakashi, there is a chance he will decide against going and even if he goes he will get better respect there than he does here."

Kakashi bowed his head in defeat, he knew that was true Naruto was dispised here and maybe he could build some good connections for himself. He hoped it would cause Konoha to loose him even though they didn't deserve him.

* * *

Naruto walked in silence with his comerades, he had his hands folded behind his head and was thinking hard about this bizzar offer.

He turned to Sasuke and Sakura, "What do you think."

"I think there's something not right about that guy," murmered Sasuke.

"Apart from the fact that he is seven feet tall," smirked Naruto.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke paused, "wizards, magic, witchcraft school. Does he take the Hokage for a fool?"

"I don't know Sasuke," ventured Sakura, "the Sandaime didn't seem to dispute it and he didn't seem surprised by the giant either."

Naruto took out his letter and read it over and over until they got to the training grounds. He tucked his letter away when they arrived. Even though they were supposed to train they couldn't motivate themselves enough to do it. That is until Naruto and Sasuke began bickering, their bickering always started the same. Sasuke would prevoke Naruto by calling him something like 'dobe' and Naruto would come back with 'teme' and it didn't take long to escalate to blows being exchanged. Sasuke could defeat Naruto everytime and they both knew it but Naruto was willing to risk that just to get a few good hits in and evaluate how much closer he was getting to defeating Sasuke, that was his main motivation for training.

A few good hits Naruto certainly got but Sasuke still managed to get him on the ground quickly with a knee in the centre of his back and both his hands clasped in Sasuke's iron grip. Sasuke though for a minuet as he held his rival to the floor, Naruto had gotten better, what happened between him and Haku while he was out cold. Surely Naruto couldn't have beaten him. That loser could never defeat someone _he_ couldn't defeat. A popping sound and a short fall to the ground interupted his thoughts, his knee landing where Naruto use to be. He narrowly missed a Kunai that would have caught his ear. He turned around to see Naruto flipping another Kunai in his hand with a mischevious grin on his face. Weapons were about to be thrown when a chunin that had previously been knocked out by Hagrid appeared, "Naruto-san, Hokage-sama wishes to see you," Sakura made a move to go and even Sasuke took a step forward, "alone," he said sternly.

Naruto gave them a wave and a smile and he walked away with the chunin. As he was walking with the guard he saw the giant mount a strange looking vehical.

Naruto called to him, "Mr Hagrid," he shouted, despite having small, young lungs his voice carried without much wind and the chunin rubbed his ear. Hagrid walked over to the two figures and smiled, "Just call me Hagrid."

"Hagrid could you tell me something about magic?"

"Well I suppose it's similar to your jutsu but we use magic for everything."

"Could you show me?"

"So long as you promise not to tell anyone, I'm not allowed to do magic anymore you see."

Naruto didn't bother to ask why, "I swear on my nindo."

Hagrid took the umberella and exclaimed, "Lacarnum inflamari, "and a small flame burst out of the wand and landed on the ground he made another exclaimation and water escaped from the wand extinguishing the fire, "you see it's a bit like your chakra but we don't often use magic for fighting unless we need to as ours is a peaceful anonomous society," he thought it better not to mention the disasters that had happen a few years before. He then proceded to make a kunai from Naruto's pouch levitate, "magic is basically used for basic living but that doesn't mean you can't fight with it. Your mother was the world supreme dueling champion."

Naruto stood silent for a moment, "Thanks."

"No problem."

Hagrid mounted his motor bike and looked at the retreating wizard and the chunin thinking about an even more important letter he had to deliver at least this boy would know about magic and there would be less explaining and arguing. Or so he thought.

* * *

The chunin remained outside the door while Naruto ventured inside. The Hokage and Kakashi were in the same place he left them. The Hokage was silently hoping along with Kakashi that Naruto decided not leave his team. Accoarding to Hagrid if he agreed Dumbledore would come for him personally and take him to get his school supplies while Hagrid took care of Harry.

"I've decided I'd like to learn magic," said Naruto with his usual determined smile.

Before his sensei or the Hokage could make a reply a man seemed to fall from the ceiling and land as if he was floating. Even though he was strange looking Naruto liked the look of him. Like the Hokage he was a kind looking old man (but in a strange way rather tough looking, like the Hokage), the man had long white hair and just as long a beard and twinkling eyes. He was dressed in strange robes and wearing half moon shaped glasses, his eyes looking through them smilingly at Naruto. He then turned to the Hokage and exclaimed, "My old friend."

"It's good to see you again Dumbledore," said Sarutobi with a genuiene smile.

"I have to admit you haven't lost your touch it took even me a while to find him, he should have been at school last year."

Naruto didn't seem angry with them for keeping the fact that his mother was a witch and he apparently was a wizard, from him. He was just happy to know something about her, however little, "Did you know my mother?"

"She was my best student and one of the finest witches of her age, I can't speak for her ninja life but I have also heard stories of her greatness in that aswell. Despite her greatness in our world in her heart she was always a ninja. In fact you remind me a lot of her, though you are the image of your father."

"Did you know him too?"

"Not very well I only met him through your mother," that wasn't true he met him during the war after Kushina died in child birth.

"Naruto if you are leaving you better get packed say your goodbyes while I talk to your headmaster, he'll meet you at the village gate." said the Hokage.

"Right," Naruto said enthusiastically and ran out of the room.

"His mother's son indeed."

Kakashi interjected respectfully, "We need your word that he will be safe...I asume you have all the information you need on what's sealed inside of him?"

"Yes," the headmaster said calmly but reassuringly, "and trust me there is no safer place for him in our world than Hogwarts."

"That's true," agreed Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama after the success of the mission in the wave country I was planning to enter my team in the chunin exams. I need to know Naruto will definately be back for them or I can't submit."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that, your chunin exam co-incide exactly with our Christmas holidays in which our students return home so I will personally make sure he is here and that he has enough time to train provided you give him the materials."

"I'm having scrolls drawn up as we speak," he paused, "we have much to discuss before Naruto returns."

Dumbledore sat down ready to be quizzed about the nine tails and discover what else he needed to know.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto packed his few belongings and tidyed his room taking a look around it. He decided he had to do this before he said his goodbyes because he was afraid he might change his mind. He finally managed to form connections with Sasuke and Sakura...but he would be back soon and perhaps he could make more connections while he was gone. He had bonds as a ninja but now he had to make some as a wizard but at heart he would always be ninja, he would always be a leaf shinobi no matter what happened in the wizarding world. He said the easier good byes first, like Kiba and Shikamaru who he just knew but he still didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to them. He also went to find Konohamaru but just found Moegi and Udon instead learning Konohamaru was in hospital after getting a little over excited in training, he told them to tell Konohamaru goodbye for him and then he left. He then went to find Sasuke and Sakura hoping this wouldn't be difficult. He found them in the training ground talking actually Sakura was flirting, Sasuke appeared to be ignoring her. He was sitting with his eyes closed, though not in a sleeping manner. When Naruto got nearer his eyes opened and he frowned his usual frown but there was a question in his eyes and Naruto answered it, "I'm going to go to the wizarding world."

Their eyes widened and Naruto just stood waiting for them to say something. Sakura could see something in Sasuke's eyes however she could decifer it but Naruto could and he answered it. She thought back to the wave country mission. She thought about how Sasuke and Naruto had saved Kakashi-sensei. Not only had it shocked her that Naruto had come up with such an excellant plan but also the fact that they had worked together without even having to talk to eachother. It was weird that being in eachother's very presence seemed to infuriate them but if there was a perfect team it would be them. They seemed to share something no else could touch, they seemed to know eachothers thoughts and co-ordinate without even trying. Naruto would never admit it but he longed for Sasuke's approval and Sasuke would never admit it but he saw Naruto as a potential threat, in fact he was probebly the one of the few who knew Naruto was strong even though he'd have hot tongs singeing him before he'd admit it.

"Why Naruto? What about Hokage?" Naruto had a one tracked mind why was he changing it now?

"Sakura-chan," he smiled meaningfully. He had such a kind smile. It made Sakura giggle and it could sometimes even brighten her day but Naruto's smile and unwavring oppomism drove Sasuke insane, "this is an oppertunity to get strong and closer to Hokage," Sakura giggled, a one tracked mind indeed.

Sasuke's face was stotic as usual, "I'm all packed and ready to go at the village gate."

Naruto turned and was about to walk away when he heard Sasuke say, "Naruto," he turned around and saw Sasuke with a familiar smirk on his face, the only thing on his face that ever came close to a smile, "come back stronger because your the one I want to fight the most."

Naruto's face portaryed complete shock much like Sakura's. Shock turned into a smile and he walked away with a wave that promised his soon after return, "I'll be back in two months in time for for the chunin exams and I'll write. Bye."

Sakura gave an enthusiastic but sad wave. It was going to be so quiet now. Naruto went threw the main gates where Dumbledore was waiting with his case which the headmater had conjured with his wand.

"Are you ready child?"

"Are you kidding, I'm ready for anything."

He silently wondered if this happened to his friend Proffessor Fudgeborn, rest his soul, when he went to the land of Eddies to find Kushina, of course the press had a field day, a wizard and a ninja, she was a special child. And he had a feeling so was Naruto.

Dumbledore pulled out the Sake bottle he had used for a portkey and said, "Hold on tight."

Naruto felt a pulling in his mid stomach and he was suddenly flying through the air but he couldn't see anything but mist then he let go when Dumbledore asked and fell on the ground landing on his suitcase, not exactly breaking his fall while he watched Dumbledore float to the ground.

Dumbldore smile at the him, it was always going to be interesting with this boy around.

* * *

_Hi there please review because I have written some stories and the lack of reviews leaves me with no motivation to continue. When I get further into the story I will ask my reviwers to tell me what they want to see so please keeping reading the italics, they won't be long._


	2. Mythical fire bird

_I've decided not to include any pairings in the story because while a certain pairing might highten enjoyment for one reader, if the pairing is not your cup of tea then it can completely ruin it for you so, this will be a pairing free story, sorry to Sasuke and Naruto fans but I like to think they are as close as they are without it being physical. Thanks to everyone one who reviewed, keep them coming. I know this Naruto is a wizard idea has been done already but I like the Idea and wanted to do my take on it. To the reviewer who liked the Sasuke and Naruto scene near the end, they are just friends and what Sasuke said before Naruto left about how he wanted to fight him I know Sasuke said something to that effect in the Anime. I don't know when but I wanted him to say it before Naruto left. (To anyone who knows, what episode did he say it in?)__ Enjoy this next chapter when I got going with this one I couldn't stop, I wrote it all in one day. Shame I don't have the same motivation for typing that will take a little longer._

Naruto lifted himself off the ground and dusted himself off. Dumbledore's twinkling eyes held a smile behind them, "Now I'd like to welcome you to Diagon Alley."

Naruto was mezmerized by the street, despite not having any bright colour it was by no means dull, as a matter of fact it shone. When he saw how differently people were dressed, he looked at his letter and said, "I think I should get clothes first."

Reaching into his pocket, he found he only had yen. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and in the blink of an eye in Naruto's hand were shining gold galleons. Naruto was amazed. Dumbledore explained that this was mearly a transformation spell, it only worked because Naruto already had money, you can't use spells to make money out of thin air, it is illegal. Naruto understood. He then left Dumbledore to go into a clothes shop. Some of the clothes were quite old fashioned looking but in the corner of the shop he saw some relitivley modern looking clothes. He had plently of galleons, enough for six or seven outfits. The clothes were strange looking but Naruto liked them, he picked up a few pairs of jeans, some draw string joggers (1) for training, a couple of pairs of trainers, a pair of boots, several pairs of t-shirts and vest tops and two jackets.

When he tried them on he couldn't help but think he looked good. When he went to the desk to pay, it felt strange talking to the woman. Before he left Dumbledore put his wand to Naruto's throat and exclaimed, "Translousio," he did then same thing to his ear and explained that this spell translated anything that went into his ear aswell as anything that came out of his mouth. Things in the wizarding world were surprisingly cheap, prices that belonged in the previous century and when he told the lady his name they suddenly got cheaper. This surprised him most of all because back things usually got dearer when people knew who he was. He tried to refuse but she would hear none of it, the son of the famous Kushina Uzumaki in her shop, she would cherish this moment, this boy was the last wizard and ninja in the world. He changed into a pair of his new clothes and walked out the shop with the rest of them in a rucksack he bought and a sickle change.

When he was walking out he spotted a modest little flower stand where a pretty young girl who could very well have been a flower herself was trying to attract customers. He walked over to her and asked for a flower as pretty as her if she had one. She shyed away and her blush was even visible through her flawless mohogany skin. After about half a minuet she worked up the nerve to say, "Two bluebuds for a sickle, they are said to bond people in friendship forever."

She didn't mention it was also the main ingriedient for a love potion. The boy who was about her age smiled a heart stopping smile as she held back a gasp, "I'll take them."

He handed her the sickle and took the bluebuds, he stood there for a couple more seconds and then walked back in the direction he came. She brought her left hand to her cheek to check if she was hot but felt something. She turned around and looked in the shop window and saw a bluebud sitting snugly in her hair, 'When did he.....' she though.

She then felt she had to sit down, she looked in the direction he had taken but he was gone.

Naruto went back into the shop and walked up to the kind lady handing her his remaining bluebud, she looked shocked for a moment and then said, "What's this for?"

"It's a thank-you and the flower girl told me it binds people in friendship forever. I'd love it if you would be my friend."

The kind shop lady's heart melted as the boy smiled up at her. She took the flower and pinned it to her top giving him a pat on the head. After he left the shop she gentally fingered the flower thinking, 'What a sweet child.'

Coming out of the shop for a second time he spotted Dumbledore, "Well you appear to have gotten a fair amount of clothes. Next is your school robes."

"They are quite a bit more expensive and I'm out of money."

"That's ok, we're going to get some money from your account?"

"My account?"

"Follow me."

They walked up to a large building and went inside, it was filled with strange creatures, Dumbledore handed Naruto a gold key and they were lead through a maze until the creature Dumbledore dubbed as a goblin stopped at a large door and asked for the key. Naruto handed it to him, "What's in there proffessor?" asked Naruto, he would have to get use to calling his teachers proffessor instead of sensei.

"You know your mother was a member of the ministry of magic," Naruto nodded, "well this is the money she aquired from her years of service and also some of her precious family possesions. She decreed that if anything were to happen to her they would all belong to you. The rest of her family died in the third great ninja war. You are the last of the Uzumaki clan and the last of you kind. That being wizard and ninja combined."

This was hard to take in for Naruto and when the vault was opened he was stunned into silence which didn't happen often. The vault not only had a king's randsom in it but it also contained a few precious looking artifacts. One of which he felt strangly drawn to, it was a gold band that sat on the upper arm only it didn't look much like a band it looked a lot like a dragon. If it was worn then the dragons body would sit proudly on the bare arm for all to see, it's wings would wrap behind the arm to hold the body in place and it's tail would spiral around and down the arm. It looked like a beautiful piece of jewlery worn by an ancient warrior. He didn't know why but Naruto felt power erradiate from it and felt a deep sensation within his soul but he left it be....for now.

He picked up a small velvet sack and looked inside it, the galleons in there would do him well for three months, "That is your monthly allowance."

Naruto was stunned, he was to live on this for a month it was three times (possibly more) than what he was use to. However he said no more about it and left to get the rest of his school supplies, his mind constantly wandering back to that dragon arm band.

"I'll leave you for now Naruto, when you are finished come to the leaky cauldron, ask anyone where it is and they'll know."

Naruto turned around to look at the street then back to Dumbledore to ask him a question but he was gone. He didn't have to worry about the stone, he trusted Hagrid with it and he knew that Hagrid and Harry were a few steps ahead of him and Naruto. He silently hoped the two would meet. One of the boys in question decided to buy his robes first, he didn't mention his name anymore, Dumbledore warned him not to. He bought his uniform, his cloak and a winter cloak. He also bought a scarf, gloves that could be worn for riding a broom or gripping a wand and a belt that his wand and some small potion viles could be kept in without being noticed, there was also room for his kunai pouch. As he was leaving bumped into a bushy haired girl wearing her robes and clutching books to her chest.

"Hi," greeted Naruto cheerfully.

The girl blushed and looked at the floor but said, "Hi, are you going to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yeh my name's Naruto."

"Mines is Hermione."

"That's a pretty name, what does it mean?"

"I don't know exactly, what does yours mean?"

"Maelstrom but in Japan it's some kind of whirlpool."

"Are you Japanese?" He looked exotic but he didn't exactly look Asian his blond hair was a testament to that, in fact he looked like no-one she'd ever seen before.

"Well not exactly....it's a long story," he decided not to mention the elemental countries, the fact that he wasn't even from this world was good reason enough to not reveal to much of himself and if she was a smart as she looked she might twig who he was, "Anyway, you look just like the kind of person who can help me. Can you tell where the book shop is?"

Hermione blinked and then when she saw the books she was clutching she blushed again but said, "It's two blocks down on the left, you'll know it when you see it."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks, see you later."

He was starting to think it was weird how witches acted around him but he shrugged it off and went to buy his school books, he had a lot of time to kill so he decided he would start reading when he got to the leaky cauldron, from the way he was treated he had a lot of high expectations to live up to and he intended to live up to every single one of them, that was the motivation he was going to give himself seeing as there was no bastard around he longed to beat into the ground one day. When he was finished buying his books he realised that he had twice as many books as everyone else did, he didn't know what to think of it because half of the books were obviously added to the letter after it had been written, he didn't know what to make of it but didn't want to waste his time thinking about it.

After he saw first years weren't allowed brooms had been scored off he went into the broom shop. The man who owned the shop smiled as he imediately knew who the boy was, having been alerted of his coming by Dumbledore and warned not to make a fuss.

"Young Mr Uzumaki, Dumbledore told me you would be here and to give you this."

He retreated to the back of the shop and came back with a broom it looked more old fashioned than the others but it in no way looked old. It was completely wood, not a fault in the craftsman of it except for the fact that the same gold that the dragons arm band was made out of wound it's way round the neck of the broom but it was perfectly dented into the wood so when you sat on it there were no bumps.

"This was your mothers broom, it was crafted by her father and it is time it was returned to you, I know you'll make good use of it."

Naruto reached into his pocket to get money, "No! No! No! This is rightfully yours. It was entrusted to my father by your grandfather after your mother died and just before he perished in a great war fought between ninjas, I have just been keeping it waiting for the day it would be returned to it's clan of which only you remain."

Naruto couldn't argue with him after that so he gave him a sincere thank-you and left the shop having been assured by the man that if he left his things here then they would be sent to the leaky cauldron along with his broom. All Naruto had left to get was a wand and an animal. He was directed to Ollivanders. The shop was eerily quiet until an old looking man popped up froom behind some boxes.

"Another face I expected to be seeing soon."

Naruto didn't bother to ask, in this country all he got were half answers. Come to think of it while he had been here he was the quietest he had ever been in his life.

"I remember your mother very well young Uzumaki."

"Everybody does," he said smiling.

"Oh remember every wand I ever sell and every face I ever sell it to and I felt her presence in you the minuet you walked threw that door."

"What wand did my mother use?"

"Orange tree bark enfused with nimphth hair, it was buried with her. But lets find a wand that's right for you."

He pulled out a seemingly random box and handed the wand inside to Naruto, "Flick it."

Naruto obeyed and in doing so, broke a vase. Olivander pulled out another seemingly random wand handing it to the confused boy. Naruto flicked it in the direction of the wall but the door behind him blew open. The wand maker didn't seem to notice, he had a far off thoughful look, what Naruto didn't know was that during this episode he was analysing everthing about his customer, his arm size, his grip, his wand movments, everything and trying to calculate what wand would suit this boy best. Naruto closed the door and then turned back as he heard a voice say with a twinge of excitment, "I wonder."

He scuried into the back and returned with a wand that looked like a very soft brown from far away but as you got close it looked slightly orange but most people would say it was brown. Strangly the handle was decorated with the same gold that was on the arm band and the broom. Writing it off a conincidence he took the wand and without even flicking it red chakra escaped from him and surrounded the wand aswell as the gold became warm in his hand and the wood turning more visibly orange.

"We have found you the right wand Mr Uzumaki, I have been waiting a long time to sell this wand. My father was traveling in the elemental countries with his partener craftsman Bartholomew who was a dragon lord, looking for new magical things that could be placed in wands. Because ninjas are so powerful wizards have stayed out of their way and because ninjas see us as no threat they have left us alone. That is until they needed help with their last war. Anyway while there my father and his partner discovered a magnificant creature sleeping in a field. A giant nine tailed fox," Naruto froze and gripped the wand tigthly, "carefully they took a hair from each tail and after three years of research they found out that the only magic that could controle this power was that of a dragon and Bartholomew as a dragon lord was just the person to harness that magic."

Naruto couldn't speak, he was quite terrified, the fox was in this wand but somehow it felt comforting and right to have it in his hand, "That'll be five galleons please."

Naruto gave a hasty thank-you and left the shop after paying the man. When he was outside he took a deep breath and tucked his wand into his shuriken pouch which he had tied around the right leg of his jeans and walked towards his last place of shopping, the pet shop.

* * *

Even though he was the only customer in the shop at the moment it was still buzzing with activity unlike Olivanders which was eerily silent. Naruto looked around seeing many animals, cats, toads, owls and many more. After a while of looking though the shop he spotted something that imediately caught his eye. In a cage near the back of the shop was a bird that was never ment to caged. The bird was bright red and when it saw Naruto it chirpped and spread it's magnificant wings, the wings poked through the bars of the cage. Naruto approached slowly and put his finger agianst the bars of the cage and the beautiful bird responded by gentally licking his hand.

He jumped as a voice said, "Wow she really loves you, she normally ignores people who come into the shop. I'll be honest I never thought I'd sell a phoenix to someone so young."

"What do you mean?"

"Well phoenixes only serve thoses who have pure hearts and heroic deeds to their name."

Naruto may brag about his achievments in a bid for attention where he couldn't get it elsewhere but he never claimed to have heroic deeds to his name or a pure heart.

"She must have made a mistake."

The bird chirpped in protest as if she understood every word, "She seems pretty sure," said the young woman smiling, "are you going to buy her, she's 15 galleons but since she probebly won't choose someone again for a few centuries I'll give her to you for 10."

Naruto took out his pouch, he had more than enough to buy her and live well for the next month. The bird was reaching out to him with it's beak, he turned to the shop keeper and said, "I'd love to buy her."

"You chose well, this bird will serve you to and beyond her dieng days. As you probebly know, Phoenixes don't reproduce they die by bursting into flame and then are re-born from the ashes they leave behind. Their tears have healing powers beyond all others and they can carry heavy loads that exceed the limit of ten strong men."

Naruto was amazed, he wondered why such a valuable bird was only 15 galleons it should at least be a couple months of his new allowance. The reason the shop keeper had in her head was because phoenixes were very proud, magestic and stuborn creatures who would only serve who they chose to serve and it was hard to find anyone worthy of a phoenixes powers.

Naruto looked at the wonderous creature and said, "The cage won't be nessicary."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Such a bird shouldn't be caged and Naruto didn't have the heart to cage anything (ironically). The minuet the cage was open the bird flew to him and sat proudly on his shoulder. After paying he said a friendly goodbye to the lady. Everyone in the wizard world was so nice. Now he needed to get to the leaky cauldron. Naruto turned to his left shoulder, "I don't suppose you know where the leaky cauldron is."

The last thing he expected was for the bird to fly off his shoulder and show him the way but she did.

* * *

The owner was very excited about having Naruto Uzumaki stay in his establishment having just had Harry Potter eat here the very same day. Apparently they were both going to Hogwarts on tomorrow's platform 9 3/4 train. Dumbledore had asked him to act discreetly around the boy, he didn't need anymore aggrivation than he already had, not only finding out he was a wizard but he was the last of not only his clan but his species. The man had so many questions about the ninja world and about Naruto himself but he decided to honour Dumbledore's request and kept his curious mouth shut.

Naruto was shown to his room. It was a modest but comfy room. He had plenty of time to kill so he started reading his books and practicing spells. He then took out the book on magical creatures, this was one of the books that wasn't on the origional letter but written in Dumbledore's own handwriting. One of the ones he saw no other first year buying but he didn't give it much thought. Most of these abnormalities were in the back of his mind, he was too busy being mezmerized by the wizarding world to think about them too much. He found the information about phoenixes that repeated and widely expanded on the shop keeper's discription. It told of the beiginning of phonixes, their history, their biology, their power, the rising from the ashes and much more. Naruto read, fasinated, he could never really motivate himself to learn anything non practical but he was well and truely hooked on magic like Kakashi-sensei to Icha Icha. He looked over from his bed to the phoenix perched on the window sill he beckond her to him with with his arm. She flew over and landed on his elbow. He placed the bird gentally on the bed and stroaked it's breast. She spread her wings encouraging the petting.

After a while he said, "Well, what are we going to call you?"

She understood but just waited for him to come up with an answer as he stroaked under her chin.

He thought. Phoenixes were mythical birds of fire right, he had the perfect name.

Hosenka, I'll call you Hosenka."

The bird seemed pleased with her new name and gave a chirp of approval. Naruto was beginning to love this world and he couldn't wait for everyone to hear about Hosenka and everything else he had discovered here but he thought he'd wait until he got to Hogwarts because he had a feeling as finished his potions book and lay down to sleep that night that had would be given much more to write about.

* * *

_Hi I hope you liked this chapter sorry it took so long to type but I am one of the laziest people in the world and not just lazy as in I'll wake up in five minuets lazy, I mean Shikamaru lazy. Anyway I have left a few loose ends here like the gold dragon but I'm afraid we won't be revisiting that for quite a long time so don't look for it in the story any time soon. Next time Naruto makes some wizard bonds. Another thing. I am not going to change any major plot in either Naruto or Harry Potter, I am just merging the two, no outcomes will be differnent in either of their world just the journeys will be a little different but I have no doubt more interesting. Thanks to all the reviewers keep writing, if their is anything you want cleared up just ask. I won't be too long with the next chapter. I don't like to be kept hanging so I won't keep anyone else hanging. Keep an eye out._

_(1) joggers: (for american readers) they are kind of like sweat pants._


	3. The journey begins

Naruto awoke in the morning to a knock at his door and the smell of strange but appitising cooking. He called to the door, "Come in," as it was knocked a second time. A woman dressed in dull clothes with a dreary but not unkind face came in holding a breakfast tray, she sat it on his legs and gave him a good morning. He gave her a galleon and she left without a word after a half hearted, "Taa," (1) she had been through this process so many times she couldn't bother herself with pleasantries. Naruto enjoyed the english breakfast put infront of him, he recondnised everything on the plate but they weren't cooked in any way he had seen before besides the fryed egg and the bacon. The beans were covered in some strange sauce, the toast was spread with something sweet, it was like jam but he was sure it wasn't. He drank his tea with sugar and set the empty tray aside to get changed into a pair of bright blue jeans and a fitting white t-shirt and his black combat boots and black jacket. He packed everything into the case he was given for Hogwarts, tucked his wand into his shuriken pouch and a kunai in his belt as he couldn't find a secure way to fasten the kunai pouch and made his way down stairs. He was greeted by Dumbledore who was holding a train ticket, "Good morning Naruto."

"Good Morning Proffessor."

"Sleep well?"

"Are you kidding just give me a good nights sleep and I'm ready for anything."

Dumbledore smiled at the memory of Kushina, even though Naruto was the image of his kind and brave muggle father, when Naruto smiled he looked more like Kushina than ever and when he talked if he closed his eyes he would swear he was talking to the toy-boyish prankster herself. The boy in question was very excitable this morning and practically bouncing off the walls and if he wasn't concious about freaking out near by wizards that might literally have been the case. Dumbledore offered the train ticket to Naruto who took a hold of it without a second thought and didn't expect to feel a familiar, unpleasant sensation as if someone was pulling on his stomach. Before he could process the whole ideal he was in the middle of a train station with his belongings in a trolley there waiting for him.

"This is where I leave you Naruto have a safe journey and I will see you at Hogwarts."

Naruto blinked and when he opened his eyes Dumbledore once again dissappeared. Unlike ninja shunshin no jutsu there was no smoke, no pop, nothing just a quiet anonomous exit before anyone knew what was happening. Despite the fact they weren't as powerful as ninjas, wizards were definately a lot sneakier.

'I'm going to have to get him to teach me that,' though Naruto.

As he pushed his trolley he noticed a buch of red heads one by one walk right through a solid wall. When the last red head dissappeared and he saw a women and a young girl wave and walk away he blinked himself out of amazment and called to them, "Excuse me ma'am."

The motherly looking woman spun around and came face to face with a sweet looking blond boy, "Yes dear," two children needing her help in one day. Even though she had enough of her own children she didn't begrudge giving affection to others in fact she loved to do it.

"I was wondering, is there any spell that needs to be done or do you just walk thorugh the wall?"

"Yes dear, you go straight through the wall, the barrier is just an illusion but it will seal itself pretty soon so chop chop."

He turned to look at the shy girl, "Is this your daughter?"

"Yes."

"I could tell, she has your good looks."

"Oh you little charmer. What's your name?"

"Naruto."

"I'm Molly Weasley and this is Ginny," the girl hid behind her mother.

"Maybe I'll see you at parents night. Pray you get into Griffindor."

The boy thanked them and walked through the barrier. The woman silently hoped she would meet the boy again he was so sweet and she always had a softness for sweet children and she knew a Griffindor when she saw one.

* * *

Naruto walked uncertainly through the wall closing his eyes fearing he would crash but as he opened them he found himself in front of a beautiful old fashioned train surrounded by excited children scrambling to get on the train. A huge smile spread across Naruto's face of it's own accoard as he stared at sights unseen. He must have stood there for a few minuets until he heard a whistle and the last call to board. He got his luggage taken care of and then boarded the train his eyes still staring in wonder. Since he was slightly late he struggled to find a free space and the train began moving before he could find one. When walking through the train he came across a group of girls who had just come out of their compartment to look out the opposite window as the were approaching a bridge across a wide stretch of gleaming water. He turned back to them curiously, when they spotted him he smiled, the group of girls giggled and then hurried back into their compartment closing the door. Naruto was confused, he was use to people running away from him but the giggling was new. He shrugged and continued on his quest to find a seat. He came across a compartment where two boys were seated. One was a red head most likely a member of the family he saw earlier and a skinny black haired boy. He slid open the door and said, "Is this place free? Every other place in the train is taken."

Harry and Ron sat companionably eating the mass of treats from the trolley bought when they heard the door open and heard someone ask if they could sit with them. Both boys looked up and were unprepared for what they saw. There stood a dangerous looking boy about their age with a strange looking knife (no longer hidden by his jacket) tucked into his belt and if he wasn't wearing such a friendly smile they might have thought he was ready to use it. He looked about their age but he was impressively built for someone so young. The t-shirt he was wearing showed off muscular arms and clung to a toned chest. They heard girls giggling outside and guessed this was the reason. He was very exotic looking like a race they had never seen before. He had silky looking blond hair held out of his face by a strange looking headband keeping it out of piercing blue eyes.

"Of course, sit down."

The boy sat himself beside Ron and said, "My name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

Rons mouth opened for the second time since he walked into the compartment, "Blimey, is your mother Kushina Uzumaki, the magical ninja?"

"That's what people tell me."

"So that must mean you're the last magical ninja alive."

Ron was astonished at having two such famous names sitting in the same compartment as him. As soon as Naruto spotted the sweets the boys were sharing he asked, "Where'd you get those?"

When Naruto heard he had missed the trolley he let out a, "Awww."

"Help yourself," said Harry politely, gesturing to the sweets. Naruto didn't hesitate, he surveyed the sweets he sat next to and picked up a box. Even though Dumbledore had translated his ears and mouth he had forgotten his eyes so Naruto couldn't read english. He put a bean in his mouth and tasted something he would never put in his mouth as far as he could tell it was shampoo, "What are these?" he asked Ron cringing.

"Every flavour beans."

"Your not kidding there," said Naruto discarding the box and opening a chocolate frog. The frog made a massive jump for it but Naruto's advanced reflexes managed to catch it before it got out the window.

"Cool," exclaimed Ron.

"We haven't even introduced ourselves yet," said Harry feeling rude.

"No need I know your names. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," the boys sat open-mouthed.

"How did you know that?" asked Harry, maybe he recodnised his scar but what about Ron.

Naruto suddenly let out of chuckle, "I looked at your suitcases," he said gesturing above Harry's head.

"Oh," said the boys feeling embarassed.

"Now could you tell me who's who?"

"I'm Ron and that's Harry Potter. Haven't you heard of him?"

"I haven't heard anything about the wizarding world I just arrived here from the elemental countries yesterday."

"But surely you must have been told about the wizarding world?"

"No I don't know anything about either of my parents or my heritage, this is the first time anyone told my anything about them."

"I know how you feel, I didn't know my parents either and my uncle and aunt never told me anything about this world."

"How'd you get that scar?"

"I don't exactly know, who'd you get those scars?"

"That's a story I don't know the half of."

Happy he seemed to have made some good friends, one whose past seemed to be very similar to his he sat and sampled odd but mostly delicious sweets with them when a bushy head peaked in the door and asked, "Has anyone seen a toad, someone named Nevile lost his."

"No," said Ron unpolitely.

She saw Ron holding his wand ready to turn the rat scurrying about his lap yellow, "Ohh are you doing magic, lets see then."

Ron cleared his throat and made a very successful atempt.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good is it. Of course I've only tried a few simple ones myself but they've all worked for me."

She took out her wand and sat in front of Harry, For example, Oculas Reparo."

The glasses that had only a moment ago been held together by cellotape were almost as good as new, "That's better isn't it? Holy cricket you're Harry Potter....and you are?"

"Ron Weasley," he said in between a mouthful of sweets.

"Pleasure."

"Hermione is that you?"

"Naruto, sorry I didn't see you there," she said blushing.

"That's ok a ninja must remain undetected by the unknown," Naruto knew himself he was only an average ninja but his reflexes and skills were something to be seen in a world where fighting is not the way of life.

"Wait a minuet ninja...are you an Uzumaki?"

"Yes," he said still finding it hard to comprehend he was famous.

"I've read about your family in Wizard Relations by Iris Millsent, it's really wonderful to meet you both," she said shaking both Naruto and Harry's hand, "Well I better be off I've still got this toad to find, ohh and you better change into your robes I expect we'll be arriving soon."

She got up and started to leave then stopped at the door and turned to Ron, "You've got dirt on your nose by the way did you know? Just there."

After the girl left the atmosphere changed, the boys sat silently. Naruto decided to break it, he hated silence, "Well I'm going to get changed."

* * *

By the time the boys had all changed and collected their luggage the train had come to a stop. Naruto stepped off the train only to come face to face with the very giant who had delivered his letter.

Hagrid was holding a lantern saying in his booming voice, "First years over here," he spotted the two familiar young faces, "Hello Harry, Naruto."

"Hi Hargid," they greeted simultaniously.

"Wow," exclaimed Ron as he saw Hagrid's impressive height.

"Right first years follow me," they followed Hagrid into boats and rowed up a gleaming lake. Naruto made a mental note to ask Kakashi-sensei to teach him the walking on water jutsu when he next saw him. It would be good to give these guys a scare. After a small time in the boats the first years spotted Hogwarts and were open-mouthed. Naruto decided he had never seen anything so beautiful. The huge castle was lit up like the gates of heaven only when they got inside, heaven looked very gothic looking the first years were led to huge double doors and asked by an old looking woman who would fit every muggles stereotype witch, to wait.

A first year with bleach blond hair looking in their direction announced his presence by speaking for all to here, "So it's true what they're saying on the train we have a magical ninja and Harry Potter in Hogwarts," he walked over to the boys trying to act cool and confident, "you must be the last of the Uzumaki's," he said shaking Naruto's hand, "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron let out a quiet snort and Malfoy turned to him with an angry expression, "Is my name funny, no need to ask yours, red hair and a hand me down robe. You must be a Weasley," he turned to Harry (expecting an esteemed family like Uzumaki to recodnise trash when they saw it), "you'll find out that some wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort."

Harry raised his head unintimidated, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks."

Draco's face fell, surprised, he began to walk away with an angry expression until Naruto's arm blocked his path. Before any one knew what was happening Naruto grabbed Draco's wrist and twisted it. The boy let out a cry of pain and his knees bent, "You ever insult anyone's family again I'll twist it all the way. Because I'm willing to bet his family is worth ten times what your is."

Naruto twisted his arm further and the let go. Malfoy backed away craddling his wrist, "Just wait until my father hears about this."

"I'm sure daddy'll fix it all if you can't do it yourself."

The crowd of first years would have laughed had McGonogal not re-entered so they settled for snickering.

"Now there are four houses Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now follow me and you will be sorted into your houses. While you're here your house will be like your family."

Naruto followed McGonogal along with the other first years through the huge doors thinking it would be great if this house he would be put into would be a family, being at Hogwarts was going to give him something he never got before. The hall was magnificant, "It's not real the ceiling it's just bewtiched to look like a night sky, I read about it in Hogwarts: A history," Naruto heard Hermione say to another girl. He had read the same thing when he was skimming through his books during his night at the leaky cauldron but he never expected it to be as spectacular as this.

Proffessor McGonogal stopped and turned around. Suddenly without warning the hat perked up and started to sing the story of Hogwart's beginnings. Naruto, Harry and the muggle borns among the first years almost fell over but regained themselves and listened intently. When the hat had finished people were called up by McGonogal, she placed the hat on their heads, the hat took some time to thing and then shouted out the house they were to join. When Harry's name was called the whole hall went silent. Hermione's sorting had been fairly quick and Ron's sorting had been almost instant not to mention Slytherin was called out before the hat even touched Malfoy's head but the hat took a while deciding Harry's house and Naruto could swear he saw his friend mumbling, "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin."

Eventually the hat shouted, "GRIFFINDOR."

The whole hall (esspecially the Griffindors) erupted in applause and only when they calmed down did the sorting resume. Everyone else was called and only Naruto was yet to be sorted. McGonogal called his name and agian the hall fell into silence and even Dumbledore's ears perked up. Naruto felt quite unconfortable like he was on the spot but he saw Dumbledore's reassuring nod and walked up the few steps facing McGonogal, she said, "I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to take off your headband."

Naruto sighed but didn't argue he removed his head band and turned around to face the hall. The girls who had not seen him on the train stared in wonder, they couldn't guess where he was from, some unknown race of human. Where ever he was from he was gorgeous, silky looking blond hair, piercing sea blue eyes and odd scars on his face that in some very odd way suited him. However the rest of him was covered by the cloakso the female popullation of the hall managed to stay calm.

He sat down and the sorting hat was placed on his head, he could swear the flaps arched up as if it was smiling, 'Hmm, I wondered when I'd be seeing one of your kind again and from what I've heard you could quite possibly be the last. I thought I would know instantly what to do with you but now that I see it we have a bit of a dilema here. We can rule out Ravenclaw although there is potential for great knowlage in there. I see the most incredible loyalty and determination I have ever seen since before I was spun but I also see hidden talent and an unparched thirst to prove yourself and surpass your betters. Now where should I put you?'

'Can you here me?' Naruto said internally.

'Yes child I can here you.'

'I want you to put me in Griffindor, I have friends there.'

'Ahh yes I see a lonely past, a life time of being ignored and rejected, that's where your need to prove yourself comes from and.....wait what's this?'

'Oh please kami-sama no,' hek new the hat must have spotted the fox, the fox Mizuki told him about years ago, he didn't know where within himself the fox lay but he knew he must hide it, 'Grffindor please Griffindor.'

The hat was pulled back from the depths of Naruto's mind, he could swear he saw something but decided to leave it alone, he knew he shouldn't have gone that deep anyway, 'You have bravery enough for it in fact more bravery than most. Ok then your mother's house it is,'

"GRIFFINDOR."

The hall once again erupted and Griffindors jumped from their seats, egar to shake hands with Naruto. Naruto looked back at Dumbledore who smiled, knowing the boy would have been put their all along. When the hall once again calmed down Dumbledore stood up and said, "Let the feast begin," all he did was gesture and the tables were filled with food.

Naruto who until that moment could only think, 'That was close,' blinked in wonder at the feast that had just appeared before his eyes, he touched a chicken wing just to test if it was real even though others around him were eating very real food. When he was satisfyed he tried everything, he was going to miss ramen with all his heart but the food they had here was very good at distracting him. This would definately be something he was going to write about.

* * *

_Hope it's good i wanted to get Naruto's sorting just right so I hope it's not to long because if you were in the hall you might have gone to sleep. Anyway keep reviwing because I like to wait for a certain number of reviews before I update so I can get an idea of what people like and what else they want to see. _

_(1) Taa is slang for thanks. I know most of you'll know that but just incase_

_Remeber if anything needs explained tell me about it._


	4. Hidden Talent

After possibly the best meal he ever had, Ron's brother Percy showed the Griffindor first years to the common room. Naruto marveled as Percy said, "Keep an eye on the stair cases they like to change," and he looked up and saw the old yet perfectly solid stair case switch positions. He looked on the walls and saw paintings that greeted him with a, "Hello young wizard," or a, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

They came to a large painting the size of a door depicting a rather fat woman, she held up her handkerchief and said, "Password."

"Kabort Draconus," exclaimed Percy.

Naruto followed the other first years inside. It was beautiful, most of it was a warm red colour with a comfy fire burning in the ancient fireplace. When Percy pointed to the boys dormatories the boys and girls seperated. Naruto didn't feel the least bit tierd, he was too excited but he followed his knew friends after waving a friendly good night to Hermione and went to bed that was facing a large window where Hosenka was sitting, saving the best bed, she wasn't cadged like the other birds who's cages were beside their owners possesions. She had just flown through the window and sat on the bed. Naruto smiled at Hosenka and pointed his elbow towards her which she flew up and landed on it. He put her on the bedside table and got ready for bed only to have her fly onto the bed and settle at his feet. Despite not being tierd he got into his bed and rolled onto his side to look out the window, the minuet he looked out onto the clear blue water illuminated by the silver moon he closed his eyes and let sleep embrace him.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up as soon as the sun hit his face blending with his hair. He was so excited that his hyperactive self took over and he got washed and ready and went downstairs thinking, "Kami-sama, these guys are much heavier sleepers than we are back home," of course a ninja had to be a light sleeper and stay alert to possible danger but he never imagined that people could be this ignorant to the world around them even in their sleep because he had definately made plenty of noise even though he tried not to but only one or two of the boys stirred. Naruto was, more than once tempted to go over to Ron and make sure he was still breathing but instead he just went downstairs to the common room taking two of the scrolls the Hokage had given him, one ninjutsu, one taijutsu, he decided to obey the letter the old man had wrote for him asking him not to use the copies of the forbidden techniques until he had mastered all the chakra controle excersises he had be set leaving the copy of the scroll he had once been tricked into stealing in his drawer.

The ninjutsu scroll had a lot of basic chakra controle excersises many of which he found hard unknowingly because he had a vast amount of chakra which made it hard to controle, if he had been back home he wouldn't have bothered with this type of training but being so far away made him concious that he could fall behind in his ninja training and more importantly further behind Sasuke. They were boring but he needed them. He looked over the taijutsu scroll, he scanned the moves he had been set to learn and read the Hokage's note, 'Make some shadow clones and use them to spar,' he smiled, he missed the old man. He was warned he had little over two months to learn these moves before Kakashi sensei sent a clone of his back in a scroll. 'I'll train after school finishes,' he promised himself. So Kakashi would come right after Halloween which he heard all the witches and wizards talking about, he would ask later.

Hermione woke up early too, not nearly as early as Naruto but still enough to get some 'light reading' done, she spotted Naruto but he looked so focused on his work that she decided to leave him be and not be annoying like everyone said she was. She didn't want to annoy the first guy who had been decent to her in perhaps her life (save of course her family). Naruto sensed a presence but since he wasn't expecting danger he ignored it and continued reading. When he discarded the ninjutsu scroll and picked up the taijutsu scroll he spotted the familiar face skimming through a potions book. Not wanting to be a burden on her study time he decided not to say hello he would wait until later.

When Harry and Ron finally came down he greeted them ignoring the, 'Are you crazy' looks given due to his early rising. But if he was going to go to school and train he needed to draw on his stamina.

* * *

First they were in transfiguration with Proffessor McGonogal. Harry and Ron still had to get their books together so Naruto left with Hermione, "So you like to read too?" she asked.

"Well not normally but magic is more interesting than anything we have in my world. Plus I need to read my ninja scrolls unless I want fall behind the other shinobi."

"That's understandable, I've been interested in magic even before I found out I was a witch."

"You didn't know you were a witch either?"

"No my parents are both muggles you see."

"Both of them?"

She nodded, hoping that wouldn't be a problem for him, no he was too nice to be prejudice about that, "That's weird, I thought magic was kind of like a kekkei genkai."

"What's that?" she asked interested.

"Well it translates as bloodline limit," (Kami-sama it was so hard getting use to this tounge, he could still speak japanese but he had to think about it for his tounge to work, hey maybe Hermione would teach him English), "it means abilities that can be passed down through families but no-one outside the family can have it."

"Well magic is kind of like that except if you're lucky you can be born with it without a magical background. That makes you a muggle born. What about your parents? I read bit about your mother but who was your father...if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't but the problem is I don't even know myself no-one will tell me, I don't even know that much about my mother either expect that she was a witch and my father was a muggle. What does that make me?"

"I hate these terms but that makes you what people like to call a half blood."

Proffessor McGonogal was a lot stricter than the other witches he had met in his time here but she was wise and fair therefore Naruto liked her however he had to resist the ever growing urge to call her baa-chan. He was sure he would be turned into a toad for that.

Since Harry and Ron were late Naruto sat next to Hermione, which he didn't mind. She reminded him a little of Sakura except she was a lot less vicious and didn't seem to mind the gental teasing he threw her way (if he even slightly teased Sakura he wouldn't be able to move for days) and Hermione had no quams about helping him out if he was stuck. Sakura just called him an idiot, which hurt but at least she wasn't mean all the time she was just too wrapped up in Sasuke to give him much affection. Hermione was a good friend, a little annoying and a little too proud but still a good friend.

Harry and Ron came running into the class and Hermione rolled her eyes, Naruto just smiled, "Could you imagiene the look on old McGonogal's face if we were late," Ron tactlessly said.

Naruto screwed his eyes shut as if waiting for a blow because he knew the sneaky witch was going pop out at them and give them the ear bashing of a life time. He wasn't wrong, the cat pouced of the table and turn into McGonogal in mid air stepping in front of the boys, "That was bloody brillant," exclaimed Ron amazed if not a little bit scared.

After a quite serious threat to turn the boys into pocket watches if they were late agian the class resumed. The proffessor was very impressed with the ease at which Naruto could perform spells, he did it even faster than Hermione but when it came to correct the written piece he was given she took one look at it and shook her head slightly. It was clear the boy wasn't academically gifted but he was one of the fastest learners of spells she had ever seen. She didn't once have to tell him what to do and he got the spells right in one try every time. Perhaps it was something to do with his training with chakra because even though he wasn't particularly good at that magic was much like channeling chakra except the wand made it a lot easier. The aged teacher started to wonder whether he had been placed at the wrong level. She would have to talk with Dumbledore.

* * *

Their first potions lesson was in a word traumatic, the teacher Proffesor Snape was unforgiving and a favouritist, he only awarded points to his own house which was Slytherin and took points off other houses whenever he could find an excuse. Snape made it a point to pick on Harry and asked him all sorts of questions to which Harry did not know the answers although Hermione stuck her hand high in the air and looked as if she was about to burst for not getting to say the answer. When Snape had finished pointing out to Harry that fame wasn't everything he noticed another famous name on the register.

Naruto stared into the cold eyes of the potions teacher swearing he could very well be an Uchiha, "Mr Uzumaki, is it?"

Unintimidated Naruto spoke but kept it respectful, he didn't want to be the reason his team lost points, "Yes sir."

"Could you tell me one of the vital ingridients of a love potion?"

He hadn't read his book enough to learn the potions list but he was pretty sure that was a more advanced one, even Hermione didn't put her hand up. But he remembered flicking throught some books in the shop at diagon alley and he came across a dictionary of potion ingridients and looked up Bluebud which is what he had just bought earlier in the day and saw that it could be used in making things that range from light blue wizards ink to pheramonal perfume but one of the potions was in fact a love or more specifically an infatuation potion, "Bluebud pollen sir."

The class gasped, obviously they knew that was an advanced potion, Snape looked angry that he had gotten the answer and asked another, "And what are the other purposes of bluebuds Mr Uzumaki?"

Naruto decided he was just lucky at getting these questions (though he had yet to meet the unluckiest sucker in the world yet that's when he would get really lucky), "The pollen can also be used to make wizards ink, it's petals can be crushed to make garden soup and..."

"OK that's enough," said Snape not changing his expression but still pretty angry.

Naruto was uneasy, he had made himself sound like a genius, people were already expecting him to live up to his mother now he had raised their expectations, damn it all. 'Well,' he said internally, 'I guess I'll just have to work harder and become stronger,' he smiled inside but managed to keep a stotic face in front of the cold Proffessor, 'It was worth it just to see the look on his face.'

People kept staring at him in awe wondering if he really was a genius. Back home he was the dead last but here he seemed to have gotten off to a good start. He just wished these guys would stop eyeing him. Although the looks from the guys weren't nearly as un-nerving as the looks from the girls. It was strangly similar to the hungry look Sakura gave Sasuke, like she wanted to pounce on him. No it could be that, could it?

As he was leaving when the class was finished Snape called him back, "Mr Uzumaki."

Naruto gave an internal, 'Damn it.'

But he wouldn't regret it as Snape handed him something invaluable. He took the book Snape had, without a word, offered him and opened it reading the writing. 'This book belongs to the Half Blood Prince'. Naruto stopped at that, thinking back to Hermione's explaination of half bloods and muggle borns.

"You didn't get this from me and don't let anyone see that book or fifty points from Griffindor."

"Yes sir," said Naruto taking the book under his arm and walked away.

"And Mr Uzumaki," Naruto turned around trying not to look like his paitence with the Uchiha clone was wavering (the gift of the book had helped to soften his attitude though), "five points to Griffindor."

The boy's lips curved into an almost invisible smile, "Thank-you sir, goodbye."

Snape mentally cursed himself but he had no choice he was meant to tell Dumbledore about the boy's progress and when he heard that, the headmaster would have rewarded him with a lot more points than Snape had given but since the reward was already issued Dumbledore wouldn't press the issue. Also, he may not have liked the boy but he had developed in the short time he had been in class, a small respect for him. There was just something about that kid that made him likable.

* * *

After a hearty lunch and a questioning of Ron and Harry what exactly he was eating, the boys journeyed out into the grounds to meet Madame Hooch for their first flying lesson. Naruto of course had his own broom which became the envy of ever other student in the class, "Wow Naruto where did you get that, first years aren't allowed their own brooms?"

"Proffessor Dumbledore scored that out in my letter and the shop keeper said it was made by my grandfather. Why? Is it a good broom?"

"Good," cried Ron, "Good, that's a dragon-bolt that is the single most versitile and powerful broom in the world. They don't even make these anymore."

"Wow," was all Naruto could say. He placed his broom on the ground next to the practice broom and lined up waiting for Madame Hooch to arrive. She was a very punctual lady and very sharp tounged but not unkind.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson," she said, "everyone hurry up and step up to the left side of their broom sticks." Everyone hasten to obey, "now stick your right hand over the broom and say up."

"Up," said Naruto sternly and the broom leaped straight into his hand. He looked over to see how his friends were doing. Harry had gotten his on the first try just like Naruto while many of the others were struggling to get theirs to obey.

"With feeling," said Madame Hooch.

Hermione was having trouble, her broom boobed about on the ground but didn't rise more than a few inches. Ron commanded in a long suffering voice, "Up," and the broom shot up and whacked him in the face and Naruto and Harry giggled, "Shut up Harry," said Ron smiling and rubbing his sore nose.

When everyone finally had a hold of their broom Madame Hooch told the students to mount them, "Now on my whistle I want you to kick of from the ground hard grip your broom tight. We don't what anyone slideing of the end. Everyone hover for a few seconds and then lean forward slightly to touch back down again. One, two, three..."

She blew her whistle and Neville's broom floated high in the air, "Mr Longbottom," said Madame Hooch but it was clear Neville wasn't doing this on purpose. He flew of screaming. All the students watched worried while Madame Hooch took out her wand and tryed to coax the broom back down but it was too far away. Neville ended up dangling from the roof by his cloak. He slipped out of it but luckly he caught onto a statue before falling competely to the ground langing on his arm, "Everyone move out of the way," ordered Madame Hooch as she went over to check the shaken boy, "oh dear," she said kindly, "it's a broken wrist. Ok up you get. Everone keeps their feet on the ground while I take Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing. If I see a single broom in the air the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch."

Malfoy held up the rembral that Neville had dropped. Harry took a great anger to this and ordered Malfoy to hand it over. The smug boy simply said, "No."

Naruto came up behind Malfoy with a fearsome aura sounding him, "Give it to me or I'll finish twisting your wrist."

Malfoy hid his fear of the young trained warrior and said, "Can't do that if you can't catch me," and with that he took off into the air on his broom. Taunting them to come up and take the object from him.

This action infuriated Harry and Naruto to no end and they both mounted their brooms. Hermione came over to them and said, "No you two don't be so rash. Didn't you hear what Madame Hooch said? Besides neither of you even know how to fly."

The boys ignored her and as if by instinct they flew perfectly into the air straight for Malfoy, "Give here Malfoy before I knock you off your broom," threaten Harry.

Malfoy was unimpressed, "Is that so. Have it your way." And with that he threw the small ball into the air. Harry and Naruto perked up at this and as if by instict agian Naruto had a flash of Kakashi-sensei training in tree walking and jumped up to stand on his broom useing chakra to keep himself on the flying object and taking off after Harry.

Harry caught the rembral right in front of a window of the castle. He looked at it and then threw it to Naruto who caught it with ease thanks to his reflexes. He gave Harry a thumbs up as if to say great job and they both desended to the ground not knowing that Proffessor McGonogal had been watching the whole thing. Just before reaching the ground Naruto handed the ball back to Harry. He caught it, he deserved the credit. The students came rushing over to them congradulating them thoroughly, esspecially Harry.

That is until Proffessor McGonogal came out with a smile on her face and called to the two boys to follow her.

Malfoy and his bouncers smirked unknowing that McGonogal had been so impressed with the boys' flying ability, Harry's impressive catch and Naruto ninja reflexes. She took them to Proffessor Quirlle's defence against the dark arts class room and asked for Wood.

A tall senior student came out and nodded politelty at the two boys, "Boys let me introduce you to the Quidditch team captain Oliver Wood," she turned to the older boy, "Wood your team needs a seeker and one of your chasers is leaving school early to be an intern in the ministry. I have found you some marvalous replacments," she sounded excited. Wood looked less than sure but he was a fair person so he wouldn't judge them before he saw them play.

* * *

The next day the boys were walking together and talking about McGonogal's offer, "Oh go on you two Quidditch is great, best game there is. And we all know you'll be great too."

Harry and Naruto stopped and turned to Ron, "But neither of us have ever even played Quidditch," reasoned Naruto although he was raring to give it a go.

"Yeh, what if we make fools of ourselves?"

Hermione seemed to come out of nowhere and interupt Harry, "Neither of you will make fools of yourselves, it's in your blood you see."

All three boys looked royally confused. Hermione told them to follow her.

She lead them to a gleaming trophey case and even though the room it was kept in was dull, the trophies shone. Harry and Naruto looked in interest and saw the name James Potter, Seeker on a shield trophey, "Wow Harry," exclaimed Ron, "you never told me your father was a seeker too."

Harry could only stare at his fathers name, "I...didn't know."

Hermione tapped Naruto on the shoulder and pointed to the wall above the trophey case which contained a newspaper artical saying a local Quidditch team had made it to the world cup and Naruto then saw the name Kushina Uzumaki among the team members. Beater and Team Captain. Naruto went into a trance much like Harry wondering exactly what their parents were like and how wonderful it would have been to know them. Their friends let them stare for a while longer then gentally pulled them away and leading them back up to the dormatory. Harry and Naruto shared a look that said they were worried about living up to such amazing reputations. Harry more than Naruto because Naruto knew whole heartedly that no matter what it took he was going to surpass the Hokages and he was going to do the same with the Warlocks.

The four first years walked companionably on their way back to the dormatory with Ron saying that not only was it spooky that Naruto and Harry were so similar as far as their pasts were concerned but it was even more spooky that Hermione seemed to know more about those pasts than they did. All the boys could say was, "Who doesn't?"

The companionable pondering among the youngsters was soon interupted by a shifting beneath their feet and the realisation that the stair case they were on was moving.

* * *

_Hi everone I hope you all had a Merry christmas, updates will be more frequent than this but I was taking a break. I would like to say sorry to those who my grammer annoys but I have always been terrible at the technical aspects of writing and I don't have microsoft word to correct my mistakes. I assure you I check it twice before I publish it but I would really rather get it out quickly than having to read it more than that and probebly still have mistakes in it. Again sorry if it bothers you but just try to focus more on the story. Thanks again to my reviewers. To the reviewer who was confused about where Hosenka went (I should probebly have explained this) she wasn't caged because Naruto couldn't cage her and she chose him so she isn't going to fly away and not come back so if Hosenka disappears sometimes don't concern yourselves she hasn't gone far. _

_To those who haven't noticed (I got a reviewer asking what Honsenka meant so I decided maybe it wasn't that obvious) there is a jutsu Sasuke and other fire users use in the Manga/Anime called Hosenka no jutsu which the subtitles translate as Mythical fire bird jutsu. That is why in chapter two Naruto thinks, 'Phoenixes are mythical fire birds right?' (In the dub it is also called Phoenix flower jutsu) so I thought Hosenka was a pretty name and decided to apply it. Next time: Our young wizards meet Fluffy._


	5. Four Heads are Better than three

_Hi there everyone, here is my next chapter. My wee brother was away with his school on a sking holiday to France and he brought me back a little book of the Naruto Manga containing Sasuke and Naruto's Valley Of The End fight. It was in French mind you but I couldn't help but think it was the most thoughtful gift I've ever been given. I only mentioned to him once perhaps twice that I liked Naruto and that must have been quite a while ago. I love him so much and this chapter is dedicated to him. Enjoy. _

The young wizards grabbed onto the banister as the surface beneath them shifted, "What's happening?" asked Harry.

"The stair cases change remember," replied Hermione grabbing Naruto's arm with one hand and Ron's cloak with the other to keep herself steady.

The stair case that appeared to have a sense of humour, stopped at an empty space pointing to a small, dark looking door, "Lets go this way," suggested Harry not caring where the door went just eager to get off the stair case.

They walked into a dark corridor that wasn't lit at all, the only light was that which came from the door they left open. Gargoyles that looked ready to jump out and grab you at any second hung on the walls with angry expressions on their faces. Naruto's ninja instincts kicked in (not to say that his classmates didn't feel the same instinct), "Does anyone feel like we shouldn't be here?" he asked.

"We're not suppose to be here this is the third floor it's forbiden," said Hermione only now realising she was still clutching Ron's cloak and backed away behind Naruto's larger form more from embarrassment than fear. Then a fire popped up out of nowhere to light the corridor which made the trespassors all the more nervous.

"Let's go," said Harry urgently. They turned around only to come face to face with a rather sinister looking cat, Hermione knew right away they were in trouble.

"It's Filch's cat," she said in a loud, worried whisper.

"Run," both Harry and Naruto ordered at the same time and they all ran as fast and they could looking frantically for some place to hide, "quick there's a door."

Both Harry and Ron pulled desperately at the door, "It's locked," shouted Harry as quietly as his panic would allow him. Naruto and Hermione however were quite calm.

As Ron's paniced voice whimpered, "That's it we're done for," Hermione pushed him aside pulling out her wand, "Ohh move over. Alohomora."

Naruto smiled, he knew Hermione would have a solution. The door unlocked itself and they all scrambled inside, "Alohomora?" asked Ron disbelievingly.

"Standard book of spells chapter seven," she answered.

Naruto knew that spell would come in handy for missions, he would really have to start memorising some of these spells because unlike his chakra training he rarely ever needed to practice spells, 'Mental note,' he thought unconcerned with his surroundings, 'go to library after training. Wow that doesn't sound like me. Maybe Hermione's rubbing off on me.'

Outside, Filch followed his cat into the corridor and surveyed it. Suspicous but partially satisfyed he left ordering Mrs Norris to follow him.

Inside, the students were keeping their ears pressed against the door, "Flich is gone," sighed Hermione.

"They should keep this door locked," critsised Ron.

"It was locked," pointed out Hermione until she heard Harry speak and saw what he and Naruto were staring at, "and for good reason," was Harry's answer as the huge three headed dog that took up the bulk of the room started to stir. For a moment all the young wizards could do was stare but they recovered just enough to scream and run out of the room desperately pushing the door closed as the heads tryed to poke out, barking like crazy.

They all pushed their backs against the door when they finally got it closed and locked and sighed simutaniously. When they recovered from the shock of not only seeing a three headed dog but also almost being mauled by one, they ran out of the corridor and made their way back to the Griffindor common room. Well three of them anyway, Naruto said he had some ninja training to do. As he walked away he heard his friends arguing.

"What do they thinking they're doing keeping that thing locked up in a school?" Ron groaned angrily.

"You don't use your eyes do you didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"I wasn't looking at it's feet I was too preocupided with it's heads. There were three."

"It was standing on a trap door which can mean only one thing. It's guarding something."

Naruto stopped dead, he had noticed the trap door but hadn't thought it of any significance, "Guarding something?" Harry questioned.

"That's right. Now if you don't mind I going to bed before either come up with another clever idea to get us killed, or worse expelled," and with that Hermione stormed off.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh esspecially when he heard Ron say, "She needs to sort her priorities."

He would have gone back and tryed to defuse the tension between he friends but he had priorities of his own right now. Like making sure Kakashi-sensei's clone didn't kick his ass too badly when he came.

* * *

When he arrived on the grounds he looked towards the sky, from the sun he deduced he only had just over an hour left before the first year curfew started so he opened the scroll he had tucked safely in his robes although he had previously changed out of his school uniform into a vest top and joggers he felt comfy keeping his robes on although when he began phyiscal training he would have to remove them. He read over the scroll once more before he began practicing the moves. As he was using Kage Bunshin to spar he picked the moves up very quickly, he noticed that but didn't notice why. Despite using Kage Bunshin for the bulk of his ninja career he still didn't pick up on the fact that he learned everything his clones did.

Hermione had taken a big intrest in Naruto's education because the clever young witch could see that deep down Naruto was very clever (and she knew this without seeing the surprisingly brilliant stratigies that could pop up out of nowhere around him. Like the one he and Sasuke executed against Zabuza). Hermione deduced that he was instictivly clever meaning if he was put on the spot then his intelligence shone through because his instincts took over and they were obviously very clever. But Hermione also deduced he had what she affectionately called, 'the concious intellectual capacity of a cactus' but she was determined to bring out his subconcious because if she could do that she could make him into a great wizard but she decided that she better wait until she was firm friends with him lest she drive him away.

After Naruto had learned the moves by heart he let his mind wander back to the morning everyone recieved mail...well everyone but him and Harry but he called Hosenka and gave her a letter, his magical creatures book had already asured him that phoenixes could travel through dimensions so he tied the letter to her leg and asked her if she knew how to get to the elemental nations. She gave an affirmitive chirp and after he described the Hokage's office to her she burst into flames but left no ashes behind.

Harry called their attention as he read the newspaper Ron had recieved in his mail, "Listen, someone broke into Gringotts," he read the main headline about a break in at the bank, "Gringotts Goblins insist nothing was taken. The vault in question number 713 had in fact been emptied eariler that day," he paused, "that's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to."

The young wizards finished their breakfast in silence all wondering about the robbery and what it had to do with what Hagrid had picked up. Naruto deduced that, that must be what the three headed dog they encountered that day was guarding. He also thought about home. Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, the old man, they must have got his letter by now, maybe Hosenka would return tomorrow with a letter from them.

He suddenly spotted someone in the trees, things didn't seem to be getting dangerous in Hogwarts but the recent events had told him to be visulant . He drew a kunai and walked towards the trees, "I know someone's there, come out."

An asian girl wearing Hufflepuff robes timidly came out of the trees. Naruto decided she was pretty maybe not as pretty as Sakura but still pretty. He also decided she was harmless and put his kunai away scratching the back of his head and smiling kindly so as not to alarm the poor girl further, "Sorry if I scared you I'm just use to unpleasant things coming out of dark woods not pretty girls like you."

She blushed and looked at the ground, she tried to speak but found herself stuttering. Naruto started to feel nostalgic as this girl reminded him of someone he knew back at the academy, the only person that was actually nice to him even if she didn't talk to him much (or didn't talk much in general, he didn't know). What was her name? Hinata? Yes that was it, a shy girl of few words he dubbed her and this girl was a little like her except she wasn't prone to fainting and she seemed a little more outspoken than Hinata and she regained herself as quick as she could instead of running away (come to think of it a lot of the girls in the ninja world acted like Hinata), "No it's my fault for startling you, I just wanted to say hi," she had stopped stuttering but was still looking at the ground with her hands behind her back rocking back and forth on her heels, "my name's Cho."

"I'm Naruto."

"Yes I know, I'm sorry to disturb your training but I'd better be getting in. Cheerio." (1)

Naruto stood there perplexed by the strangness of the girl deducing that 'cheerio' must be some kind of slang attributing to her accent. He looked at the sky deciding it was time he went in too. He'd get up early and do some running and other phyiscal training before breakfast.

* * *

Back in the fire country the Hokage had a visit from a beautiful red bird. It flew gracefully into his office and landed on his desk. He spotted the note tied neatly to her leg and gentally reached over and took it. He read in Naruto's scruffy handwriting:

_Hi old man and hi to everyone else too (this is for all of you)__,_

When the Hokage read that he sent imediately for team 7.

_I'm now in Howarts and I have to say it's the wierdest thing I've ever seen in my life. The things I'm learning you would think would only exist in stories but they are as real as we are. Sasuke; The poitions teacher could very well be one of your distant relitives, no really the resemblance is creepy. I've made some great friends here too. Harry's kind of like me, he never knew his parents and no-one ever told him about the magical world until he got his Hogwarts letter, he is great at flying and so am I but not nearly as good as him but thanks to your chakra training Kakashi-sensei I can stand on my broom when I fly something no one else can do. Both me and Harry are on the Quidditch team (it's a wizards game, don't ask me anymore I barely know anything about it myself)._

_Ron is great too, he's funny and he comes from a huge family, his mother is such a nice woman and when she heard Ron had made friends with us she sent me and Harry some homemade cakes. The food in this world is strange but I have to say it's almost as good as ramen._

_Hermione's great too, she reminds me a little of you Sakura except she is most definately not a fighter and she never punches me. She helps me with my homework all the time. In fact she is probebly the main reason I've bothered to do it. Because while she doesn't hit me she can give as good as if not a better earful than you Sakura._

_You'd think I would be homesick but I'm not really, I do miss Konoha a lot but this world and the people in it remind me a lot of home and Hogwarts is starting to feel like a second home. I still can't wait to get back for the christmas holidays though._

_If you want to return a letter then just write it and give it to Hosenka, she'll know what to do._

_See you all soon. Naruto._

Team 7 stood not knowing exactly what to say, or for that matter what to believe. Sasuke kept his face stotic, Sakura looked a little angry, perhaps at the thought she was being replaced, Kakashi was mearly smirking behind his mask. The Hokage was smiling fondly at Naruto's happiness and silently thanked Dumbledore, "Is there anything any of you would like to say," said the aged Hokage as he picked up his brush.

"Tell him I'll be sending my clone to him on the 31st of October and all he has to do to open the scroll is perform the ram seal and apply blood," Kakashi had a lot he wanted to ask Naruto but he would rather wait and ask when his student returned home. The other two team mates couldn't think of anything to ask that wouldn't have been better explained in person, so the Hokage just scribbled a note with his best wishes and tied it to the magestic birds leg and watched her burst into flames leaving no trace of her having ever been there.

* * *

The young magical ninja woke up around six, the sun was quite bright but still red as it was rising from the horizon and reflecting on the gleaming water. Naruto sat up in bed for a minuet watching the calm stillness of the water then looked down at his feet, still under the covers and smiled at Hosenka who was still asleep snuggled down at his feet having arrived rather late that night with the letter from the Hokage and the scroll which he decided he'd open after Halloween dinner, her firey feathers blending in with the morning sunlight. He stroked her back to wake her up, she stood up and spread her wings wide as if stretching. Naruto chuckled and jumped out of bed remembering he didn't have to be so quite when sleeping around these guys.

Throwing on his training gear he jumped out of the window and caught the wall with his chakra, then he focused it into his feet and walked down the wall all the while thinking that those chakra excerises he had been doing were really helping, he didn't even have to think much when focusing. Granted tree walking was a simple excersise but still he had made good progress. He got to the bottom no problem and began ten laps of the castle. For a ninja Naruto was slow but he would be a little short of a blur and he'd still have time to do some push ups, sit ups, punches and kicks before he went back up stairs.

As he was in the middle of his morning work out he realised how far he'd come since entering this school. It was nearly Halloween and Kakashi-sensei's clone would be coming soon to check on his progress. Ron had nearly exploded when Naruto asked what Halloween was. Apparently it was an evening celebrating the supernatural with food and sweets. This was something Naruto was really looking forward to even if he would have to leave early for training.

When he finished his work out the sun was no longer red and he knew Hermione would be up doing her reading so he decided to come in using the door not the window so as not to frighten her.

Hermione was enjoying her book and the peace and quite although she silently wondered where Naruto was. He was usually up early and going through his school books or his ninja scrolls declaring he would not fall behind. The common room door opened and in walked Naruto in a vest top and joggers, he was sweating slightly but didn't look all that tired, "Where were you?" she asked curiously.

"I was out training like I always do."

"You always do this?"

"Sure, didn't you notice me leaving in the mornings?"

"No," damn Hermione was thinking she needed to get sharper.

'Oh yeh, I've been coming in and out through the window,' realised Naruto.

Some Griffindor girls awoke at the sound of the conversation and ventured downstairs early only to find Naruto, his muscular body gleaming with sweat. He smiled at them and then went to the boys dorms to take a shower. Only when he was gone did the group of girls, ranging from first years to fith years started squealing amongst themselves. Hermione rolled her eyes and couldn't help but feel a little angry. Naruto was good friend to her, in fact her only friend and he was completely naive and clueless about the way these girls were looking at him. If even one of them tried anything she would be ready to take them down. She then realised she had never asked Naruto about his home or his friends back home, she found it quite strange that even though Naruto was popular and took to friendship like a fish to the sea he seemed quite unfamiliar with people being so nice and respectful to him. She found it hard to believe that someone as sweet as Naruto could have gone his whole life without making friends, she decided she was going to ask him about it when she studied with him tonight.

* * *

The first class of the day was charms with Proffessor Flitwick, a tiny man who stood on boxes so he could be seen while teaching. Naruto took an instant liking to him. He spoke in a calm praising voice and was very patient.

"One of a wizards best skills is levitation, the ability to make object fly. Now does everyone have their feathers?"

Hermione held up her feather and Naruto smiled at her enthusiasm while Ron who sat next to her rolled his eyes, "Right now the charm and remember, enunciate Wingardium Leviosa."

Most of the class tried and failed miserably Seamus even blew himself up...agian. Ron was also having trouble, frustrated he flicked his wand agian and agian before Hermione intervined, "Stop, stop, stop," she said trying to calm him down, "you'll take someone's eye out doing that. Besides you're saying it wrong, it's le-vi-o-sa not leviosaaa."

"You do it them if your so clever."

Confidently Hermione picked up her wand and said in a cool voice, "Wingardium Leviosa," and her feather floated steadily in the air. Naruto flowed her example, not wanting to be out done, even if it was by the most talented witch of their year and repeated the charm making his feather float just like Hermione's, if anything his controle was better.

"Well done you two," said the cheerful Proffessor, "look everyone your classmates have done it."

He continued to praise the two young wizards kindly then he said, "Mr Uzumaki, Proffessor Dumbledore said when you mastered the charm you were to go and see him. Come back to me at the end of the lesson to collect your homework."

"It's alright Proffessor, I'll take it for him," said Hermione putting her hand in the air.

"Ohh very well and good work to the both of you."

"Thank-you Proffessor," said Naruto and he left with a smile on his face.

Hermione however didn't, she was walking behind a group of boys from the class, Harry and Ron included hearing them talk very indiscreatly.

"It's leviooooosa not leviosaaaa," said Ron mockingly. Harry looked around to make sure Naruto was still gone. He was pretty sure the ninja would have been royally pissed off if he heard them making fun of Hermione, "she's a nightmare honestly. No wonder she hasn't got any friends."

Hermione's eyes whelled up with tears and she pushed past Ron, hugging her books to her chest and silently hoping Naruto would come back soon and talk to her, _he_ was her friend...right.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto proceeded to Dumbledore's office. He was at a loss where to go when he encountered a huge statue of a bird and couldn't find the headmaster anywhere. He was about to call out to the proffessor until he heard the voice that belonged to the headmaster exclaim, "Sherbert Lemon."

The statue began to wind upwards revealing a staircase, Naruto walked forward and asscended the staircase in wonder.

* * *

_(1): sorry to any Cho fans out there but she won't be making any big appearances in the story, at least until she is called upon in the books. I just thought it would be nice to give her a small appearance before that seeing as it will be a while._

_Are the chapters too short, tell me if they are because I don't really plan out what I'm going to write so I just find a good place to start and stop but if the chapters are too short tell me. Next Time it will be Halloween. Wizards, ninjas and trolls, oh my. (Sorry couldn't resist)._


	6. Wizards, Ninjas and Trolls, Oh my

_Hi there, I've finally finished and not just the chapter. My prelims too (you may see my painful experience reflected in this chapter). Anyone who is considering doing advanced highers don't do them. It's like doing university work with high school level education. Ever heard of Stanislavski or Peter Brook? Me neither until I started advanced higher drama. Also in the english course you have to read two Dickens books two Shakespeare plays and a whole load of John Donne poems (if you've never heard of him you should know that he is probebly a better poet than Shakespeare) and also three books of your choice for a disertation. Anyway enough of my complaining here's Chapter 5. Cheesy title I know but I defy you to say it's not appropriate._

As Naruto made his way up the immaculate stair case on his way to see Dumbledore he stared in awe at the decore, they certainly didn't have anything this beautiful back home. It was gold coloured and the carvings on the wall told ancient stories. Naruto would have been content to look at them all day, letting his mind wonder about all the mysteries these images posed. Sadly though, the headmaster was waiting for him so he continued to climb until he came into the main office. There he saw a sight that warmed him. A phoenix not unlike Hosenka was perched on a stand in the room, free as a phoenix should be but quite content to sit in the room of it's chosen master. Most people wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between Hosenka and this bird but Naruto could, he knew that Hosenka's feathers were darker, she was a bit smaller and her eyes were more playful. The eyes of this phoenix held the same age and wisdom as Dumbledore's did, there was no doubt in Naruto's mind that this bird must have been with Dumbledore for a long time. He cautiously approached the bird of fire, knowing full well that phoenixes didn't take kindly to those who were not their masters unless they recodnised in that person a quality they liked. He got into close range and the bird allowed it, it obviously saw something in Naruto it liked and allowed the young ninja to stroak his magnificant wings.

"Naruto," said a voice seemingly out of nowhere.

The boy in question jumped and looked up to where the voice had come from seeing his headmaster standing on thin stair case on the right hand side of the room smiling down at him. The old man decended the stairs and came face to face with Naruto the affectionate smile never leaving his face, "I see you've met Faux."

"Is he yours sir?"

"Oh yes, he's been with me for nearly eight decades now."

"Wow sir, how old are you?"

Dumbledore let out a hearty laugh at the boys question, just like Sarutobi had warned him. No control over his tounge. Very remanisant of a certain red head who use to attend the school. However he decided the humour the boy just out of pure amusment and told him the truth, "I'm 150 years of age young wizard." (1)

Naruto's mouth became wide enough to catch fish in, at first he clearly though Dumbledore was joking but he previously had Dumbledore pegged as someone who wasn't opposed to gentally teasing people but wouldn't bend the truth in order to do it. Naruto was not the sharpest of shinobi but he was a very good judge of character, "R-really sir?"

"Really my boy," Dumbledore managed to maintain his mildly amused face, anyone else might not have been able to control laughter at seeing the astonished look on the poor boy's countenance but Dumbledore always had the same kind look of control on his wise old face.

Naruto shook his head in an effort to regain himself, "So you wanted to see me about something."

"Yes I did," replied Dumbledore walking round to sit behind his desk, "I've been talking to your proffessors and...."

"It wasn't my fault," interjected Naruto not quite sure what wasn't his fault he just knew he had been on his best behaviour since he got here.

The old man let out another hearty laugh, his fondness for the young trouble maker growing every minute he stood in his presence,"No, no my boy you've gripped the wrong end of the wand. In fact I was just about to say your proffessors have marked you as an excellant student, surpassing everyone in your year."

"What? Really?" a wide grin spreading across the young warlock's face.

"Yes, to master all your spells on the first try, that is a feat not even I have managed. I think it has something to do with your training in chakra control."

"But I'm terrible at chakra control," Naruto managed to say, still quite stunned at hearing he had over taken the level Dumbledore was at, at his age.

"Yes, well magic is a bit different. You see we need wands because unlike chakra which comes from within your body, magic come from without."

"What do you mean sir? I don't get it."

"Well my boy it's like this. You see, there are two worlds; the physical and the spritual. Magic comes from the spritual world and wizards and witches are the ones with the ability to use that power."

"So when I use the levitation charm the magic is coming from another world."

"Exactly, the spiritual world is all around us but it is invisible to the unseeing eye which is why we can hide from muggles so easily," Dumbledore opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out an old book handing it to Naruto who sweat dropped mumbling something about more homework, "this is a book on the spiritual world, it's quite simply explained but if your having trouble understanding it then come back to me and we can disucss it further."

"That's ok sir, I've got this friend Hermione. She's the smartest witch in our year, she knows everything and she loves to learn new things I'll ask her to help me."

Hermione Granger was a witch Dumbledore saw a lot of promise in, she was without a doubt one of the brightest young witches Hogwarts had ever had. He was glad these two had made friends, "Anyway the reason I asked to see you was that due to your incredible ability in all aspects of the wizarding course we have wondered whether or not you are at the right level and have considered moving you up to second year esspecially seeing as that is the age group you belong to."

"That doesn't matter sir I've made loads of friends in first year and I'll be keeping them but are you sure I'm smart enough to be moved up. I mean back home I failed my graduation exam three times and..."

"That doesn't matter. You're an excellant student even though you have much to learn you will learn faster than any other student. You also have a destiny to fulfill back home, I mean you're going to be Hokage after all, we don't want to keep you here longer than you need to be."

Naruto's head shot up at his teachers words, he didn't know how the headmaster had gotten to know about his dream (through the third Hokage perhaps) but he didn't care, someone actually believed in him and his dream. A slow smile once again spread it's self across the young wizard's face, "You bet I am and you know what else, I'm going to be a great warlock too. One day I'm going to surpass you," Dumbledore raised an amused eyebrow, "in order to be the best I've got to surpass the best right."

Considering this boy's determination and drive, not to mention his amazing magical control Dumbledore had no doubt in his mind that Naruto could very well one day surpass him. He also felt warmed by the boy's admiration for him, "Well you still have a long way to go before you get there young warlock," he paused savouring the boys determined spirit, it seemed to light up his whole office, "Now Naruto there are exams you will have to do just before the christmas holidays and if you pass them, you will come back a second year."

"Yes sir," he said saluting, "I wont let you down."

He turned to leave. He was almost at the stairs when he heard Dumbledore's teasing voice say, "And there will also be a bit of theory involved so you better collect the books you need from your Proffessors."

Naruto sweat dropped as he knew Dumbledore only teased people with the truth. He was going to have a practical and a theory test for all his subjects. Kami-sama help him. As he descended the stair case he could swear he heard Faux chirp in amusment.

Dumbledore felt quite pleased with himself, if Naruto had been anymore observant he might have caught onto the fact that Dumbledore had been planning this from the beginning which is why Naruto was allowed a broom and seemed to have more course books than anyone else, 'Bless his heriditory ignorance, right Kushina,' he said internally, amused.

* * *

Naruto went back to the common room to find Harry sitting there just looking at his wand. No doubt trying to figure out how all this time he was a wizard and never knew. He always knew he was different but he could never quite put his finger on what was different about him.

"Hi Harry. What time did they say Halloween dinner was starting at?"

"Oh we've got a while yet, I'm just..."

"Yeh me too," Harry looked at him quizically, "trying to figure out how you managed to just get thrown into this world and why it feels so right."

"How'd you know?"

"Like I said, I'm doing that too."

"What did Dumbledore want...if you don't mind telling me."

"No I don't mind. I wanted Hermione to be the first to know but since you're here," he paused with an ear splitting smile on his face. One that not even the mention of exams could get rid of, "Dumbledore thinks I should be moved up a year seeing as my chakra control makes it so easy for me to do the spells."

"You're kidding," exclaimed Harry. He knew Naruto was the best wizard in their year but this still surprised him.

"No. I was also ment to start Hogwarts last year but Dumbledore had a bit of trouble finding me."

"What, how old are you?"

"I'm twelve. I just turned twevle in october but it's not your october."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the years are a bit ahead in my world...or maybe they're behind I don't know. Anyway right now it's spring back home so I've been twevle for a while."

"Ok that's confusing."

"Tell me about it. I tryed explaining it to Hermione and she ended up explaning it to me."

For the first time in a long time Harry laughed. It felt so good, he hadn't laughed properly since before he could remember. There was just something about being around Naruto, he didn't need much time or many words but he just brought friendship and happiness to whoever he was with. Harry was glad he had made friends with him because no doubt Naruto was the kind that would stick by his friends no matter what or walk through fire for anyone he even remotely cared about or chase a loved one to the ends of the earth just to bring them home.

Naruto on the other hand was smiling but not laughing. He was so worried about Hermione. Before he came up he went looking for her and found out she was in the girls bathroom. He waited forever for her to come out and when she wouldn't he waited until the coast was clear and then went in to hear her crying behind one of the cubicals.

_Flashback_

_"Hermione?"_

_"Go away."_

_"Like hell I will, I'm staying put until you tell me what's wrong."_

_"It's nothing Naruto It's just something a stupid boy said."_

_"Anyone you'd like me to beat up?"_

_Hermione couldn't help but smile, "No it's ok, I just need some time on my own."_

_"Well when you come out I've got something really cool to tell you and we can go to the library together because you know I'd be lost without you when it comes to books."_

_This made Hermione feel mildly better but she still needed time to herself, "Thanks Naruto, we can go after dinner."_

_Naruto was very concerned that her crying still hadn't ceased even if it had quietened down a bit and was tempted to stay put until she came out but a bunch of 5th years came in and ushered him out trying desperately to hide their blushes._

_He left reluctantly with the promise that if he wasn't out when he finished training with Kakashi-sensei he would come back and not move until she came out._

Naruto shook off his worries and sat down to talk to Harry. Someone with whom he had a lot in common, "So you said you lived with your aunt and uncle?"

"Yeh but they didn't do much in the way of raising me. What about you who'd you live with."

"I lived in the village's orphanage until I was seven and then they kicked me out."

"What!" Harry exclaimed standing up. What kind of orphanage would throw a seven year old out on the street. Not even Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would do that, as much as they wanted to.

"It's ok Harry. Back home when you're seven you're elagable to live on your own. The old man set me up with an apartment and an orphans allowance."

Harry sat back down, still not content with the way things were supposedly done in this village. What Naruto had neglected to mention was even if independance at that age was permitted it wasn't the norm and he also left out the fact that he'd lived on the street for a little while until the third had found out he was no longer at the orphanage nor was he getting his allowance and made personally sure the boy was set up with a place to live and money to eat. Naruto had taken such a liking to Ramen because the kind old ramen shop owner and his daughter were one of the few shop owners in Konoha that didn't over charge him. He loved going there, not just for the ramen but for the company too. His heart gave a tug when he thought about them, he missed them too.

Harry still looked angry at what he had heard so Naruto decided to tell him about all his friends back home. Explaining the 'old man' was in fact the third Hokage. Talking happily about Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Sakura and the ramen shop owners.

Harry listened intently. He knew Naruto would have friends back home, it just didn't sit right with Harry that Naruto should be alone. Not when he was such a good friend.

They would have been content to miss dinner and just talk to each other, comparing their home lives and making guesses about their parents. Were they A grade students? How did well did they play Quidditch? What mischief did they get into in their school years...did Kushina know James or Lilly?

All these questions were on the table waiting to be answered but then Ron burst into the room, "Come on you two, the feast is about to start, we'll miss it."

Naruto was suddenly aware of his stomach and took off after a hysterical Ron motioning for Harry to hurry too.

* * *

Ron and Harry sat at the Griffindor table eating their dessert. Naruto had left a little early in order to train with his sensei, or his sensei's clone whatever he said he was doing. They would never understand the ninja world. In the silence of Naruto's abssance Harry noticed something was amiss, "Hey where's Hermione."

Neville leaned over to quietly say, "Naruto told me he couldn't get her to come out of the girls bathroom, he said she's been in there all afternoon crying."

Harry glanced at Ron who shrugged quite sheepishly.

Suddenly without warning the huge grand hall doors burst open and the timid proffessor Quirelle came running through them declaring, "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON, TROLL IN THE DUNGEON."

There was a long silence in the hall as everyone stared at the hysterical man until he promptly fainted and then the hall erupted in screams. Dumbledore stood from his seat and bellowed, "SILENCE."

Everyone quietened down immediately to look at the headmaster while he told them to follow their prefects to the dormatories while he and the teachers searched the dungeons. Harry and Ron followed the rest of the Griffindors heeding Percy's warnings to stay alert, "Where's Naruto?" Ron asked.

"He's outside he should be fine," the mention of one of his friends triggered something in Harry's mind and he grabbed Ron's cloak.

"What."

"Hermione, she doesn't know."

Ron didn't hesitate, didn't even think about it he just followed Harry on his way to the girls bathroom. They stopped short when they heard a loud unintelligable moan and they knew the troll had left the dungeon. The boys hid behind a pillar and were horrified to see the giant clumsy creature walk into the girl's bathroom.

* * *

As Naruto made his way back into the castle he was surprised to see that it was quite, 'Where did everybody go?' He was about to make his way back to the dormatories when he saw Proffessor McGonogal and several other teachers rushing through the corridors and ran at top speed to catch up to them. As a shinobi he did that easily and placed himself to run beside Proffessor McGonogal, "Proffessor what's going on? Is everyone ok."

"Mr Uzumaki, go to your dormatory at once there is danger in this area..."

Her words were interupted by a large bang probebly caused by the troll and before she knew it a ceiling beam was making it's way down towards her. Naruto didn't hesitate, he picked her up and jumped to the side letting the beam fall harmlessly on the ground, "You're right proffessor there is."

McGonogal was stunned to say the least, this young man had saved her life and he acted as if he had no more than blinked, she was about to heartfully thank him when she heard the scream of a young girl and the wizards and the shinobi took off in that direction.

Naruto got there first, he saw the troll on the ground and his three friends looking both tired and excited but something had changed between them, there was more harmony. There was connection in thought. Sort of like the connection he had with Sasuke on the battle field, not nearly as strong but it was still there. Naruto knew they had worked together to bring down this troll. He smiled at the thought that they could perhaps all get along now when the head of their house and Proffessor Snape along with some other teachers came rushing into the bathroom. McGonogal almost collapsed in relief seeing they were alright but demanded an explaination immediately.

"It's my fault Proffessor."

Naruto looked at Hermione stunned as she made a blatantly false confession of foolishness and an entirely true declaration that Harry and Ron had in fact saved her life.

The young magical ninja stood there stunned at Hermione's words but then a smile crept across his face for he knew that Hermione had made a bond with Ron and Harry. One that would last through and beyond their school years.

Proffessor McGonogal however was not happy although her relief that they were safe lightened her mood a bit, "I would have expected more from you Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Griffindor for this serious lack of judgment. Now as for you gentalmen, first you Naruto I told you to return to your dormatory and you disregarded that....however, I would like to thank you for saving my life, 15 points to Griffindor and I would like you to come and see me after classes finish tomorrow," Naruto smiled and nodded, "as for you two boys, just count yourselves lucky. Not many first year students could take on a fully grown moutain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points will be awarded to each of you. As long as you make sure it never happen again."

Naruto watched McGonogal leave and smiled at her back, he was glad she was head of their house. Then the group exited the bathroom leaving Proffessor Quirelle with the unconcious monster. Naruto was going to say something to his friends but hearing a high pitched shriek from Proffessor Qurielle he decided to wait until they got to the common room. Instead he shared a knowing look with the other young wizards and they walked in companionable silence.

* * *

The first Qudditch game of the season and therefore the year was meant to be Slytherin verses Griffindor but seeing as Griffindor had two knew players to train that match would be posponed until after christmas and replaced with Hufflepuff verses Ravenclaw. Harry and Naruto were out in the field with team captain Wood and he was explaining the game to them and then he was going to train with them.

"Now Listen carefully. Quidditch is easy enough to understand....."

He proceeded with a quick and concise explaination of the game. Naruto, like he had with many people in the wizarding world, took an instant liking to him. He was obviously intelligent but didn't flaunt it. He explained the game simply but wasn't patronizing either. As Naruto was a chaser and Wood a keeper he took Naruto into the training field to practice aim while Harry worked on his flying which despite the fact that he was completely new to it, didn't need much work and as Wood soon discovered neither did Naruto's aim. Throwing kunai and shuriken ever since he entered the academy made the chaser targets that Wood had him practice on were nothing more than childs play. The captain soon decided it was pointless to work on his aim down on the ground seeing as by this world's standards was incredible so they took practice brooms and went into pitch. Once they were in the air Wood threw him the quaffle and told him to get past his guard and throw it through the hoops. Naruto was pretty confident that he could do this just as well as the other excercise but he soon found that his captain was one hell of a keeper although he got past his guard more times than anyone else Wood had trained or trained _with_ for that matter.

"Well done Naruto you'll make a fine chaser," said the older boy whole heartedly with a small smile.

Naruto smiled back having developed in this training session a healthy respect for his team captain.

"Lets go see how Harry's doing," Wood suggested and Naruto followed him into the air having found out that the way to steer a broom was all in the grip, the harder you gripped the faster you went but with his broom when he stood on it was all about pressure, to go faster all he had to do was push down harder on the broom with his foot and to steer lean to one side. Naruto enjoyed flying, he felt a sense of freedom in it therefore he couldn't wait until his first game. Wood for his part was impressed more than he'd ever been with both Naruto and Harry. In fact if Proffessor McGonogal came up to him and said there was a change of plans and they would be playing next week he wouldn't have been in the least bit worried.

"Right, that was great work today you two, now I want you both to be at the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw game so you can see how Quidditch is played and then next week we'll have a practice with the whole team."

"Right."

"Ok se yeez at the game."

* * *

The two boys stood among the audience with Ron and Hermione mezmerised by the game. On the one hand they couldn't wait to play it but on the other they were thinking, 'What have we got ourselves into?'

Ravenclaw played one fearsome game and Hufflepuff weren't doing so well, Naruto stared out onto the field and just couldn't decifer the tactics the team were using, he always felt he had to be in the middle of something for a good idea to pop into his head like what happened on the wave mission. He would never have thought of a plan that good if he hadn't seen his sensei trapped. After a while he gave up trying to analyse the game and just enjoyed watching it.

The quaffle was passed to one of the Hufflepuff chasers and she relentlessly flew through the obsticals the other team posed and tossed the ball through the hoop, seriously annoying the competitve Ravenclaw keeper and exciting her team mates but the game was far from over and Naruto was annoyed to see that it wasn't against the rules to play dirty. He squinted his eyes and saw the Ravenclaw captain order two of his team mates to suround a Hufflepuff beater and try and knock him off his broom. It was an unsucessful atempt but it annoyed Naruto to no end.

In the midst of the crowd he spotted a familiar face, what was her name? Cho? She didn't look to happy about the dirty tactics either. But Naruto was surprised to see that in the light of day he got a better look at her uniform and she was a Ravenclaw. He was about to go over to her to say hi but suddenly the beams of the stand he Harry and Hermione were standing on didn't seem so steady. His instincts kicked in and he knew what was going happen. He pushed Hermione out of the way very roughly just before the beam colapsed and many children around them screamed and clustered to the sides. Naruto didn't join them, he saw Harry falling through the newly made whole in the stands and rushed to the center to grab his wrist but then he too fell.

Naruto was falling, with Harry clutching at his wrist for dear life, he had to do something or both of them would die. There was no where to land so he couldn't stop by pushing chakra into his feet. As he felt Harry's grip on his had tighten he remembered back a few weeks ago:

_Flashback_

_"Hey half-pint, what's your name?" asked a handsome boy with very light brown or dark blond hair, it was hard to tell. He was about two years older than Naruto and a very accomplished student. Naruto had seen him in the great hall and on his way through the corridors. Recodnising he was a Hufflepuff. Naruto liked the poilcies of the Hufflepuff house, if he wasn't a Griffindor he wouldn't have minded being put in that house._

_The younger boy got a little angry and his senior's adressing of him, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki and don't you forget it."_

_The elder mearly smiled a kind smile and stuck out his hand to shake, "Cedric Diggery, pleased to meet you. So, you in first year Naruto?"_

_Naruto couldn't help but smile back at the boy and shake his hand, "Yeh but there's a good chance I'll be moved up soon."_

_"Cool really?"_

_"Yeh. I'm a ninja you see so I know chakra control and magic is very similar accept it's a lot easier thanks to the wand."_

_"Oh yeh that's right, your the magical ninja aren't you. Well I've always be interested in the ninja contenants but you can never find any books on them. Maybe because both worlds decide to leave eachother alone."_

_Naruto was out in the grounds for target practice as was Cedric, except Cedric was practicing his aim with his wand and Naruto was practicing his aim with Shuriken and kunai. Cedric moved a few trees away from Naruto and sent a red spark through his wand to perfectly hit the tree. Naruto ceased throwing._

_"Wow that was incredible."_

_"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself."_

_"Say, Cedric I've been learning Kami-sama knows how many spells to pass these exams that will get me moved into second year. Could you show me a few?"_

_Cedric saw that the boy had a good amount of admiration for him and that felt good. The only admiration he usually got was that of girls and sometimes teachers so he jumped at the chance to show this boy something cool._

_"Sure, I'd love to," he said smiling as the younger boy got excited._

_Cerdric thought up some spells he though Naruto would be good at and demonstrated them. Nartuo whizzed through them at top speed and Cedric was opened mouthed in astonishment._

_"How'd I do Cedric-nii-san?"_

_Cedric jerked a little bit, he didn't know Japanese but he was pretty sure nii-san was the suffix for older brother. After a moment he closed his mouth and smiled accepting the affectionate term gratefully._

_"That was amazing kid, that's better than I ever did. Listen it's almost dinner time but before we go in a want to show you something really cool."_

If Naruto had time to he would have smiled at that memory but he had both his and Harry's life in his hands so he reached inside his cloak at lightening speed and drew his wand. Pointing above his head he exclaimed, "Accendio."

And with that Cedric's teachings payed off as he and Harry flew into the air and straight back through the hole they had but not a moment ago fell through. They landed safely on sturdy beams and were quickly ushered of the stands with the other students.

* * *

Later on, on their way to Hagrid's hut Hermione shared her suspicions, "That was a spell."

"What?" the three boys exclaimed.

"The rest of those beams were surprisingly sturdy, there's no reason why that one should colapse unless someone wanted it to."

They reached the home of their friend and knocked lightly. The giant opened the door and saw the three children there, offering them a smile he invited them in, "Come on, I've just put tea on."

"Right Hermione," said Naruto when they were all seated, "why would someone want that beam to colapse?"

"What are you lot on about?" grumbled Hagrid as he was pouring the tea.

"Did you hear Hagrid that a beam of one of the stands colapsed today during the Quidditch match?"

"Yeh I 'eard."

"Well Hermione says a spell was placed upon it."

"And I have a pretty good idea who didn't too. After you came back through the hole I looked up at the teachers stand and Snape had his wand drawn."

"What?" exclaimed the male population of the hut.

"Codswalup, why would Snape want that beam to colapse?"

"Who knows," said Harry, "why was he trying to get passed that three headed dog on Halloween."

"Who told you about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy," accented Ron disbelievingly.

"That thing has a name?" added Hermione.

"Of course he got a name he's mine."

"What's he doing in the school Hagrid?" prodded Naruto trying to get some information out of Hagrid. They already knew it was there to guard something but they just didn't know what or why.

"Now that is confidential Naruto. Now Proffessor Snape wouldn't colapse that beam, what could he possibly get from it?"

"Beam colapsed at exactly the place Harry was standing so I guess he was targeting him, the fact that I fell was probebly just a bonus but I agree with Hagrid. Snape just doesn't seem like the kind man to do this. I mean he's a pain in the neck, stuck up and a favouritist but I don't think he's a cold blooded killer."

"Naruto I saw him get treated by Filtch for what looked a lot like a very nasty bite. If that doesn't say he was trying to get past Fluffy nothing does."

Hagrid suddenly got serious and bent down towards the four youngester, "Now listen you lot, you're medaling in things that ought not to be medaled in. What that dog is guarding is strickly between Albus Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel," the friends whispered to eachother.

"I shouldn't have said that," muttered Hagrid quite cross with himself.

"Nicholas Flamel," Harry repeated to himself digesting the name.

Naruto and Hermione were already making plans to visit the library.

* * *

Hermione and Naruto were alone in the library, loads of heavy books at the table they were sitting at. Plowing through whatever they could to find Nicholas Flamel but just like Harry and Ron they were unsucessful. As it was nearly curfew they began to close the books when Naruto remembered he had yet to tell Hermione something.

"Hermione listen to this. Remember when I got called out of charms class to go see Dumbledore."

"Yes."

"Well he said he wants to move me up a year."

"What? That's amazing," she said, a little jealous but genuienly happy. She couldn't resist hugging her friend, "well done Naruto."

"Thanks."

"Well that means you've got a lot of studying to do."

Naruto grinned, "I guess I had that coming."

Hermione put the books they were looking at away and grabbed books for ever subject and giving them to Naruto so that soon he could barely see over the top of them. The books included James Charlton's book of charms, dictionary of poition ingridients, Magic within history by Seymore Dillman, alcamey for beginners and much more. They checked out the books and went back to the common room where Hermione would start organising them.

As they sat in the comfy chairs of what Naruto now considered a home for him, warmed by the fire and the company the young ninja smiled, "You know Hermione since Dumbledore didn't find me in time to start first year at eleven I'm a year older than you."

"Really?"

"Yeh, but even so it feels like you're my big sister Hermione-nee-chan."

Hermione looked up at Naruto, her friend, her first real friend and a tear nearly fell out of her eyes. Instead she just smiled and hugged him, "You're going to be a great wizard Naruto."

"No matter how many times I'm moved up, I'll never be as good as you."

"That's not what I meant. There are more important things to wizardry than just knowlage."

It was just like being a ninja. To him it wasn't how good he was at jutsu it was how hard he worked at fought to protect his precious people and his way of the ninja. Naruto went to bed that night content. He had Hermione to protect who would keep him on track with his work and hug him when he needed it, he had Harry to protect with whom he felt a kindred spiritual connection thanks to their life similarities and he also had Ron to protect who made him laugh and joke with and who he would help to become a great wizard because no matter what anyone said, including Ron himself the Weasley was a great wizard. There were also other people like the wise Proffessor Dumbledore or the kind Proffessor McGonogal or the strong good friend he found in Cedric. Yes he was happy as he could be here and would miss this place when went back home but he also couldn't wait to get back there and see Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Sasuke, Sakura and everyone to show them how good he'd gotten but also just to see them.

The christmas holidays were fast approaching, it wouldn't be long now.

* * *

Naruto was really dreading these exams. Even more than he was dreading the chunin exams, in fact he was quite looking forward to them. At least with them he would get to fight, his Hogwarts exams were written, half of the tests were practical but not anything exciting but he decided it was worth it. He would not only get moved up a year but Hermione had spent hours upon hours helping him study every book they could get their hands on and he would feel terrible if he failed after she had worked so hard for him. He decided there and then that no matter what, he would pass these exams. Hermione had managed to explain the theory very simply for him, he was still no magical scolar but Hermione was confident enough that he had the knowlage nessiscary to pass and of course his practical ability was a given. She had also learned a lot while she was helping him, she didn't have the practical ability nessiscary to be moved up, she now definately had knowlage well beyond first year.

The young ninja was never one to be nervous but as he made way to his first exam which was transfiguration with Proffessor McGonogal, he started to get goosebumps on his arms despite the fact he was wearing his warm robes. When he got to the empty classroom he took a look around for a suspcious looking cat but finding nothing he sat at the desk waiting for her to arrive. He didn't wait long. The head of his house entered the room looking stern like she usually did but there was a smile behind her eyes and that was enough to reasure him. His first test was practical and he had to do five practical tests; three advanced first year and two early second year. He had gone through all the course books he had bought during his time at diagon alley, aswell as all the books Hermione had helped him understand so he felt pretty confident.

His first test was to select an object from a carefully laid out book and then the proffessor would ask him to turn it into something. He did so getting it right every time, turning a rock into dust, turning plastic flowers into real ones and much more. When McGonogal was confident he had done enough she moved onto the second test and then the third and the fourth, all of which he past with flying colours. When they came to the last practical test McGonogal went out of the room for a moment and came back in with Hosenka, she motioned for the bird to sit on the desk in front of Naruto.

"Now Mr Uzumaki, your final test will be the transfiguration of animals, this is a second year spell and if you manage this then you are more than ready to enter second year," she took a short pause, "transform this phoenix into a water goblet."

Naruto though for a second, he knew this one. It was an early spell in the second year transfiguration text book. He thought about it for a minute as he didn't want Hosenka to get hurt for the misuse of a spell. He then picked up his wand and tapped Hosenka three times with it, "One, two, three, fera verto."

Just then Hosenka morphed into a beautiful golden goblet with red jewels dotted around it. After Naruto transformed her back McGonogal was so impressed she couldn't believe her eyes but now it was time for the theory test and all she could do was pray he did well.

The theory of transfiguration was so boring, he had to answer questions on the inner workings of the wand during transfiguration and name spells or what spells did. It took him half an hour but he finished and since he already knew a lot of the first year spells and Hermione had explained the wand to him he was pretty sure he passed. But the next test was going to be murder as he knew the next Proffessor wouldn't go easy, in fact he would try to make it as hard as he possibly could. Next was potions with Snape.

As he walked into the classroom the paper was already laid out on his desk and after looking at Proffessor Snape he deduced that he was meant to start his theory first. The potions theory was harder than the transfiguration theory as it asked about the quality of ingriedients and where they could be found as well as asking what potions needed what ingriedients and the last question even asked him to write a whole potions recipy. Suddenly Naruto felt very grateful to Snape for giving him that potions book. It took him over an hour to finish this test and when he did his hand was screaming for a break. For his practical test Snape gave him a list of ingriedients and told him to go into the ground to find them giving him mearly an hour to find all ten of them.

Snape was surprised when his student arrived back in the class with twelve minuets to spare, he looked a little tierd making it obvious that he had ran but his stamina allowed him to carry on with the rest of his practical easily. Snape gave him the name of a potion and told him to pick out from the ingriedients he had gathered which ones were to be used. After making his selection Snape gave him the recipy for said potion (obviously not expecting the boy to have memorised every potion in the curriculum. I mean even masters needed recipies sometimes. The potion was known as Valetudo trans Morbus (2) it was a very simple medical potion used when someone had a virus in their stomach and were required to throw it up in order to get rid of it. It smelled horrible and tasted even worse in fact it tasted so bad that the stomach had no choice but to throw it up continuously taking the virus with it. He gave Naruto twenty minutes to brew it, observing every action, every technique otherwise he'd have to try it when it was finished to see if it was brewed properly and there was no way in hell he was going to do that.

Naruto finished his exam and left the room without a word, all Snape had done was scribble on his clip board whereas McGonogal had given him the odd smile and a kind guideing voice. He was just glad that exams for that day were over even though he knew he'd have to wake up in the morning and do a further two.

* * *

The week went on and Naruto completed his exams. Tuesday was Herbology and Alcamey, Wednesday was Divination and Ancient Ruins (which he learned he would have to choose between when he moved into third year), Thursday was Charms and History of Magic (he was dreading that one as there was no practical), Friday was Defense Against the Dark along with Dueling (which was a second year aspect of the Defense Against the dark arts course) and flying (which was slightly like a driving exam and a subject that after this exam he knew he'd never have to take again).

By the time weekend came the poor boy was exhasted and prayed to whoever was listening that he would pass and make Hermione proud. But for now he desrved a break and went christmas shopping to Diagon Alley with Ron and his mother who told him all he needed to know about christmas and gave him a plainly wrapped parcel saying he wasn't to open it before christmas. Naruto tryed to refused but the kind lady wouldn't hear any of it and in addition gave him a gental kiss on the forehead. The boy suddenly felt himself wishing he had a mother like that and decided to buy her a very thoughful present. He went into Gringotts and withdrew his allowance, he then ventured into a jewelery shop and bought a nice necklace with her birth stone on it. He then proceded to buy things for all the weasley's seeing as he had made fast friends with Fred and George after telling them of the pranks he pulled back home. They were more than impressed when they heard he had painted the faces of the village leaders. He bough Ginny a necklace like her mothers except with _her_ birth stone both of which he got from Mrs Weasley. He then bought a winter scarf for Mr Weasley, a couple of joke prizes for the twins and a few other things for Rons other brothers. He got a new wizards chess set for Ron after hearing how good he was at the game, a pair of knew riding gloves for Harry and a forth year level defensive spells book for Cedric.

It was quite bothersome to him that they all had animals and Hermione didn't so he went to the pet shop and looked for an animal that he thought would suit her. He was there for quite a while before he laid eyes on a kitten whose bushy ginger fur reminded him of Hermione's bushy light brown hair. He decided that he was perfect for her and bought him.

Once he had all his presents he and Ron made their way back to Hogwarts where Naruto had to begin packing.

* * *

Naruto was sitting with Ron as Hagrid dragged the giant christmas tree into the hall, they had already been christmas shopping at the weekend and Naruto was just about to go pack and make his way home to Konoha. Ron offered to play a quick game of wizards chess with him but since Naruto didn't know how to play they decided there wasn't much time seeing as Naruto had to catch something called the night bus which would transport him back to Konoha and Dumbledore warned him that the bus went very fast so who knew whether or not they would be willing to wait for him. Harry came down to the hall and offered to play with Ron when Naruto said he had to go up stairs to pack.

When he reached the common room he saw Hermione gathering some books she had checked out for the holidays. He went up to the dormatory and brought down her present, "Hermione-nee-chan, I know you're not meant to open presents until chirstmas but I think it's best that you open yours now."

Hermione looked quizically at her friend and then shrugged pulling the black material off of the box and seeing a large ginger kitten sitting there looking straight up at her it's bushy tail slapping against the floor. "So what do you think?"

"Oh Naruto I love him," she said picking it up and holding it close. It was a little bigger than your average kitten but it was still cute.

"What are you going to call him?"

"Hmm, I think I'll call him....Crookshanks."

"Crookshanks," said Naruto with a little grin on the side of his face, "ok he's your kitten."

Hermione grinned aswell knowing he was just kidding, Crookshanks really did seem to suit the animal very well.

When both him and Hermione were all packed and ready to go they took their cases downstairs where Ron and Harry were playing chess, Harry loosing quite significantly. Naruto was surprised to see the chess pieces move on their own and Ron's Queen chop Harry's knight in half, "That's totally barabaric," exclaimed Hermione.

"That's wizards chess," retorted Ron, "I see you've packed."

"I see you haven't."

"We had a change of plans, my parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother Charile, he studies dragons there."

"Good you can help Harry then, he's going to the library again to look for information on Nicholas Flamel."

Naruto and Harry had both agreed they had heard or read that name before some where but they just didn't know where, "We've looked a hundred times," said Ron.

Hermione leaned in close and whispered, "Not in the resitricted section. Happy Christmas. Come on Naruto. You two, we've left your presents under the Griffindor tree. See you after the holidays."

And with that the three friends parted ways for the holidays. Harry just happy to stay in Hogwarts, esspecially now that Ron was staying too, Hermione glad to be going home to her parents and Naruto aching to get home to Konoha to show everyone what he'd learnt, maybe he'd even get to fight Sasuke in the Chunin exams.

* * *

_(1) there has been secepticism about Dumbledore's age. At one point J.K. Rowling said he was 150 and then later one she said his life span was 1881-1997 which would make him 116 years old. I decided to make him 150._

_(2) how do you like my idea for a potion? Valetudo trans Morbus literally means health through sickness which I though was appropriate considering what it's used for. Please tell me if you think it's good because have a few magical things I'd like to add to the story. One of which concerns the dragon arm band in chapter two but that wont come about for another while yet._

_(3) this isn't a differnet cat, this is the same Crookshanks only he'd be a kitten at this time. I decided to bring him early because I know Naruto wouldn't want anyone to be left out so he bought her an animal._

_Is this length of chapter ok because I know I've crammed a lot in and it took me a while longer than I thought. And for those of you who wanted to see the mirror don't worry it has a part to play but not until much later._

_Next Time: Naruto is back home with his team mates and his sensei. How will they react to his growth. Chapter 6: I'll never understand Wizards._


	7. I'll Never Understand Wizards

Naruto was saddened as he and Hermione parted ways at the door and she made her way home to her parents. He didn't have to wait long before the bus came. It came so fast that it looked like it had appeared out of nowhere rather than stopped in front of him. A skinning young man was standing at the entrance leaning against the side, "Welcome to the night bus emergency transport for witches and wizards. My name is Stan and I will be your conductor for today."

"My name's Naruto," he said as Stan helped him with his case.

Naruto was stunned as he walked onto the multi-deckered bus it looked like a small house. There were people sleeping peacefully in the beds. Naruto didn't realise that he had stopped in the middle of the bus to stare until he heard Stan command, "Come on move on," Stan loaded the suitcase onto the bus and then went to stand near the driver, "Right, where are you going?"

"Konoha, in the elemental countries. Could this bus take us there?"

"Did you 'ear that Ern?" said Stan grinning slyly, "He wants to know if the bus can take us to the ninja countries."

The freaky looking head that was hanging from the rear view mirror began talking, if he hadn't already seen ghosts at Hogwarts and somewhat gotten use to being surprised in this world he might have jumped out of his skin, "It's been a while since we've gone there hey Ernie."

"We got a couple of stops to make first," said Stan and before Naruto knew it the bus took off at lightening speed with the head laughing (for want of a better expression) it's head off.

Naruto was flung to the other side of the bus and found himself wondering how these people could be asleep. He pushed chakra into his feet and faced Stan, suddenly feeling very grateful to Kakashi-sensei, "Where are we going first?"

"Diagon alley so if you want to pick up anything now's the time."

"Now?"

The bus came to a screeching halt and they found themselves just outside of Diagon alley.

"Fifteen minutes and then we take off; next stop the leaky cauldron and then Konoha."

Naruto jumped off the bus and decided to pick up a few presents for the people back home. So he bought as many sweets as he could carry, a bluebud and bluebud perfume for Sakura, he got two kunai decorated with small gems and engraved with protective ruins for Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei, an enchanted whistle for Iruka-sensei (guaranteed to make people listen, very handy for teachers) Madame Hooch's whistle was like that and a relaxation potion for the third Hokage (Kami-sama knows he needs one).

He hopped back on the night bus making sure to push chakra into his feet this time. He wondered how on earth Stan could stand up on that bus without chakra was he just use to it or was it magic? Who knows?

It wasn't long before he was finally back in Konoha, he didn't know how the bus did it but then again he didn't know how it went so fast either. He said goodbye to the occupants of the bus and for the first time in months, stepped onto Konoha's soil.

He did go in search of anyone right away. First he needed a change of wardrobe. The Earth dimension's clothes were really cool and comfy to wear too but they were too different from the clothes of the Elemental Dimension for him to not be stared at so looking down at his metal grey coloured cargo trousers, his fitting white t-shirt and black boots he decided to do some shopping before he went to see anyone.

He used the money change spell to change his galleons in Yen but still keeping some to show his friends after all they were pure gold and would probably be worth a lot more here than back in the wizarding world but right now he just wanted a simple transaction so he needed yen for that. He bought a whole knew shinobi wardrobe having been given some fashion advice from some witches; he had only half listened when they babbled on about colour co-ordination but he had picked up a few things from them. He bought a few pairs of black shinobi trousers and black sandals. He then tried on a fishnet shirt, the right sleeve about t-shirt length and the left about three quarter length, then for over that he bought a Gryffindor red vest top so that all that could be seen of the fishnet shirt were the sleeves.

After shopping he went to his apartment and was not surprised to see it had been destroyed. Naruto didn't even bother sighing; he just pulled out his wand and exclaimed, "Scourgify," and within a few seconds the apartment was good as new. That spell was usually limited to surfaces and cleaning one thing at a time but thanks to Professor Flitwick he could perform a slightly more powerful version.

Anxious to see his friends he put on his knew shinobi clothes along with his head band and a one of his cloaks. This cloak was almost exactly like his Hogwarts cloak except it was a lot lighter seeing as Konoha was a lot hotter than Scotland especially considering the difference in the time of year. He wore his cloak because he wanted his identity as a wizard to be known, he also strapped on his potions belt along with some special brews he had made or acquired before leaving. The belt could hold several vials and you would even know they were there, whether that was magic or good design skills he wasn't sure, perhaps it was both. Lastly he slipped a glove on his left hand; not his riding gloves his glove for holding birds of prey. He didn't really need it, Hosenka was very careful with her claws when she landed on her masters hand but he decided it was best he wear it so she didn't have to worry.

Stowing his wand beneath his cloak he exited his apartment in search of his friends.

* * *

First he went to Ichiraku Ramen to have a quick visit with the old man and Ayame. When he got there the man looked twice before greeting Naruto, noting that he had changed so much.

"Hi Naruto, you're back."

"Just for the chunin exams. Then I have to get back to school......oh yeh guess what. I got moved up a year."

"You didn't," exclaimed the old man with a smile on his face.

Just then Ayame came out, her eyes lighting up when she saw Naruto, "Naruto-chan," she came round the stand and hugged him, "Business has been slow since you left."

"I'm sorry I won't be here long I'm leaving right after the chunin exams are over but while I'm here I promise to buy all the ramen I can."

"Ayame-chan did you here Naruto got moved up a year in school."

"Really? That's amazing I can't believe it."

"Believe it, all I have to do is wait for my exam results and then I go back to Hogwarts a second year. The headmaster hasn't got my results together yet but he did tell me I've passed. He'll send the results over when there done."

"You'll have to tell us all about magic and your school."

"Right Ayame-nee-chan, I'll do that when I come here for dinner this evening."

"You're not staying?"

"No I just ate before I left. Oh that reminds me, wait until I tell you about the food they have there. Plus I have to go see old man Hokage now to tell him I'm back."

"Oh well you'd better get going."

"See you tonight."

Naruto strode away from the ramen stand, very happy to be home and made his way to the Hokage tower. Earlier that day he had sent his Dragonbolt broom into the air encase he needed it and now he decided coming in through the window was a great way to say hello, "Accio Drangonbolt," he exclaimed and his broom came sailing towards him. Luckily there was no-one else around.

He jumped on his broom and flew into air towards the Hokage's office. When he was the height of the window he tapped it gently, causing the Hokage to look in his direction. He got a small fright when he saw the boy supposedly standing in thin air but then he opened the window and saw the boy standing on his broom. Something he'd never seen a wizard do in all his years of association with them.

"Naruto my boy, we didn't expect you back for a few days."

Naruto jumped through the window sending his broom back into the atmosphere, hidden by the clouds, "Well trust me there is one hell of a time difference so don't get too hung up on dates."

The Hokage was surprised by the boy's appearance but he wasn't complaining about it in fact he smiled and told Naruto to sit and talk about what he had learnt in the wizarding world.

"It's been the best time of my life. I've met loads of great people and Dumbledore says I'm a great student in fact he is moving up a year."

It took all the self control the Hokage had not to spit out the tea he had just taken a sip of, "What?"

"Yeh, thanks to my training in chakra control magic is really easy because the wand does most of the work for us. Now tell me about these chunin exams."

The Hokage collected himself and filled Naruto in on the basics of the exam. The young magical ninja was less than pleased to hear that there was going to be a written portion of the exam. He had just spent a week doing writing exams couldn't he have a break. Then Naruto proceeded to tell him about Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cedric and all the other people he'd befriended and all the classes he had been taking and his position on the quidditch team saying he wished the old man could be there to watch him play.

The old man smiled, "Well Naruto I assume you want to get back to your team mates."

"Oh I haven't gone to see them yet. I was going to go there next."

"Well then get going."

"Oh before I go I brought you this. I don't know how much you know about Christmas but people exchange gifts on that day so I bought this for you. You're not supposed to open them until Christmas but since the days are different here I guess you can open it now."

The Hokage unwrapped the small parcel and pulled out a small vial.

"It's a relaxation potion. I thought you'd make good use of it."

When he saw the old man grin he grinned back and left the room (through the door).

* * *

Naruto was anxious to see his team mates again in fact on his way to training ground seven he broke into a run. He felt happiness gather inside him as he spotted his team mates and his sensei training. A smile broke out on his face and he called out to them.

Sakura was meditating, trying to bring out some minor genjutsu while Sasuke was sparing with Kakashi-sensei. They stopped when they heard a shout and turned towards the direction it came from. Kakashi and Sakura smiled when they saw Naruto. Sasuke's face remained the same, he straightened up in surprise for a moment then relaxed again and stuck his hands in his pockets as Naruto came running towards them, his cloak blowing behind him, "It's been a long time," he said when he finally reached them.

They all noticed a change in him. Kakashi noticed a maturity in his eyes that he had never seen before, not that they had lost any of their childish gleam. Sakura noticed he looked more grown up and dare she think handsome. Sasuke however had noticed that Naruto had gotten stronger and he smirked, "Well you three haven't changed a bit."

"Hn."

"Well you certainly haven't. Wanna spar?"

Sakura piped up, "What kind of tricky magic have you learnt while you've been away Naruto?" she asked excited.

"You'll have to wait until the chunin exams. I'm not giving away anything yet."

"What's the point? Sasuke-kun will beat you no problem. You've been away from ninja training for so long."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Sakura," added Kakashi, reflecting on the memories he had received from the clone he had sent to check on Naruto's progress. Naruto hadn't been skimping out on training that was for sure.

All of a sudden the ninjas spotted a red bird flying towards them. Naruto smiled and held out his gloved hand. The bird landed on it gracefully and Naruto reached out his right hand and stroked the bird's breast with his index finger, "Everyone this is Hosenka she's the animal I got for Hogwarts."

The three ninjas stared at the magnificent bird sitting dutifully on Naruto's hand eyeing them up. Kakashi tried to approach but suddenly the bird went while and squawked viciously. It spread it it's wings and tried to fly at Kakashi but Naruto had a firm grip on her. He put his hand on her wings and she reluctantly tucked them in, "Sorry about that, Hosenka just doesn't like strangers."

"Is she dangerous?" asked Sakura.

"She's like you Sakura. Only dangerous if you annoy her. Beside once she gets to know you she'll get better, isn't that right Hosenka?" the bird raised her head and pointed her chin in the air as if to say, 'I won't be associated with these people'.

"Suit yourself," said Naruto, "now scat," he said firmly but not commandingly, bending his knees and then straightening up with a snap throwing his arm in the air and Hosenka took off into the air.

After Hosenka left the conversation returned to Naruto's inability to beat Sasuke. The two boys were glaring at each other and both of their comrades couldn't help but feel it was like Naruto never left. The young warlock discarded his cloak and his wand inside. If he was going to be respected as a ninja he would have to fight like a ninja and that's just what he was going to do. He drew a kunai and lunged towards Sasuke who barely dodged it, 'He's faster than he use to be.'

The young Uchiha even thought about activating his newly acquired sharingan but quickly decided against it. Naruto as usual was annoyed that Sasuke wasn't getting serious but decided to role with it. Maybe he'd get to fight him in the chunin exams. Before the deciding blow was delivered Kakashi interrupted them saying he was late for something so training was over for the day. Naruto huffed as Kakashi disappeared but picked up his cloak and put it on.

Sakura, glad to have both her team mates back again said, "Hey, why don't you both come to my house for dinner. My mum won't mind."

"No thank-you," murmured Sasuke as he began to walk away.

Naruto saw Sakura's face fall and said, "Come on teme, you might just get to see a bit of magic."

Sasuke turned round and glared at Naruto's grinning face then turned to Sakura's hopeful one hell they were both so annoying but what the hell without Kakashi he didn't have anything better to do. He didn't say anything, just turned around and walked with them. Sakura gave a squeal of delight.

"Alright Naruto I know you," said Sakura, "what's the real reason you didn't want to use the magic you've learned?"

"Ok the truth is, underage wizards aren't allowed to use magic outside of school."

"Really? What are you going to do for the chunin exams?"

"I don't know Dumbledore will think of something."

"Who's Dumbledore?"

"The headmaster. He came to pick me up remember?"

"So you haven't used any magic since you got home?"

"Well a couple of harmless household spell. Nothing they would arrest me for but if they found out that I'd been using magic to fight without licensed supervision....boy would I be in trouble."

Sakura nodded. She still couldn't believe the change in Naruto. Or maybe it wasn't a change maybe he was like this all along she just hadn't noticed. When Naruto discarded his cloak just before the spar her eyes widened considerably. Remembering the clothes he wore before he left she thought, 'Under those baggy clothes there's a damn fine body. He's as hot as Sasuke-kun. Wait what am I thinking?' But now that she thought about it, despite the fact that he and Sasuke were so different they were both hot. Sasuke had a lean, toned, athletic form which was perfectly lined and wonderfully shaped not that he lacked muscles because he certainly had them and in all the right places too. His elegant form worked together perfectly with his aristocratic features and ethereal beauty. Naruto on the other hand had a larger form with very impressive muscles considering his young age, a perfectly proportioned chest and abs that looked solid enough to break a kunai on. Naruto's workman like body was in complete contrast to Sasuke's gracefully sculpted form but at the same time it worked perfectly with his more earthly beauty such as his sunny hair, his deep ocean coloured eyes and his honest, sometimes break taking smile. When she realised that she had this dreamy contemplative look on her face she decided it was time to wake up, 'Snap out of it Sakura,' she chastised herself, 'they're your friends not two juicy pieces of meat.'

"So Naruto what's school been like?"

"Hogwarts is great. Everyone....well nearly everyone in the wizarding world is so nice. I have loads of school friends back at Hogwarts but the main ones are Harry, Ron and Hermione-nee-chan. I told you about them in the letter I wrote. Oh that reminds me, they celebrate something called Christmas over there, it's kind of like a religious holiday where people get together and trade presents so I thought I'd get you these. You're not really supposed to open presents until Christmas but what with the huge time different I figured what the hell. Sasuke this is for you. The protective ruins on the kunai allow you to call it back if you drop it. All you need to do is apply blood once so it recognizes you. And Sakura...." Naruto reached into his cloak again and pulled out a delicate blue flower and placed it in her hair, she held back a blush. Then he pulled out a small glass bottle of azure blue liquid, "this is perfume made from that flower."

"Wow thanks Naruto."

"Yes, thank-you," murmured Sasuke begrudgingly.

The three young genin finally got to Sakura's house, "MUM," she shouted in her usual high voice, "I've brought some friends for dinner is that ok."

"Sure," said her mother but as she came into the room cleaning her hands on a dish towel she froze. The dish towel dropped out of her hands as she saw Naruto, "what is that thing doing in my house?"

Sakura was confused, she looked around to see if anything had followed them inside but all she saw was her two team mates. Then she realized her mother was pointing at Naruto with an angry look on her face that slightly un-nerved her. She vaguely remembered her mother's fierce protestations when she heard Naruto was on Sakura's team. She just thought it was because the boy was a trouble maker but now she wasn't so sure. The way her mother was looking at him was disturbing; she was looking at him like he was some kind of monster. The young kunoichi looked back at her team mate but all she saw was him smiling his usual grin and scratching the back of his head but there was something different about his eyes to the way he usually smiled, "Hey Sakura-chan I just remembered I've got homework I need to do. I think it's smart to get it done before the exams," he was edging his way towards the door as he spoke, "so I guess I'll see you guys there," and with that he ran out the door leaving Sakura to stare after him sadly, 'Naruto,' was all she could think.

Sasuke confused too, he saw the same thing in the pink haired woman as Sakura did. Pure Hate. It un-nerved him and made him puzzled, he didn't like being puzzled and he told him self that was why he was angry. To bring Sakura back out of oblivion he mumbled, "Naruto's doing homework?"

Sakura smiled and lowered her head but sat down to eat anyway. It was a quite lunch.

* * *

Naruto walked home with his hands in his pockets not thinking about what just happened, instead turning his mind to his homework. His professors, not to mention Hermione-nee-chan would hex him to hell and back if he skimped out on homework on his first day as a second year so he decided to get it all done so it wasn't hanging over him during the chunin exams.

The young magical ninja got home and removed his cloak. He had no idea what day Christmas was suppose to be in the elemental dimensions seeing as it's not their celebration so he thought there was no harm in opening his presents now. First he opened his present from Ron's mother and found a rather cosy orange sweater with an N on it. Despite the fact it broke every fashion rule he had been taught he loved it and folded it neatly so as not to damage it and put it in his suitcase so he didn't forget it when he went back to school. Harry had bought him a collection of sweets very similar to the ones they and Ron shared on the train. Ron had bought him a very simple but no less thoughtful case for his wand. Cedric had bought him a book of defensive and offensive spells and last but by no means least he opened Hermione's present to find just what he needed; a book and tape of Japanese to English lessons and a box of muggle chocolates which he decided to enjoy now.

'No wait,' he thought as he was on his second chocolate realising one present was missing, 'that wasn't the last one.'

He searched his suitcase and the places he had unpacked, just when he was about to give up he lifted the suitcase to put it away and found the present from Fred and George underneath. It was a small box and an envelop. He opened the small box first which was just a little token, a bag of acid pops (sweets that would burn a hole right through your tongue), they could be handy if he managed to get one in an enemy's mouth somehow. However the envelop was the real present, it was a project they were working on together, something they promised to help him complete. He was ecstatic it was finally done.

It took him a good few hours to finish his homework but it was basically no trouble, he also learned a few useful spells including; lumos and lumos maxima.

The next day Naruto was walking and he spotted Sakura who he couldn't help but think for some reason, was avoiding him. Before he could say anything he nearly fell over Konohamaru.

"Naruto-ni-san," exclaimed the young academy student excitedly.

Moegi was just as pleased to see him and she ran up and hugged him around the waist, "Naruto-ni-san, you're back."

For the next few minutes he was bombarded with questions, 'Did you bring us anything?', 'Could you show us some magic?', 'where'd you get the cool cloak?' The questions went on until Sakura decided to come over and save him, "Hey Naruto...." she didn't know what to say, all she knew was she wanted to steer clear of mentioning what happened yesterday with her mother.

She didn't have to say anything more. Her interruption calmed the youngsters down long enough for Naruto to reach into his cloak and pull out something he had been waiting to give them, "You guys ever eaten wizard sweets?" he asked knowing the answer was obviously no.

When the kids shook their heads he handed them each a packet of fudge flies, jelly slugs and a liquorice wand (he didn't trust them with chocolate frogs or any kind of magical sweet). Konohamaru and Moegi jumped up and down excitedly while Udon sniffed and said a quite thank-you. Konohamaru want to get home and show his mother but before he had even taken five strides he bumped into a tall, dark form. Looking up Konohamaru saw a man with purple painted lines on his face and a hood that was quite reminiscent of cat ears. Before he could back away the figure picked him up by the front of his shirt and sneered at him. Konohamaru squirmed in his grasp.

A female voice behind them said, "Come on Kankuro we don't have time for this."

"I only wanna have some fun with him."

"Put him down," said an angry voice. Kankuro looked past the kid in his grasp to see an older kid, about his brother's age glaring at him and holding a fancy looking wooden stick as if it were a kunai.

"I don't take orders from pip squeaks."

The kid's glare got more intense, "Put him down. Or I'll make you."

Kankuro chuckled, "And what do you think you're gonna do with that little stick?"

"This," he lifted his hand and pointed it at Kankuro's chest making sure he was aiming away from Konohamaru, "Sectumsempra."

A violent white light escaped from the wand and Kankuro flew backwards several feet dropping Konohamaru. The boy in question ran to Moegi who hugged him and then backed behind Naruto but not too far behind as he still wanted to see how Naruto was going to beat up this jerk. When said jerk stood up he noticed a violent pain in his chest. He looked down to see a nasty but not crippling gash on his chest. That was when he got angry, he drew a kunai and was about to charge at the kid with the stick when the kunai was knocked out of his hand. He looked up into the tree see yet another kid, one with black hair and black eyes flipping a pebble in his hands. Temari saw her brother was in trouble and drew her own kunai but before she could make a move she heard an exclamation of, "Incarcerous," and before she knew it she was bound and gagged with rope that had just appeared from no where. Just what was this kid's jutsu? She struggled with the bonds but to no avail, she however still had a kunai in her hand so she began sawing the thick ropes.

Kankuro was livid, that was twice in one day he had been hit by two little punks and now his sister had been hit. Both of them were going to pay but before he could he heard a harsh yet quite voice say with menace, "That's enough," he turned away from the black haired kid to see his younger brother hanging upside down in the same tree, "have you forgotten why we're here. You're an embarrassment to our village."

Kankuro held his hands up in defence and said very nervously, "Hey G-Gaara. They started it honest we were only-"

"Shut up," Gaara interrupted, "or I'll kill you."

'This guy has an evil look in his eyes,' thought Sasuke, taking note of the fact that the threat was completely genuine.

"R-right I was t-totally out of line. Totally out of line."

Young red haired boy who seemed to have complete control over his two elders, evaporated into sand and reappeared on the ground showing he wasn't much taller than Naruto. He and Naruto's eyes met briefly and something inside the young warlock flinched, seeing something in his eyes that was frighteningly familiar but he shook it off. Sasuke also jumped down from the tree and came to stand beside his comrade, now genuinely interested in Naruto's time in the earth dimension.

"I apologise to you both for their idiocy," said Gaara, his arms folded as if warning off any people foolish enough to try and so much as touch him. He turned his cold stare to Sasuke thinking, 'he stopped Kankuro with a pebble, made it look easy. He's someone to keep an eye on. He then averted his gaze and placed it on Naruto who was ignoring them despite Gaara hard stare and Temari's muffled protestations though the rope still in her mouth, and was handing Konohamaru back the sweets he'd dropped. Gaara stared at the surprisingly innocent looking ninja and thought, 'and this one....he's more than he appears....just what kind of jutsu was that and what is the stick he used? He'll have to be watched too.'

He turned to his siblings who were a lot more baffled than he was at the boy who had taken them down with a stick. Temari was now standing as Kankuro helped her cut her bonds which seemed to be held together with something more than knots. Too weak to be a jutsu but it was definitely strange and not to mention tricky. Kankuro held his wound wincing slightly, it wasn't bleeding heavily but it stung like hell. Naruto saw this and for the third time in just over two months, thanked Professor Snape for the book that belonged to the 'Half-Blood Prince' whoever he was. Sectumsempra was a spell created by the owner of the book with the words, 'For Enemies' beside it. Naruto searched everywhere in the grand Hogwarts library and couldn't find a trace of the spell or the so called 'Half-Blood Prince'. Naruto then perked up, he better find a way of keeping them quite about this because if it was discovered he used a dangerous spell like that outside of school then he didn't know how much trouble he'd be in, only that it would be a lot. He briefly considered using; 'Obliviate' on them but that would raise too many questions.

"I assume you're here for the chunin exams," asked Sasuke coolly.

"Yes we are," grinned Temari holding up her permission slip of entrance into the leaf village.

"Well it's not looking good for you two so far is it?"

Temari and Kankuro growled at the black haired kid's cheeky yet coolly executed comment while Gaara just turned away from them and ordered more than said, "Lets go."

Not willing to argue with Gaara and wanting to get Kankuro's wound taken care of they turned and started to retreat, "Hey one more thing," they heard the blond kid say, "I think it's best if you keep this quite."

The siblings turned back to see a cheeky grin on the boy's face, "And why's that," spat Kankuro.

The boy's grin widened, "Well if you guys are here for the chunin exams you want to make a good impression and it won't look too good for you two if it gets out that you got beaten by two kids with a stick and a stone."

The brother and sister realised the cheeky bastard was right and thought it was better that they kept this whole thing quite not to mention the trouble they would get into if their superiors found out they caused a scene but they glared one more time for good measure. Gaara even found the comment mildly amusing not that he showed any signs of it. In fact it was incredibly unlikely he fully knew what the feeling was aside from its name.

When the sand ninjas were out of sight and Konohamaru and his friends had left to show off their wizard treats to their families Naruto turned to his team mates and said, "Those guys are bad news, we should keep an eye on them."

"You mean follow them? Naruto I don't think that's necessary-"

"No Sakura-chan not follow them just keep an eye on them," replied the blond haired boy digging into his cloak that seemed to hold everything.

"What do you mean?"

The magical ninja then pulled out his prized present from Fred and George. Something he had to leave up to his prankster comrades in the middle of making to study for his exams, "I mean we'll use this to keep an eye on them."

"A piece of paper," scoffed Sasuke truly thinking the idiot had lost the plot.

"Parchment," corrected Naruto, "and yes, hold this for me," and he handed it to Sasuke who humoured him, "you have to swear that you will never let anyone know I showed you this," Sakura nodded and Sasuke rolled his eyes but Naruto knew he wouldn't breath a word.

Naruto drew his wand and tapped the parchment, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." (Fred and George thought it would be better if the spell was in Japanese considering what the parchment contained).

Before Sakura and Sasuke's eyes words appeared on the page. Naruto told Sakura to read, "The Weird, The Wonderful and The Weirder of Hogwarts, following in the footsteps of messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present The Marauder's Map the Second."

His two team mates looked at him as if he had well and truly lost it, "Open it," he said grinning.

Sasuke opened the map and looked at for a few minutes before he realised he was looking at a map of Konoha, "This is a map of our village."

"I know that I was one of the three who created it. We got the idea from a map Fred and George found in their first year called The Marauder's map which showed Hogwarts and I asked them if they would help me make one of Konoha. The map shows everyone in the village. No matter who they are if they enter the village their names come up on the map and you can see where they are and what they're doing."

"This is brilliant Naruto, do you realised how valuable a ninja tool this could be?" exclaimed Sakura.

"Did you also know that this in the hands on an enemy is map of our village's secrets," said Sasuke.

"Yes which is exactly why....mischief managed," Naruto flicked his wand and the writing disappeared and the map folded itself in Sasuke's hand, "....I'm the only one who can open it."

The young warlock took his prized map and replaced it in his cloak making sure it was safe, he and his two prankster comrades worked like hell on this and he wasn't going to loose it after two and a half months of work. He thought back to the day they began making it

_Naruto saw Fred and George together looking at something. They were always so careful not to be seen, in fact if Naruto hadn't been so sneaky himself he'd have no chance of catching them. The magical ninja walked up to them not making a sound and tapped them on the back. The two red heads made simultaneous jumps and turned to face Naruto with their hands behind their backs._

_"What have you got there?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Nothing?"_

_"Nothing."_

_With speed a civilian didn't have a hope of defending against Naruto ran around the twins and grabbed the parchment they were looking at, "This doesn't look like nothing to me."_

_Fred and George tried to retrieve the paper but Naruto was too fast. He opened it and read it seeing the names of all his friends and teachers, "This is so cool."_

_"Please don't tell-"_

_"That is where our success has come from-"_

_"We'd be more than happy to share it with you-"_

_"If you promise not to tell anyone."_

_"Relax you two I was never going to tell anyone. Where'd you get this anyway? This is a map of Hogwarts isn't it? It has where everyone is doesn't it? I'm right aren't I?"_

_"Yeh, yeh we'll tell you everything-"_

_"If you pipe down-"_

_"We got it from Flich's office in our first year-" _

_"It has all the secret passage ways in and out of the castle-"_

_"We must have them all memorized by now."_

_Naruto was suddenly struck with a brilliant idea, "Hey, you guys know how this map works right?"_

_"Yeh. More or less-" _

_"But the mechanics are still a mystery."_

_"Well could you guys help me make one of my home village, you have no idea who much that would come in handy to me."_

_The twins considered it between themselves without saying a word and decided that learning how the map works was a great idea if they ever needed a new one or were planning to make one of somewhere else. They turned to the boy with whom they had shared pranks and laughs and agreed he was gifted enough to be included enough their schemes. The twins simultaneously said, "Yes."_

And 'The Marauder's Map the Second' was born. The three team mates parted ways after two of them regained their senses and left to train with the beginning of the exam approaching and not every member of team seven sure they should participate.

* * *

Sakura was worried about the chunin exams but she decided to show up after her encounter with the mysterious ninja who cast a small genjutsu on her.

"Oi Sakura-chan," she heard Naruto's cheerful voice and spotted her teammates waiting at the door. She was a little nervous but calmed down considerably when Naruto began talking to her taking her mind off the exam.

Soon they went in side and almost immediately Sasuke noticed something was off. He pointed to the sign, "That's a genjutsu."

Before his teammates had the opportunity to reply there was a loud noise as someone was thrown backwards. The looked over to see to young boys guarding the door, 'Probably chunin sent to confuse us,' thought Sasuke.

The boy who was thrown back was in a green jumpsuit and didn't look very strong. The minute he saw Sakura his eyes lit up.

"You don't fool us," said Sasuke with his comrades standing on either side of him, "we're going to the third floor. Your weak genjutsu doesn't fool us."

The guards glared at Sasuke, "You'd have to be blind not to see that. What about you Sakura you must have seen it before anyone else."

"Huh."

"Well you have the best analytical skills on our squad. And you Naruto, magic is the trickiest thing out there sure you wouldn't fall for something so weak."

Naruto smiled, "Sure, in fact allow me to clear the way," the young warlock drew his wand and pointed it in the direction of the chunin and exclaimed, "winguardium leviosa."

Everyone was astonished as the two guards flew into the air and hung there for a few seconds before the boy who was holing them there gave a violent, swift flick of his wrist and the two chunin went flying into the wall and slid to the ground with a thud. Naruto grinned and replaced his wand in its usual position under his cloak. The rest of the genin were astounded at the trio. Not only did they spot something everyone else had completely missed but the blond boy was wielding some kind of strange jutsu. The team under Maito Guy approached the talented rookies. Lee walked up to Sakura and asked her if she would go out with him, only to have her fiercely deny him anything, perhaps even more viciously than she did Naruto. Tenten walked up to Naruto as he was thinking, 'I know who you feel bushy brow.'

The young weapons expert giggled a little as she approached Naruto, she had never seen him around before and from the cloak she deduced he wasn't from around here at all. He was really a very handsome young boy (if a little short for her tastes) and the cloak made him very mysterious. The boy suddenly slipped his arms out of the sleeves of the cloak and placed it so that it was sitting on his shoulders, as it was too hot a day to stay covered up. Tenten stopped dead as she laid her eyes on the finely built body, her eyes travelling over muscular arms folded over a sculpted chest. She must have been staring for at least a minute before Naruto lifted his head in her direction, "Are you ok you look a little flushed?"

Tenten's head snapped up to his sweet looking face and smiled, "No I'm fine. My name is Tenten."

"Hi Tenten-chan. My name's Naruto."

"Are you from around here?"

"Yeh, what would make you think I wasn't?"

"Oh it's just I thought your clothes were a little strange a moment ago but now I see you are in shinobi attire," she was starting to get flushed again. Desperately trying to find a way around telling him she was staring at him.

"Oh well I have been away from the village for a couple of months."

"Really that's interesting."

"Maybe you'll get to see what I learnt while I was away when we get to the final stage."

"I guess I'll see you then Naruto-kun."

Neji however was more interested in Sasuke, "You there," he called as his two teammates returned from their respective conversations with team seven members, came to stand behind him, "what's your name?"

"I'm not obliged to answer that."

"What," Neji growled.

"Besides, you should really introduce yourself first before demanding names from other people."

Sasuke turned away and called to his teammates to follow. Naruto, who was lazily leaning against the wall, pushed himself off of it with his foot and followed slowly while Sakura ran to catch up with Sasuke. As they left team Gai looked on, "He's pretty bold," said Tenten indicating Sasuke, "does he interest you."

"Hn."

"Not enough of a challenge or not up to the challenge?" she said cheekily while Neji simply turned and glared at her, "What about the blond kid with the strange jutsu. He seems interesting."

She was met with the same, "Hn."

They began walking but Lee didn't come with them, "Lee what are you waiting for?"

"Do not wait for me; there is something I wish to do. I will catch up with you in a minute," and with the he sped off.

"What was that about?"

"How should I know?"

* * *

Team 7 was walking lazily to the registry office where they would enter the chunin exams when they heard a call of, "Hey you with the attitude. Stop right there."

They turned around to see the strangely dressed genin with the bad hair cut. Sakura yelped at his reappearance and Naruto put his arms back in the sleeves of his cloak.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke in a board manner.

"I want to fight, right here, right now."

Sasuke lowered his eyebrows, "You want to fight me here and now, huh," he said showing little to no interest.

"Yes," exclaimed the genin jumping down from the balcony he was standing on proclaiming, "I am Rock Lee. Like you said it is polite for a challenger to give his own name before asking others, isn't that right Uchiha Sasuke?"

"So you know me."

"Everyone has heard of the great Uchiha clan. I want to see for myself how great they are."

Naruto was watching this out of interest and looked over at Sasuke who now looked mildly interested, "And you," he heard Lee say and turned to him, "I am interested in your Jutsu. I would like to see how I fair against it. I would like you both to come at me."

Naruto was overjoyed that someone was interested in him for a change but he knew the rules, he could use magic outside of school. The only reason he performed a few since he got here was practice or spells that no-one would make a big deal of. The only reason he used a dangerous spell the day before was because Konohamaru was in danger. It wasn't necessary for him to use spells here and he didn't want to disappoint Dumbledore and he swore he would make Dumbledore proud and even if that meant letting Sasuke have all the fun, so be it, "Sorry, my teacher has forbidden me from using my techniques in a fight so your stuck with Sasuke."

Something inside Lee seemed to flinch at the mention of a teacher seeing his sensei had forbidden him from using techniques un-necessarily but he just said, "Very well."

Sakura was getting anxious and looked at the clock, "No Sasuke there isn't time. We have to register by three o'clock that less than half an hour."

"Relax this will all be over in five second," and with that he began running towards Lee who had one palm straight out in front of him and one fist behind his back.

Then something happened that neither of Sasuke's team mates expected Lee began moving at a speed that made him all but invisible and Sasuke realized he wasn't moving fast enough so he held up his arms to guard himself against the kick but to the surprise of all members of team Seven Lee went right through it. Sasuke was thrown back and landed on his side. He stood up thinking, 'What technique is he using to get to me? A ninjutsu or a Genjutsu?' Then a smirk crept onto his face, "I've been waiting to try this out."

Naruto and Sakura looked curiously at Sasuke. The they saw it, his eyes became crimson red. Naruto had seen this before in the land of waves, he flinched significantly as he laid his own eyes on them remembering who he saw them change from red to black as Sasuke seemed to die in his arms. Sakura on the other hand had her mouth open in great joy, 'Could it be? It's Sharingan, when did Sasuke learn how to use that,' Sasuke than began approaching Lee again, 'Sasuke's getting stronger every day. Just what you'd expect from an Uchiha. There's no way Sasuke could loose to this guy.'

But despite her sureness of this fact Lee got through Sasuke's guard once again, "I know your sharingan allows you to read your opponents chakra and decipher his hands signs and his movements. However that will not help you here because I am using taijutsu and even if your eyes can read my movements if your body can't keep up what good does it do you," Sasuke growled in frustration, "you see I do not try to hide or disguise my moves, I do not have to even if you can read my movements you still cannot stop them you are too slow," Sasuke lashed out at him but he dodged with ease, "the fact is your sharingan is the worst match for my advanced taijutsu and I will prove it."

Once again Lee kicked him and sent him flying into the air. Before Sasuke knew what was happening Lee was behind him, "Shadow dance," he deciphered as Lee appeared behind him.

"Right now I will prove my point. That hard work outweighs natural talent," the tape on his wrist began to unwind but before he could perform his move his tape was nailed to the wall and a voice proclaimed, "that's enough Lee."

The genin in question elbowed Sasuke and jumped to the ground walking over to the owner of that voice which Naruto was surprised to discover was a turtle. Sasuke was quite shaken up and Sakura made the observation that he wasn't going to take the fall right so she ran and caught him, sliding painfully across the floor on her knees.

Naruto on the other hand was too shocked to perform any act of movement at the moment. Between the fact that someone had beaten Sasuke and that said victor was talking to a turtle, "Hey you guys," shouted Naruto as he came out of his stupor and ran over to his teammates.

"What Naruto?"

"He's talking to a turtle isn't he?"

"Of course he is, what do you think he's talking to."

"Yeah well maybe that means that turtles can be sensei too."

"How am I suppose to know if they can be sensei?"

Lee flinched as he was scolded by the turtle for revealing his techniques, "Are you prepared to take the punishment for your actions."

"I....yes sir."

"Gai-sensei, please take care of the rest."

And with a poof a man who was dressed and looked oddly like Lee appeared on top of the turtle, "You are all in the spring time of youth I hope," he said as he appeared.

His look shocked the three members of team seven two of whom couldn't helped yelling in surprise while the others eyes became as wide as saucers, "He's even weirder than Lee," shouted a surprised Naruto, "weirder clothes, weirder hair and super bushy eyebrows."

A vein on Lee's forehead became visible and he turned around shouted, "Do not insult Gai-sensei."

"How do you expect us to react after seeing these weird things?" shouted back Naruto.

"What did you say?"

"Enough Lee."

Lee quieten down immediately and turned to his sensei who in turn punched him square on the jaw. The three genin yet again yelped in surprise as Lee went flying across the room. Then immediately after punching him Gai-sensei went up to him knelt down beside him and embraced him. If team seven's jaws weren't already on the floor they would have dropped further at seeing this. Naruto while thinking it was weird thought it was nice having never had a hug from anyone but Iruka-sensei and he vaguely remembered a couple from Ayame when he was little but other than that he had, had little to no human contact so he thought a situation like this wasn't so 'dangerous' as Sakura put it when he pointed out his opinion to her.

"It's Ok Lee."

"You are too kind Gai-sensei."

"Now I want you to give me two hundred laps around the leaf village. Lets go."

"Yes sir."

Gai and his student were about to leave when they heard, "Wait we're not through here yet," and, "What are you going to do about the chunin exam? There's not time for this kind of behavior."

"Yes that's right. Lee not only did you provoke a fight but you disrupted the chunin exams. I believe that warrants a more severe punishment doesn't it?"

"Yes sir."

"Then give me five hundred laps."

"Yes sir."

The three young genin just continued to stare, "They're insane," insane Sakura said.

"Yeah they probably are but what's the deal with that turtle?"

Gai looked over at the students of his 'eternal rival' and thought, 'This is Kakashi's squad.'

Sakura saw this and exclaimed, "Ah, he's looking our way."

"Tell me you three how is Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Do you know him?"

"Do I know Kakashi," he chuckled, "people say that he and I are eternal arch rivals."

"That sounds so fake."

Lee once again started yelling at them for insulting his sensei until Gai told him to let it slide. Sasuke kept a close eye on the suspicious man but one blink and he was gone. Reappearing behind Kakashi's team he proclaimed proudly, "The record stands at forty-nine to him fifty to me, which means I'm in the lead."

"How the hell did he beat Kakashi?" asked Naruto, to no-one in particular not expecting anyone to know how that was possible.

"The truth is I'm stronger than Kakashi and faster too."

Sasuke was becoming more angry by the minute realizing that the strange man wasn't lying, he was definitely faster than Kakashi and his he was a taijutsu specialist like his student then his strength should exceed Kakashi's as well. Sasuke's fists clenched at his side of their own accord as Gai-sensei told Lee to go onward to the exam and give it his best before disappearing, "Sasuke-kun," said Lee, "I've have not been honest with you. I may have wanted to test my skills but you were just practice, there is someone else I want to fight, someone on my own team. Now you are a target for the exams I will crush you. I have warned you now farewell."

Lee disappeared over the balcony he had at the beginning of this bizarre episode jumped down from but as he disappeared Sasuke's rage didn't follow him in fact the Uchiha was shaking with it, "Sasuke-kun," Sakura said gently.

Naruto on the other hand wasn't one to be gentle with Sasuke, there was something he wanted to say to his teammate so he said it plainly and bluntly, "Looks like the Uchiha clan isn't as wonderful as everyone thinks."

"Naruto," warned Sakura with her fists clenched but for once Naruto wasn't listening to her threats. he wasn't finished with Sasuke yet.

"Shut up," said Sasuke barely able to get the words out, he was so angry, "next time I'll destroy him."

"And you lost so badly to him as well."

"Naruto what's wrong with you," Sakura was confused, she knew Naruto and Sasuke continuously insulted each other but neither of them had ever said anything to maliciously hurt the other. Naruto was being very viciously blunt here.

Sasuke turn towards his teammate with a growl that promised pain if he didn't shut up. Anyone else would have at least flinched under that glare but Naruto didn't even blink, he knew Sasuke and he knew Sasuke should here the truth whether he liked it or not, "You saw his hands right," said Naruto more grave than usual.

Sasuke's mouth opened wide as he stared at his teammate, "I bet bushy trains until he can't move every day and probably night too. Trains harder than you do," Sasuke angry expression was turned to the ground as he realized Naruto was right, "that's all there is to it."

Sasuke stood there quite for a few seconds then unclenched his hand saying, "Good, these chunin exams will be exciting."

Naruto smiled, "Right."

"Naruto, Sakura, lets go."

And with that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura made their way to the examination room.

* * *

_I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and don't worry about the restriction on magic outside school, the length of the exams compared with the length of the holidays or wizards coming to Konoha it will all be explained. Next time: The chunin exams begin. It's a kind of magic._


	8. The Exams Begin: It's a kind of Magic

The three genin stopped short when they saw their sensei standing in front of the door they were meant to go through to take their examination. He congratulated them all on arriving, "The rules are, you can only enter the exam in teams of three. I didn't tell you this because Sakura I didn't want the other guys pressuring you I wanted you to be here of your own accord," he stopped and smiled, "but you're all here and for the right reasons. Good luck," and he opened the door letting his students enter.

They entered a classroom full of genin varying in shapes, sizes, abilities and villages. If Naruto and Sasuke had been anyone else they may have flinched when a certain redheaded sand user looked at them narrowing his eyes. They just ignored it and turned in the direction of the squeal, well Sasuke didn't get a chance to turn as he was jumped on from behind. A blonde with a bad temper clung to Sasuke sneering at Sakura, "I knew you'd be here Sasuke-kun you're just to cool a guy to miss this."

"Get your filthy hands off Sasuke Ino-pig."

"Sorry forehead-girl but Sasuke's all mine."

"You leave my forehead out of this."

Naruto stared at his old academy classmates and smiled a little in amusement, "Well, well look who it is," he said as he noticed the lazy Shikamaru and the gluttonous Chouji behind Ino.

"You know what pip squeak," began Shikamaru, "uhh forget it you're not worth the effort."

"I can see you haven't changed."

"The same can't be said for you," said Ino who noticed a drastic change in Naruto and not just the change of his ridiculous clothing.

"Thanks I think."

"What's that you're wearing? Where the hell have you been we've seen Sasuke-kun and forehead-girl around but where have you been?"

"I've been away any earth dimension learning about magic."

"Ha ha very funny where have you really been?"

"Shut up Ino-pig he's telling the truth. A weird guy from the Earth dimension came and asked Naruto to join his school. He's learned all sorts of cool stuff."

"Okay then show us," a new voice said, Naruto turned in the direction it came from and saw the cocky Inuzuka Kiba and his team.

"Yet like I'd reveal my techniques to the likes of you."

"What did you say to me?"

"But hey if you're so eager to see some magic why don't I just jinx into next year," said Naruto reaching his hand into his cloak but not drawing his wand.

"I'm sure Kiba-kun didn't mean it Naruto-kun."

Naruto removed his hand from his cloak and looked at Hyuuga Hinata who in turn blushed and looked away. Suddenly an older boy with white hair and glasses came over to them, "I guess you're all rookies," he proceeded to tell them some secrets of the exam, explaining that this was his seventh time taking it. This attracted some glares from sound genin who the push the older boy, throwing him across the room, breaking his glasses. Naruto had, had just about enough of their attitude and took his wand out of his cloak. The sound genin laughed and the rookies save Sasuke and Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What do you think that stick will do?" Asked one of the sound genin.

"It can do this," he then pointed in the direction of Kabuto's broken glasses, Kabuto's eyes widened, "Oculous repairo."

All eyes that were watching mirrored Kabuto's and widened as the glasses repaired themselves, "Now it's your turn," said Naruto to the sound genin, threateningly twiddling his wand around his fingers. The sound genin were about to retaliate when a large, scary looking man entered and stopped them, "Anyone seen fighting without permission will be disqualified, no excuses. My name is Morino Ibiki and I will be your first examiner."

(1)

* * *

As Naruto stood outside the forest of death with his teammates, his mind couldn't help but wander back to Hogwarts and the 'Dark Forest' that lay just outside it. Many times he had itched to go explore it but for fear of loosing points for Griffindor he stayed put. Hermione had told him the stories she heard about what lay in that forest, werewolves, spirits, centaurs and much more than any wizard could ever imagine. This just made him want to explore it more. The proctor, Anko explained the forest of death to them, "Every team will be given a scroll either earth or heaven. Once you have your scroll you will all be sent into the forest. You must retrieve the scroll you don't have, so if you are given an earth scroll, look for a heaven scroll and vice-versa. Am I being clear enough for you maggots?"

"But what are we suppose to do for food," cried Chouji in despair.

"Don't concern your self; there is plenty of things in the forest to eat. Just make sure you distinguish the edible from the poisonous."

Chouji gulped, "Once you have both scrolls return to the tower and wait there until you are told otherwise, got it? Now I guess you're ready to find out why this is called the forest of death."

"No sweat," said Naruto to his teammates, earning him a glare from Anko, "we have one of these at Hogwarts. As long as there are no werewolves or angry centaurs in there we'll be fine."

Suddenly a kunai came flying by and before Naruto could react it grazed his cheek. He pulled his wand out of his cloak through instinct but Anko was already behind him. She stuck her tongue out and tasted the drop of blood that dribbled down his tanned skin. He was so freaked out by this that all he could do was move well out of her way. He knew that he wouldn't be able to cast a spell on her; she was a special jounin so she could defend against it no problem. He looked at the contemplative expression on her face as she made a sound of pleasure at the taste of his blood, "Mmmm, interesting."

"Freaky Slytherin bitch," said Naruto in broken English. He had memorized a lot of swear words from the book Hermione had given him for Christmas as he thought it would be useful to curse someone without them understanding what it is you're saying.

Anko looked at him quizzically before shrugging and then returning to her post. All the genin got into their starting positions and Anko released the gate. When Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura found a spot where they could talk they decided to come up with a password. Naruto groaned as Sasuke gave them an exceedingly long one, "I thought it was meant to be a pass _word_ not a pass speech," Sasuke just shot him a glare, "anyway, where do you guys want to start looking. The teams must have gone off in all directions."

"Naruto's right," said Sakura, "we should start scouting."

"I think the best place to do that would be the skies," said Naruto looking up at the clear blue sky, peaking through the trees.

"Don't be ridiculous," huffed Sakura, "how are we suppose to scout from the skies?"

"Accio Drangonbolt," the young warlock exclaimed, pointing his wand high into the air. Before his comrades knew it a broom was in front of them. It was beautiful, decorated in gold and no doubt made by the hands of a master craftsman. Sasuke and Sakura watched their teammate jump on the floating object and take off into the sky. They both looked at each other not quite knowing what to say, Sasuke recovered first but they stayed silent until Naruto descended and jumped off the broom sending back into the atmosphere.

"There are two teams within easy range of us, one in that direction and one in that direction. The team over there contains that grass ninja that we saw before we entered the forest. I'm not sure which scrolls they have though."

Sasuke and Sakura were stunned by Naruto's quick surveillance, while he was thinking, 'Wow, Quidittch has really paid off,' not only did he mean his flying but also his ability to gather information. You always had to know where the other team was in Quidittch if you didn't it could mean your death. It was an unlikely event but it could happen so you always had to be on alert and not let the other team trap you, you had to trap them instead.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the forest Kiba, Shino and Hinata were making their way through trees, Kiba acting as the leader, "Akamaru says that there are two teams in this direction. I say we take them out."

"Don't be so rash, we don't even know which scrolls they have and besides we already have ours," interjected Shino.

"Yes but if we collect as many scrolls as we can then they'll be even less scrolls to go around which will eliminate some competition."

With many arguments from his teammates Kiba headed in the direction of the two teams. They hid in the bushes as the two teams faced each other. The redheaded sand genin had a murderous look in his eyes, like killing was the only thing on his mind and he would not be detained from doing it. Team 8 stayed hidden and hidden well when they saw those eyes. They recognised one of the teams as the scary sand siblings from the first exam but they didn't know who the others were. The two elder siblings didn't seem unaffected by the cold look in their junior's eyes in fact they cringed as Gaara stared down their opponents, "Hey Gaara," said Kankuro cautiously, "we don't know which scroll they have. Wouldn't it be better to gather information first otherwise we could be fighting an un-necessary battle."

"No," said a cold and terrifying voice, "they looked at me the wrong way so they're going to die."

The ninja behind the bushes flinched along with the two elder sand siblings but the grass ninja didn't look convinced. One of them took out an umbrella and deployed needles from it. The red-headed boy didn't move but the sand that appeared to be floating around him did and it encased him catching all the needles that flew towards him. The eyes that peaked out of the hole the sand left were even more murderous than they were before in fact they were the eyes of an unstable psychopath who lived only for blood.

"The sand shield. It's a jutsu only Gaara can do. The sand moves to protect him and it seems to happen independent of his will. Face it you guys can't hope to defeat Gaara."

The grass ninja looked angry and began to attack again. They didn't get far before Gaara's sand encased one of them holding him immobile, "Now you die."

Without so much as a flicker of regret the sand user clenched his fist and crushed his prisoner. Blood flew everywhere but not a speck of it landed on Gaara. Team eight were shivering with intense fright and Kiba noted that the sand reeked of blood. The other grass ninja were also shivering; they took their scroll out and placed it on the ground, "Here, here's our scroll. Take it."

"Please spare us."

Gaara again didn't flinch as the genin begged for their lives he just encased them with sand, the same way he did their comrade and crushed them.

Kankuro walked over to where the deceased genin had dropped their scroll, "We're in luck it's a heaven scroll, just what we needed. Now we can head to the tower."

"No."

"What?"

"It's still not enough for me."

"Gaara we have the scroll."

"That doesn't matter to me. All I want is to feel alive and to do that I must kill."

Team 8 were trying to retreat but they froze when Gaara began to gather up sand again, "Look," said Kankuro grabbing his younger brother by the sash across his chest, "I know this test is no problem for you but it's dangerous for Temari and me. Sometimes you just have to listen to your big brother."

"Too bad I don't think of you as my big brother at all," said Gaara, voice unchanging as he moved Kankuro's hand away, "if you get in my way I _will _kill you."

Gaara continued to gather sand and send it in the direction of the hidden genin as if he was a hungry lion that could sense their fear, "Gaara please," pleaded Temari trying to be soothing, "you don't have to treat us like we're the enemy. Please do this as a favour to your sister."

Gaara appeared to be contemplating this. He gathered more sand and the five genin thought he had ignored this plea but then they saw the sand gather into a plug that he placed in the opening of his gourd, "Fine."

All five of the genin breathed a sigh of intense relief. Team eight were panting and thanking all the deities they knew for their lives while the two older sand ninja were thinking that this was exactly the reason why they didn't want to be stuck in the forest with their brother.

The sand ninja walked away leaving terror in their wake but what none of them (especially Gaara) knew is that before they exited this forest they would encounter a terror that would stay with them for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Team seven were doing a lot better than they had first thought they would. They decided to move away from the team of grass ninja as Sasuke had decided they were too dangerous and they went for the other team. They were a team of rain genin quite older than team 7, "Alright," said Sasuke taking his eyes of the target and turning to face his teammates, "we have to find out what scroll they have before we attack."

"Right," replied Naruto giving him a firm nod. He then held his gloved hand high in the air and as if from no where, the bird he had introduced them to a few days ago floated down to land on it, "Hosenka do you think you could get close to them and find out if they have a heaven or an earth scroll."

Hosenka gave an affirmative chirp and Naruto pulled out his wand turning her almost the size of a fly, "Be careful."

She gave another chirp, sounding more like a squeak this time and then flew towards the unsuspecting genin.

Sasuke and Sakura looked on in amazement as Hosenka flew over to the rain genin and search their pouches. It wasn't long before she came back to rest on Naruto's arm and transformed back to her original size he looked at her as if waiting for an answer and then she gave a few chirps, Naruto looked at his teammates and said, "They have a heaven scroll just what we need."

However before they could formulate an attack plan on these rain genin they were ambushed themselves. Two giant snakes came baring down on them and before Naruto knew it Hosenka had grabbed him by his cloak and lifted him into the air trying desperately to get him out of danger but it was no use. One of the snakes came flying towards them with its mouth wide open. Naruto grabbed Hosenka and threw her out of reach of the snake just as its jaws closed on him and he was swallowed.

"Naruto," shrieked Sakura but neither her nor Sasuke had time to get him back as they found themselves frozen in place. They moved their eyes to see what was causing this and they saw the grass ninja they decided to try and avoid.

This was a fearsome enemy the very look in her eyes made them shiver. Her voice was almost as scary as her face she took out her scroll and swallowed it, "When this is over one of us will have both scrolls and the other will be dead," she held up two kunai and said to Sasuke in a board voice, "I expected you to be more of a challenge. How disappointing."

'Move Sasuke move,' was what Sasuke was desperately thinking as he plunged and kunai into his leg in a drastic attempt to overcome his paralysation. However it did work, quick as lightening Sasuke jumped out of the way of the kunai and grabbed Sakura. The grass ninja merely smiled and stretched herself out like a snake flying into trees.

Sasuke didn't see her as he was being charged by the remaining snake, panic entered his soul and he took out his shuriken and threw them into the snake's mouth screaming desperately for it to stay away. A cruel laughter could be heard as the snake's stomach opened up and the grass ninja slithered out, "Understandable, the prey must not let down it's guard not even for a moment in the presence of it's predator."

Sasuke found himself terrified again as the grass ninja charged at him, her body stretched out like that of the snake she had just emerged from. She had nearly reached Sasuke who couldn't move for fear when they heard an exclamation of, "Bombarda," and a violent burst hit the tree they were standing on. Both Sasuke and his attacker looked in the direction the burst had come from and saw Naruto standing there triumphantly with Hosenka on his shoulder, "By the way, what was that password again?"

(2)

* * *

Back with the sand genin who were walking silently towards the tower, the two elders hanging back not walking too close to their sibling. They had been walking for ten minutes before the air around them started to grow cold, it wasn't long before they could see their breath in front of them. The young genin started to feel strange especially Gaara who had never felt more like panicking in his life since Yashamaru died. His eyes darted around the forest and his sand started to gather desperate to rid him of the threat that was near by. However neither him nor his siblings could see anything besides the trees which were beginning to turn to ice.

Gaara finally lost it and started to panic. He turned to his siblings with his sand at the ready, "Which of you is doing this to me?" he demanded in a shaky voice.

"Gaara we'd never..."

"SHUT UP," Temari and Kankuro were both getting very scared, they had never seen Gaara this terrified before. His eyes were wide as saucers, his body posture was rigid and he was shaking. He looked more unstable than they had ever seen him.

Suddenly something appeared behind Gaara. Something that made their blood turn to ice like the trees around them. The figure vaguely resembled a ghost except it was dark and had fingers that looked like bones with rotten skin. It floated above the ground and even though Gaara wasn't facing it the fear in his soul let him know it was there. He could hear the screams he had made the day Yashamaru tried to kill him. In fact he could hear every scream he'd ever made; it felt like the terror of all those events of his horrible childhood was coming back all at once. The terrified sand genin turned around slowly to face the figure that was making him feel this way. The sand couldn't protect him this time, nothing could protect him. The figure floated close to Gaara and began (what seemed to be) sucking the life out of him.

Tears of sadness and terror fell down the boy's pale face and he dropped his sand armour as he could no longer feel the strength to maintain it. The sand tried desperately of it's own accord to get between Gaara and this figure but to no avail. Temari and Kankuro were frozen in their place so they couldn't do anything.

Gaara was so close to passing out but he didn't even care, he didn't have his armour on and his sand shield wasn't working, all he wanted now was for the screaming to stop. The last thing in his sight was a tall figure standing between him and the ghost like creature then he fell to the ground and closed his eyes letting oblivion take him just after he heard an exclamation of, "Expecto Patronum."

Temari and Kankuro were still frozen in their place when the new figure appeared (seemingly out of nowhere) and their brother hit the ground. The ghost like creature seemed repelled by the light that erupted from the stick the new figure pointed at it. Then it disappeared in another flash of light and they were left with a panting teenage figure that lowered his stick and turned to the unconscious Gaara. Temari and Kankuro recovered themselves and noticed that the ice had disappeared and everything was warm once again. They turned to the boy who was about the same age as Temari who now knelt at their brother's side. They both panicked when they noticed a gash on Gaara's forehead, it wasn't serious but if Gaara woke up and realised he'd been hurt they had no idea what would happen.

"Kami-sama, Kami-sama. Gaara's been hurt," said Temari in an extremely panicked voice.

The boy removed the gourd from Gaara's back and gently laid him on his side. He then smiled up at them and said, "Don't worry this will do the trick," he then pulled out a small circular tin, slightly bigger than a baby's hand and opened it. He smeared his thumb in the contents which appeared to be a balm of some sorts and rubbed it gently on Gaara's wound. To their amazement the gash began to disappear before their eyes.

They surveyed the figure before them; he was tall but not overly so, a little taller then Kankuro, about 15-16 years of age with blond hair and smiling blue eyes. He was wearing awfully strange clothing, blue trousers of denim material and a light blue t-shirt. Something else they spotted was that he was wearing a necklace, a gold, circular necklace with an hourglass in the middle (3). When the long chain started getting in the way of his healing of Gaara's cut he tucked it away under his shirt. He looked strong enough to be a ninja but he wasn't wearing a headband.

Gaara slowly regained consciousness; he didn't open his eyes right away. The first thing he realised was that it wasn't cold anymore and the screaming had stopped, the next thing he realised was something stroking his forehead. When he felt that it came to his attention that he no longer had his armour on, that was when his eyes snapped open and he flipped backwards and came face to face with a friendly looking teenager who was holding his hands up in surrender showing he was harmless.

Gaara hurriedly gathered up his sand armour, "It's been a long time Gaara," said the older boy smiling.

The three siblings must have looked shocked, "Do I know you?" asked Gaara dangerously, finally regaining his composure.

"Not yet," said the blonde grinning.

The siblings stared down at the grinning figure, now even more suspicious than ever. Maybe he was a genin who was also in the chunin exams and attempting to steal their scroll. However he wasn't wearing a headband and his clothing was very strange not to mention the fact that he didn't have to heal Gaara's cut which gave them a suspicion that he wasn't an enemy. The young man stood up and began to approach Gaara, Gaara tensed and gathered his sand, his siblings tried to approach the teenager and tell him not to go anywhere near Gaara. Kankuro came from behind and put his arm around the boy shoulders holding him steady and Temari came from the front grasping the boy shoulders and looking him straight in the eye, "Listen to me," Temari said agitated, "don't go anywhere near Gaara."

"I'm not going to hurt him," said the boy.

"We know," said Kankuro, holding the boy tighter, "but he might hurt you."

"He wouldn't do that," said the boy, gently pushing them away and approaching Gaara once more.

"You know, I never forgot how sad your eyes looked. They remind me so much of how mine used to be."

Gaara was baffled by this; he gathered up more sand in a threatening manner and looked ready to throw it in the direction of the strange boy. However for some reason he felt he couldn't do it there was something about this man that had to be preserved. Gaara found it very unsettling how this person was talking to him as if he knew him. Yet he had never seen him in life, "Who are you?" asked Gaara in a growling voice.

The teenager just looked at the ground and chuckled, "I'm your friend."

"I have no friends and live only for myself, I Love only myself. You have no right to call yourself my friend."

"Well, that's tough Gaara because like it or not I _am_ your friend."

"I've never seen you before in my life."

"Perhaps but you will meet me very soon."

Temari jumped in, realising Gaara was getting very agitated, "You're not making any sense here. Either you leave or we kill you."

"Don't worry; I'll leave in a minute. I'm not really supposed to be here I landed here by accident, and looks like I landed here just in time."

"Oh yeah, what was that thing?" asked Kankuro still shaky from his encounter with the ghost like creature.

The blonde teenager looked down at the ground and sighed deeply, "That thing was called a Dementor."

"What is a Dementor," asked Temari. She was also shaking from the encounter.

"Dementors are probably the foulest creatures in the entire world. They infest the darkest corners of the world; they glory in decay and misery. They suck happiness and joy out of the air around them. Get too close to Demeter and every good feeling; every happy memory will be sucked out of you until you're left with nothing but the darkest moments of your life. You two didn't feel the same effects as your brother, because there are horrors in his past horrors that you don't like to think about," Temari and Kankuro avoided eye contact. They didn't know the half of what Gaara went through, but they had a pretty good idea. And this stranger was right, they didn't like to think about it, "but you felt weird though, didn't you? Like you'd never be cheerful again? Like you couldn't feel anything but cold?"

"That's right," Temari said, remembering how cold she had felt when the figure had first appeared.

The young man's gaze became sympathetic and he dug into his pocket pulling out a bar of chocolate. He broke off a piece and handed it to Temari and then gave a bit to Kankuro. He then began approaching Gaara again who tensed even further, the young man stopped about 4 feet away from the boy and held a small square of chocolate towards him, "Eat this," he said kindly, "it helps," Gaara looked at it suspiciously, "it's all right it's chocolate."

Gaara would have never usually taken anything from anyone but for some very old reason he felt like he could trust this man and he reached out slowly, taking the chocolate from him. Gaara never usually cared for chocolate, but he still felt very uneasy after these events so he took a bite. His siblings followed suit and took the bite of their own square of chocolate. The boy then broke off a piece for himself and ate.

The four teenagers ate in silence then they finish their chocolate and looked at each other, "Well," said the blonde haired boy putting the rest of the bar back in his pocket and brushing his hands together, "this has been fun, but I really have to get going. It was nice seeing you all again and hope to meet up with you very soon," the young man reached into his T-shirt and pulled out the strange hourglass necklace.

"Wait, you can't just pop out of nowhere and then disappear again without leaving us any answers," complained Kankuro.

"Oh," chuckled the boy, "a minuet ago it was leave or we kill you. Okay listen, like I said I'm really not supposed to be here. This was an accident; running into you was just a coincidence, but happy one. I met you a long time ago but you have yet to meet me."

"Wait," said Temari, "what about that thing?"

"The Dementor? Don't worry about that, I sent it back to where and when I come from (4). And Gaara," he said, turning to the redhead, "my first encounter with a Dementor was terrible as well but you'll get over it and also your eyes won't be this way forever. You'll find happiness one-day and it will be one day soon. The horrors in my past are the same as yours. That's why the Dementors affect me so bad but I've made peace with those horrors. You must too."

And with that the boy turned the hourglass around and around and gradually faded away. The three siblings stood there stunned, they had no idea what had just happened. Maybe it was all a dream but they had no time to dwell on that they had to get to the tower. Gaara's balance was still unstable and he was still shaking from the encounter. But the chocolate seemed to have helped. He would regain his composure well before a deadline of five days. As the young jinchuriki walked with his siblings to the tower he couldn't help but feel something strange. Like he had made a connection with this stranger who claimed to know him, like this person seemed to understand him. He couldn't explain it, but for now he brushed aside. He had to prove he existed and to do that he had to kill others; it felt odd how he instinctively decided not to kill this particular person. Who was he?

* * *

Arriving at the tower had been strange for team 7; it wasn't long before all the leaf village teams around their age range as well and a few other teams from neighbouring villages such as the trio from the sand joined them in the stadium. The redhead looked just as emotionless as he did the last time they spoke. They thought back to the forest of death and how they had been saved by the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Naruto and Sasuke had been unconscious for most of the time. Sakura shuddered when she thought about what happened when Sasuke woke up. She managed to calm him down but the influence of that mark the snake ninja had given him was so great it terrified her.

Naruto was awakened by Hosenka shortly after the sound ninja retreated, "You were great Hosenka," he said thinking about how the magnificent bird had clawed at the snake while Naruto was holding it down in front of Sasuke. The beautiful bird looked down at the gash on Naruto's arm and began weeping. The surrounding ninja were astonished as the wound closed up as the tears hit it, "Thanks Hosenka."

She jumped off his arm and landed on his shoulder, "How is that even possible?" asked Shikamaru pointing at the bird, actually interested for once.

"Hosenka's a phoenix. Her tears have healing powers," Naruto said proudly as he stood up and walked over to Lee who was being chastised by Tenten.

"Hey Tenten-chan," he said as he motioned for Hosenka to go to Lee. She did and she wept over his wound just like she did with Naruto's and it healed before the ninja's eyes, "So bushy-brow what are you and Tenten-chan doing here."

"I saw that my youthful fellow leaf ninja needed assistance so I came but I am afraid I couldn't do anything to help. I swear that I will work so that next time I can succeed," he declared with tears in his eyes, feeling much better now that Hosenka's tears had healed him.

The leaf village ninja squads parted ways and went after their respective scrolls. However now they all stood there in the tower staring each other down. The Hokage came in and began congratulating everyone, "The chunin exam finals will take place a month from now which gives participants plenty of time to prepare. However we have too many successful genin so we must hold a preliminary exam where you will all be given an opponent and you must beat that opponent to take part in the finals. I also have an important announcement to make. I have received an owl from the ministry of magic from the earth dimension, I'm sure most of you have heard of it, requesting that he and the ministry as well as a selection of students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry be here to witness the event."

At these words Naruto suddenly became very scared. All his friends as well as some of the most important people in the wizarding world would be here to watch him fight, there was absolutely no way he would loose this prelim match, "All right if everyone is clear, let the first match begin."

The board on the wall selected two names and those two names would be put to the test against each other while the other ninja would wait on the balcony for their turn. Naruto was not by nature a patient person so all he could do while he was up in the stands was fidget. That is until he saw some familiar faces, he turned around and a big smile made its way onto his face as he spotted Hermione, Ron and Harry making their way towards him. What were they doing here and were they even allowed to be in the stadium? Naruto did care, when Hermione was at arms length she hugged him tight and he hugged back, "What are you guys doing here," he asked hoping they could stay to watch him fight.

"We're here to cheer you on of course," said Harry smiling, happy to see his friend again and eager to tell him about his new invisibility cloak, "when Ron's parents heard that the minister of magic was coming to watch the chunin exam finals they decided to come home from Romania early and take us to see you before they started."

"Well you're just in time; we're in the middle of the prelim matches. Sasuke's already had his so he's off resting, maybe you could meet him later," he turned to his other teammates, "Kakashi-sensei, Sakura this is Hermione, Harry and Ron from Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled and shook both their hands, "It's lovely to meet you both we've heard so much about you."

Kakashi smiled, or at least the young wizards thought he did, it was hard to tell with that mask on, "We've heard quite a bit about you all too. I'm very intrigued to see what Naruto has learnt from your world."

"Oh that reminds me," said Harry digging into his jeans pocket, "Dumbledore told me to give you these," and he pulled out two envelops.

"What are they?"

"Well the one with the minister's seal is permission for you to use magic outside of Hogwarts for these exams and the one with the Hogwarts seal is your Hogwarts exam results," answered Hermione looking excited.

"Thanks Hermione-nee-chan. Could you hold onto these for me? I'll open them when my match is over so there are no distractions."

"Good idea," she said taking the envelops and putting them in her pocket.

The shinobi and the wizards looked up at the board as the next two names were chosen. Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka.

"All right Akamaru we got lucky," cheered Kiba.

"Finally," grinned Naruto as he drew his wand. But then he did the strangest thing, he took out his new wand case and put it inside, handing it to Ron.

"What are you doing." inquired the ginger haired boy astonished.

"Don't worry I'm still going to be using what I've learnt at school in this fight but this isn't like my Hogwarts exam. This is a ninja exam and if I don't fight like a ninja I'll never be respected as one."

Sakura and Kakashi stared at Naruto in amazement, 'Naruto,' thought Sakura feeling quite proud.

Kakashi smiled again and thought, 'You're growing up. You'll surprise us all Naruto I can feel it.'

"You're mental mate," said Ron shaking his head and taking the case but also understanding why Naruto needed to do this without the assistance of his wand.

"Good luck," smiled Harry.

"Be careful," whispered Hermione.

Naruto gave her a reassuring smile, "No need to worry Hermione-nee-chan. After everything you taught me I could beat this clown no problem. Even with my magic wand tied behind my back."

Kiba heard that comment and shouted, "Are you going to stand there talking all day or are we going to get this over with. I don't want to waste too much strength on you."

"Why you little..." Hermione tried to draw her wand and hex the impertinent genin before Naruto put his arm around her shoulders and said, "Don't worry I'll give him a good kick from you."

She smiled and backed up standing beside Ron and watched one of her best friends jump down from the stands and get ready to fight.

* * *

Kiba had never felt so sure of himself in his life; he remembered Naruto's abilities from the academy. How he struggled to do a simple transformation, how Kiba had smelt the ridiculous amount of chakra the boy seemed to waste on a simple technique.

Naruto felt uneasy but not because he thought he couldn't beat Kiba, in fact he promised himself that he would win these prelims no matter who he fought against. No, the reason Naruto felt uneasy was because he felt a pair of heartless green eyes on him. He dared not look in the direction of the creepy sand genin who was staring at him as if he had seen a ghost, Naruto almost chuckled. He spent his days around ghosts; they were nothing to be scared of.

"What are you smirking at?" he heard Kiba say, bringing him back to reality.

"Just imagining the look on your face when I pound you into the ground."

"Ha, I'd like to see you try. You don't even have that fancy stick of yours to help you."

"That doesn't matter; I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Kiba removed Akamaru from his head and set him on the ground. Naruto scowled and asked what the pup was doing there, when Kiba told him he would be helping with the fight Naruto grinned and said, "Why didn't you say so?" and lifted the right side of his cloak. As if from nowhere a majestic bird flew out of the young warlock's cloak leaving a trail of fire behind it. She circled the space between the two genin and then went to sit on Naruto's waiting arm. Hosenka was by nature a gentle bird but only to those she loved, she was fairly indifferent to everyone else but if someone threatened that which she cared about, hell would erupt. The hostile intent that was coming from this dog and his master towards Naruto made her feathers ruffle in rage. She felt Naruto's gloved hand close firmly but gently on her talons warning her not to attack yet. She calmed down but still had an undying urge to grab that cocky little dog who was now growling at her menacingly.

The surrounding shinobi, including Kiba, were astonished. Where had this bird come from? They had been told by the Hokage or their sensei's that their fellow leaf ninja had been studying magic. Most of them just laughed when they heard it believing it to be a poorly made up excuse for Naruto's unexplained absence but now they weren't so sure. From the look of the magnificent creature she wasn't from this world, even the shinobi who specialised in animals couldn't place what species she was, the power that surrounded her was different than chakra. It was like the power of fire itself.

Naruto smirked at the impression Hosenka had made on Kiba, "Are you going to stand there gawking at her all day or are we going to fight?"

Kiba and Akamaru growled in annoyance. The proctor stood between the two leaf village genin as he exclaimed, "Begin," and moved himself out of the way.

Kurenai looked towards Kakashi and thought, 'Sorry Kakashi but your boy doesn't stand a chance.'

Kakashi on the other hand wasn't thinking anything regarding Kurenai's student. He was watching his own student with rapt attention, anxious to see what tricks he had picked up from the earth dimension. He looked at the three friends who had come to see Naruto, none of them looked very strong so what could be so special about this magic he had learned. The girl however was without a doubt, clever. Perhaps even more clever than Sakura and Naruto did say she had taught him. That may have been good in the wizarding world but would it do him any good in a ninja fight.

"Come on Naruto, you can't loose to this jerk," screamed Sakura.

Naruto inwardly smiled at Sakura's support, "Look," Kiba said, "I feel sorry for you so I'm going to finish you off with one shot ok."

When Hermione heard this impretenant comment she did something completly out of character, "Come on Naruto jinx this mutt into next week," she shouted. Harry and Ron looked at her like she'd grown a second head.

Naruto was shocked too at Hermione's uncharacteristic shout but didn't show it. He opted in favour of smirking at Kiba, "Is that right, well you're even dumber than you look if you think you can beat me."

Kiba made a handseal and exclaimed, "Ninja art: Beast mimicery," and with that he lowered himself to all fours and grew long nails, "here I come," he hissed.

Naruto cringed as Kiba aproached at lightening speed, he knew this would have an impact. His oponant hit him and he flew backwards, landing with his face to the ceiling.

"This little guy's gonna be out for a while," smirked Kiba turning to the proctor.

Meanwhile people in the stands were thinking, 'That was fast,' while Hermione just giggled looking down at her classmate. Her other two classmates just looked at her confused, "What, what, what's going to happen," asked Ron excitedly.

"Shhhh," whispered Hemrione, "just watch." She had watched him train and had worked out his style. What he tended to do was put himself into positions where he could confuse an oponant mostly with shadow clones but with other techniques too. Hermione just knew that Naruto wasn't out.

"See told you," said Kurenai out loud until she saw the smirk on the young witches face.

Sakura turned to Kakashi and they smirked at each other, not knowing what Naruto had learnt in the wizarding world but confident as Hermione that he was far from finished. Sakura thought back on her memories of Naruto remebering how she thought he was weak but she had seen the times when he had saved the lives of both her and Sasuke in the forest of death. He even played the primary role in saving Kakashi-sensei in the land of the waves. He was strong and clever (under the surface) and most importantly, he never gave up. Sakura turned to Naruto's new friend Hermione and smiled at her while thinking, 'I was wrong about him.'

As Kiba walked away Naruto got to his feet and removed his cloak, "Don't ever underestimate me," he declared glaring at Kiba.

Shikamaru smiled from the stands, 'The kid's come a long way,' he thought looking over at the people (supposedly wizards, though they did look like much) who had come to see him fight, 'wonder what tricks he's got up his sleeve.'

"Yeah," shouted Rock Lee, "go Naruto."

"Yeah, yeah more tough talk. Look at youself, you're a mess."

"Ha, I just wanted to see what you've got and frankly you're pathetic. I've done transfiguration spells that hurt more than that."

Kiba growled and charged his oponant. He pulled put some smoke grenades and threw them at Naruto, enveloping him in a purple mist. When Naruto tried to escape the mist, he was hit by Akamaru pushing him back in. Kiba landed outside the smoke and waited for it to clear.

Up in the stands, Hermione smirked yet again as the smoke cleared and Naruto was revealed to be lying on the floor and Akamaru was standing wagging his tail. Naruto had tricked him yet again. The entire stadium froze as Akamaru ran towards Kiba and bit him. Hermione was the only one who knew what was going on and she could barely stifle her laughter.

Shikamaru looked in the direction of the giggling witch who burst into laughter when Akamaru transformed into Naruto revealing that it had been him the whole time. The Naruto the was lying on the ground disappeared, "To be able to balance a transformation jutsu and a clone jutsu at the same time. There's no way he should be able to do that."

The sand siblings who had been staring at Naruto the whole time, freaked out by the near perfect resemblance to the strange man they had met in the woods (the man they were unsure was real) were astonished at the interesting performance of the young shinobi, "He has certainly got his jutsu down," said Temari, convinced that this wasn't the person they had seen. The mysterious man had done all of his jutsu with a stick this boy was just an ordinary shinobi but then again wasn't he the punk they ran into a couple of days ago who gave Kankuro a nasty gash on the chest using a fancy stick. She decided not to think about it just now and enjoy the match instead.

Naruto meanwhile decided he had proven himself enough as a shinobi for now and now was the time to add a little magic.

* * *

(1) I've decided to cut the rest of the written exam out as there would be no change. I briefly thought about bringing Hermione Ron and Harry in early and they could use the invisability cloak to spy on Ibiki and learn that you were meant to cheat but then I thought about it and I decided that maybe if the wizards were more experienced they could pull it off but at this age I feel sure Ibiki would catch them in the act.

(2) Again no change in the fight except maybe Naruto uses a few more spell and Hosenka does quite a number on the snake (she's not as clever as Fawkes [thanks to whoever pointed out my mispelling] but she is definately as tough if not tougher).

(3) Don't jump to conlusions about the time turner, I know it only travels back one hour per turn and it doesn't jump through dimensions but all will be explained when it happens in Naruto's time at Hogwarts. That won't be so for another long while so don't fret about it, there is an explaination for all the abnormalities.

(4) Again there is an explaination for the time jump and the dimension jump. I'll give you a clue; combining magic and jutsu is harder than you'd think.

_So what did you guys think of the latest instalment. I know Naruto and Kiba's fight doesn't seem that different just now but like I said, Naruto wants to prove himself as a shinobi so he feels the need to fight like one but don't worry next time there will be magic (I know you're thinking how is that possible without his wand but don't worry, he's not going to have some almighty wandless power. He's going to use what he has learnt and....well I'll not give it away) and Hosenka will be joining in the fight. I thought that was good seeing as Kiba has Akamaru and the relationship Naruto has with Hosenka is very similar to that of Kiba and Akamaru. Again don't worry if it looks like Hosenka has disappeared, she's around here somewhere. Next time: Getting to know you wizards._


	9. Getting To Know You Wizards

Kiba stood there stunned as he looked at his opponent. The Naruto lying on the ground disappeared and Kiba was suddenly aware that Akamaru was missing, "Where's Akamaru?" he demanded.

"Don't worry, Hosenka's got him."

Kiba looked up and saw Akamaru dangling from the claws of the large red bird. She flew down to hover beside Naruto. The Inuzuka was surprised, this bird of Naruto's was very elusive he did even notice the bird disappear and reappear and neither did anyone on the balcony. No-one that is except Hermione who knew the secrets of the phoenix and knew how to keep her eye on one just like Naruto did.

After a few long seconds Kiba gave a deep sigh and reached into his pocket, "Naruto, if I were you I'd get your pretty little bird to put Akamaru down."

And with that he tossed a pill at Akamaru who caught it in his mouth. Kiba smirked to himself until he heard Akamaru howl in pain. The dog spit the pill onto the floor and it sizzled.

"What?" exclaimed Kiba.

Naruto laughed and Kiba reached into his pocket again, pulling out a handful of pills. He looked at them and his face became enraged. Not all the pills were the same. They were about the same size and shape and texture but the colour was different. Naruto had managed to slip some strange pills into his pocket without him noticing. That must have happened when he was masquerading as Akamaru.

"Acid pops," Naruto explained, "Nasty huh? They burn a hole straight through your tounge."

On the balcony, Ron burst out laughing along with the giggling Hermione. Harry just smirked at Naruto's clever idea even if he did know exactly what the thing was he had given to his opponent.

"What was that?" Sakura exclaimed looking towards the intelligent looking young witch.

Hermione just smiled and turned towards Sakura, "That was an acid pop," she explained.

"What's an acid pop?"

Ron turned to face Kakashi who asked the question, "It's a wizard sweet we have back home. A very nasty joke sweet. It burns a hole right through the tounge of anyone who eats it. My guess is; my brothers gave them to him as a joke. I can't believe actually used them."

Kakashi turned back to Naruto thinking, 'I've seen the power of wizards with their wands. You don't even have yours Naruto and you're still fighting at this level. You've really grown since you first entered team 7.'

Back in the arena Kiba became even more enraged and crushed the pills in his hand, "You'll pay for that."

He took hold of a real food pill and tossed it towards Akamaru who swallowed it and in turn his chakra began to grow and the colour of his fur darkened considerably. He wriggled and squirmed in Hosenka's grasp but she wasn't letting go.

Kiba was getting frustrated at the bird's strength and was about to charge at her to free Akamaru until he heard Naruto say, "Hosenka come," and saw him hold out his elbow for her to land on.

The young magical ninja considered letting Hosenka take care of Akamaru while he handled Kiba but as he felt Akamaru's strength and chakra double and saw him scratch and bite viciously he realized Hosenka was going to get hurt as the bird was just too stubborn to give up. He smiled at that but he wasn't going to let Hosenka get hurt for his sake so he called her to him.

Akamaru jumped on Kiba's back and the ninja said, "Lets go Akamaru," at the affirmative bark he made his hand signs and exclaimed, "Beast mimicry!"

Akamaru suddenly transformed into Kiba, "Man beast clones."

Naruto saw the crazy look in Kiba's eyes and knew immediately that he was in trouble, "Wait a minuet. Is he allowed to take that?"

When the proctor nodded Naruto grinned. Kiba and Akamaru suddenly charged him with violent speed as Kiba exclaimed, "Beast master jutsu: Gatsuuga."

The dog ninja collided with Naruto violently. Up in the stands Hermione gasped and grabbed Ron's wrist for a second then blushed and backed away. Kiba once again thought it was over and smirked at the boy lying on his front, bleeding.

"I will be Hokage one day," said Naruto struggling into sitting position.

Hermione, Harry and even Ron growled as Kiba started berating Naruto about his dream. Hermione knew she couldn't intervene so she settled for just gripping the railings and sneering at her friend's opponent. The young warlock reached into his potions belt and pulled out a small vial. He tilted his head back and opened his throat letting the liquid slide down to avoid the taste as much as he could.

"What's that Naruto just drank?" asked Sakura.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I don't know but I don't think it's pumpkin juice."

Naruto replaced the empty vial in his belt and struggled to his feet smirking as Kiba and Akamaru charged him. He clenched his fist as they grew near, jumped out of the way of one and punched the other. The whole stadium was gobsmacked as Naruto's punch sent Kiba through the floor.

'What incredible strength,' thought Asuma as he saw the crater Naruto made in the arena. 'In fact if Kiba didn't have his food pill he'd be out cold.'

Kiba struggled to his feet trying not let himself be paralyzed by the ridiculous strength that his opponent had gained out of nowhere. Not even a chakra pill could make him that strong.

"Strengthening solution (1)!" exclaimed Hermione, wide eyed.

"What?" asked Kakashi and Sakura simultaneously.

"It a very advanced potion. Where on earth did he get it from? First years aren't allowed any advanced course books."

Back at Hogwarts Hermione had always thought Naruto acted pretty strange when they discussed potions. For his part Naruto desperately wanted to tell Hermione about the 'Half-blood Prince' and get her help in finding out who he was but he promised Snape he wouldn't and he refused to go back on his word no matter how curious he was.

"All I know is that it is made with salamander blood and powered griffin claw and along with all the other ingredients which I don't even want to think about, it's brewed in at least two stages containing very advanced methods."

"You know everything!" exclaimed Ron. "How is it you know everything?"

"I read Ronald. Now shoosh."

The five spectators turned back to the fight. Kiba was gaping at Naruto who was smirking, "Being a wizard isn't just wand waving you know," said the latter through bared teeth.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep talking while you can because I'm about to shut you up this time."

"I'd like to see you try it," said Naruto raising his fist.

'I've got to be careful,' thought Kiba. 'If he hits me with a couple more of those and I'm out.'

"I'm going to make sure you don't get up again."

Kiba charged Naruto yet again and the latter chuckled, "How many times are you going to use that move."

"Just once more. Gatsuuga."

Naruto just stood there, not moving a muscle. Not even trying to dodge Kiba's oncoming attack. Then out of nowhere a blur of red flew into view and stopped over Naruto's head. The young warlock raised his hands and clapped them over his head. He and the bird disappeared in flames. Kiba stopped dead, wondering how the hell his opponent managed to disapperate. 'It must be that fire bird's doing,' thought Kiba as he looked around for Naruto. He had barely processed the information when he heard the sound of flames igniting behind him and felt a ferocious punch to the side of his face when he tried to turn around. The punch sent him flying across the arena and left him embedded in the wall. 'This guy,' growled Kiba inwardly as he pulled himself away from the structure.

The Inuzuka pulled out more smoke grenades and threw them at Naruto. He smirked when he saw them and exclaimed, "Hosenka fly," and she flew out of the way of the smoke but again no-one noticed her except Naruto and Hermione.

"Gatsuuga," Kiba shouted once more and entered the smoke with Akamaru.

When the smoke cleared everyone stared wide eyed as they saw not two Kiba's emerge but three. It quickly dawned on the observers that Naruto had used a transformation jutsu to turn into Kiba.

"Very clever," said Kakashi.

Ron and Harry turned their heads towards the jounin, "What did he do?" asked Harry.

Sakura smiled widely, "It's brilliant. He's used a transformation jutsu to make himself look like Kiba so Kiba doesn't know which one to attack. He has to be careful because he might attack Akamaru by accident."

"Meanwhile Naruto is safe attacking either one," observed Rock Lee. "Brilliant idea Naruto."

Harry smiled, "That's genius. It's like when we play quidditch together he always has an idea."

The ninja decided to ask about quidditch later.

"Okay well maybe you've gotten better at the transformation jutsu but you can't hide from me. I still know which one is the real you. Know how?" he punched one of his duplicates sending him flying across the room, "I can smell you."

"How does he know which one is which?" asked Ron.

"Well," explained Kakashi, "Kiba is from the Inuzuka clan. A clan that specializes in beasts, dogs to be more precise. By concentrating his chakra into his nose he can make his sense of smell a thousand times more sensitive than normal. I work a lot with dogs so I can do this too but not to the same extent as a full fledged member of this boy's clan."

"Oh," said Ron and Harry truly interested in the things chakra could do. Hermione was mentally encrypting this in her mind, truly fascinated.

"Game's over," smirked Kiba as he looked at the figure on the floor. His smirk disappeared when the transformation jutsu was expelled to reveal Akamaru on the ground, "What?" exclaimed Kiba.

'Kiba's nose got them mixed up. But how?' wondered Aburame Shino. His coat hiding his astonishment.

"So it's you," he turned to the other duplicate, "messing with me."

The transformation on that one expelled too revealing to the astonished crowd, another Akamaru, "What? How?"

The dog behind him stood up and transformed into Naruto, "That was amazing," squeaked Hinata.

"I see," smiled Hermione. "Naruto knew he was going to get hit so he had the piece of mind to transform into the dog instead of back into himself. That was amazing Naruto."

'Hmm,' thought Kakashi, 'this girl is very smart. I wonder if some of the change I've seen in Naruto is down to her.' He then smiled. Interesting bunch you wizards.

Kiba looked down at his unconscious dog and became very angry. If he let Naruto hit him with one more of those super punches of his he'd be finished but right now he didn't care. He thought, 'I'm still faster than him as long as I keep on my toes when attacking him I'll be fine.'

'Careful Naruto,' thought Kakashi, 'Your opponent has calmed himself down.'

Kiba charged Naruto with the same speed as before. Naruto dodged the same way as before but he was out of ways to fool Kiba. Shuriken came flying towards him and he realized that all he could do was dodge. Hosenka came whirling through Kiba's attacks and picked her master up from the ground flying upwards. The spectators were surprised at the bird's strength and the grace at which she could fly while carrying who knows how many times her body weight.

"You can't escape from me," shouted Kiba as he jumped into the air.

"Hosenka drop me," ordered Naruto meaning for her to move out of the way.

Kiba missed both Naruto and Hosenka but when he landed on the ground all he did was start up his attack again. Kiba probably would've hit his mark this time if it wasn't for the fact that while Hosenka held Naruto out of harms way the boy had had enough time to come up with an idea. As quick as he could he took another vial out of his belt and threw it towards Kiba, smashing it on the ground.

Kiba stopped dead in his tracks. Everyone stared for a few seconds and then Kiba fell to his knees and began violently throwing up.

"What?" exclaimed Sakura, "What happen? What was in that vial?"

Hermione almost couldn't speak, "Valetudo Trans Morbus. It's a simple medical potion designed for stomach viruses. Once swallowed it latches onto the virus but the taste is so revolting that the stomach has no choice but to throw it up taking the virus with it. And as I'm sure you can venture, the smell is less than desirable aswell."

Sakura's mouth opened in astonishment, "And Kiba's sense of smell is so sensitive that he'll be violently affected by it. Way to use you head Naruto," she called to her teammate.

Kiba tried to stand up and continue fighting but he felt like he couldn't breath. He didn't even see Naruto walk up to him at a leisurely pace and raise his fist high in the air until it was too late. Naruto punched Kiba into the floor with his potion enhanced strength. Kiba was out.

The proctor came closer and took a look at Kiba, taking note of the fact that even without an enhanced sense of smell, the potion was vile, "The Winner: Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto came running up the stairs smiling his heart out. Hinata pulled a balm out of her pocket and worked up the courage to squeak, "Naruto-kun."

Naruto stopped in his tracks. Hinata approached and held out the small container to him, "Go ahead Naruto," said Kurenai, "it's a healing ointment."

Naruto already had Hosenka to heal his wounds but he didn't want to refuse the kind offer so he nodded at Kurenai and took the balm from Hinata, "Thanks Hinata that's really nice of you."

Hermione smiled at the sweet girl's offer. The smart witch had seen the way the young Kunoichi had been looking at her friend, 'Oh Naruto. Deep down you're clever as they come but on the surface you're as dull as a butter knife.'

When Hinata walked down the stairs to check on Kiba, Hermione hugged her friend. "That was amazing Naruto."

"Yeah well done mate. That was some seriously quick thinking out there."

"That's why he's on the quidditch team," smiled Harry.

"I have to ask. When did you have the piece of mind to brew Valetudo Trans Morbus before a fight?" inquired Hermione.

"Well that was the potion I had to brew for my exam and I thought, well two and a half hours with Snape's got to pay off one way or another."

The other two members of team 7 stared at Naruto wondering how he had changed so much in the space of a few months but as the four young wizards giggled at his comment they were grateful that he hadn't changed that much.

Hosenka came out of nowhere again carrying Naruto's cloak which he had removed near the beginning of the fight. She waited for Naruto to take it and sat on the railing next to him feeling pretty pleased with herself especially when Naruto gave her feathers an affectionate stroke. In the midst of the congratulations, shinobi and wizards alike were oblivious to the murderous eyes that followed Hinata down the steps while the owner of these eyes was maliciously thinking, 'Not a care in the world have you, Hinata-sama?"

* * *

Congratulations were over and Kiba had just finished warning Hinata to bow out if Neji or Gaara were to be chosen as her opponent when the next two names appeared on the board: Hyuuga Hinata. Hyuuga Neji.

Hinata's face grew terrified. Hermione was very interested but at the same time she scowled. They had the same name which meant they were probably family, surely they would have some rule against family fighting each other. Apparently not as Hinata and Neji walked into the arena and stood facing eachother.

"I never expected to fight you, Hinata-sama," said Neji, his cruel eyes had never left his superior since Naruto's match had ended.

"Nor I, Neji-ni-san," replied Hinata, genuinely pained and slightly terrified.

"What did she call him?" asked Sakura when she heard the title.

"Brother?" said Naruto in a questionable voice. He admitted, they did look quite alike but he was at a loss as to how someone as sweet and gentle as Hinata could be related to someone as cold looking as this Neji guy. "Those two are brother and sister?"

The three wizards followed their classmate's example and looked at Kakashi for answers. They too were at a loss as to how not only they were related but how they had to fight each other. Surely they would make an exception for family

"Not exactly brother and sister," explained Kakashi. "More like cousins. They're both from the Hyuuga clan one of the leaf villages most ancient families."

"Exactly," intervened Lee, "they are both from different branches of the family. Hinata is from the main household while Neji's family is merely a side branch."

"Still," said Harry speaking up, his voice betraying a small amount of disgust, "they're family and they're made to fight each other to gain rank."

"I wouldn't concern yourself young wizard. The relationship between the main family and the branch family has always been questionable at best."

Harry didn't reply but Kakashi could tell that he and the other children from the earth dimension were disgusted that family had to fight each other. Fair enough this was a society that survived on strength and power but there had to be some humanity somewhere. Naruto wouldn't have thought much about it before but now that he had been the earth dimension and saw how wizards tried so desperately to keep peace and shield their children from the evils of the world until they were ready, now that he had seen a society that frowned so heavily on war he had to wonder if the ninja world should be more like that. The village he loved had a lot of faults, he knew that from a young age but those faults started to become more pronounced to him now as he had witnessed the gentleness and peaceful attitudes of people like Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley. This match was merely another of those faults. He knew the wizarding world was far from perfect as was seen through this guy Harry had told him about, the one people said must not be named but it was much happier than the ninja world.

Kakashi had seen the wizarding world for himself and knew it was more peaceful than the ninja world and hated war with all it's being (even if it could sometimes not be avoided or some greedy person wanted to use it for personal gain). Seeing the frown appear on his student's face made Kakashi worried. Maybe Naruto was starting to empathise with the peaceful ideals of the earth dimension. The magical ninja wasn't a violent soul after all, maybe he would feel that the other side of his heritage was a better side to live by. Kakashi shook himself of such thoughts, he knew of Naruto's love for the leaf village and his dream to become Hokage. If Naruto saw a problem with the ninja world he wouldn't run from it he would fix it.

"Look," Kakashi announced, "the match is about to begin."

"Listen to me Hinata-sama. I have a word of advice," Neji said scowling. "Withdraw now, you know you were never meant to be a ninja. Your too kind and gentle. You seek harmony. I know for a fact you never even wanted to register for these exams. You only did so because you couldn't bare to disappoint Shino and Kiba."

"Advice," scoffed Hermione, "sounds more like intimidation to me."

Naruto looked at his friends. He could tell Harry and Hermione were getting quite upset and Professor McGonogal had told him that when a wizard doesn't have control over their emotions many strange things can occur. He looked toward Ron and saw that he was getting upset too. Ron had often told him that he had been out done time and time again by his brothers so watching this happen to Hinata irritated quite a sore spot for him.

"Maybe it's best that you lot don't watch this," reasoned Naruto.

"We'll be fine Naruto," said Harry, eyes never leaving the arena.

"Yeah," entered Ron, "I want to see who this tosser thinks he is."

Kakashi too recognized the aura around the young witch and warlocks but it was relatively weak so he didn't see much grounds for sending them away when they had permission to be here.

"No," replied Hinata looking towards Neji and squirming slightly, "you're wrong Neji-ni-san. I did it because I wanted to become stronger."

"People can't change. You are no exception. You're weak Hinata-sama and you always will be."

The aura around the sorcerer's started to become stronger, and now Naruto had that same aura, "That does it," he called, so venomously that it woud have surprised his classmates had they not been caught up in their own emotional battle to stay calm and control the uprising of their suppressed mental powers, "what gives you the right to tell her what she can or can't do. Come on Hinata show this guy what you've got."

Lee, Kakashi and Sakura were surprised at first but then smiled as Hinata appeared to have stopped trembling as a result of his shout. Hinata and Neji began fighting with their family's special taijutsu. The shinobi in the stands grew more anxious as the match went on. It was an intense match no doubt about that but that is not what made them anxious, it was the aura coming from their comrade and his visitors. As the match went on and Neji began berating Hinata again telling her he was just playing with her and revealing the small bruises on her arm he had caused, the wind began to circle the sorcerers and their expressions grew more deadly.

Hinata was on the ground panting and bleeding but again when Naruto cheered for her she forced herself to stand up, "I know you have a burden on you Hinata-sama. The head clan expects so much from you. It would be so much easier on yourself if you would let go."

Hinata coughed, "No Neji-ni-san, you're wrong. I see that you are carrying a heavier burden than I am. The fact that you are stuck in the branch family, I feel for you my brother."

Neji's Byakugan grew more pronounced and he charged Hinata with all his might, intent on killing her. Four jounin restrained him and Hinata collapsed. The strange aura in the stands grew yet more intense. "HINATA," shouted Naruto as he, Sakura and Lee jumped down and the three wizards ran down the stairs, "You," said an angry, female voice belonging to Hermione as she reached the ground and walked at an extremely brisk pace towards Neji, her wand clenched tight in her hand, "you foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach (2)," she stopped when a jounin grabbed her arm just as she was about to curse Neji. She turned to the jounin, he was about to tell her off but the look in her eyes and the dangerous aura she was still wearing commanded his instincts not to.

Harry and Ron walked over to join Naruto in checking on Hinata. Naruto was just about to follow Hermione's example and draw his wand when Lee stopped him, "What are you doing?" he asked the genin just before he realized Ron still had his wand.

"Naruto-kun, I know how you feel believe me but as shinobi our fighting must be done officially in a match. The dead-last beating the genius through sheer will power. The final matches will be exciting but I wouldn't mind if you got to be his opponent."

"Alright Lee you win," said Naruto getting out of the denfensive stance he learned and practiced while studying for the dueling portion of the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam.

"Hey you, loser," called Neji as Naruto began walking away, "I have some advice for you."

"Great," mumbled Hermione so only the jounin restraining her could hear it, "more advice. Why doesn't he just call himself a bully and be done with it."

The jounin had fought beside warlocks and witches before and had respected their power. While it wasn't as powerful as chakra, there were ways to get around that such as the sneaky, tricky and varied ways sorcerers fought and the ninja world's lack of knowledge of magic seeing as it couldn't be studied properly by anyone who wasn't a sorcerer, contributed to that aswell. However the power coming from this young girl was surprising him to no end, it was equal to the power of any experienced chunin and twice as un-nerving. For her part when Hermione calmed down later she would be surprised at her own behaviour. Before meeting Naruto she wouldn't have dreamed of being this tough but since meeting him he had encouraged her to stand up for herself more, make more friends and do things other than study. She just wanted to be like him. Which was probably one of the reasons she could relate to Hinata so well.

"First," Neji said as he handed out his advice to Naruto, "stop all that ridiculous cheering it's disgraceful and secondly once and failure always a failure. You can't change that."

Naruto was about to bellow something at Neji when he felt a familiar sensation wash over him. He looked to his friends. All three of them were fuming, the wind swirled around them and the rubble on the floor of the arena started to move, "Oh no," said Naruto, knowing this was the extent of the subconscious warlock powers McGonogal was talking about. The one's that surface primarily when a wizard was scared or angry and his three friends had gone past the point of just angry. Naruto looked over at Neji who started to feel strange. His skin started getting hot and it gradually became painful. The surrounding jounin tried to approach the young wizards. "No," Naruto shouted urgently, "don't touch them you'll only make them angrier."

"Then what should we do?" asked Kakashi as Neji fell to his knees. The copy ninja knew this spell (or whatever it was they were doing) wasn't enough to kill Neji but as vicious sores started to appear on his skin he realized that the wizards weren't going to stop until Neji was punished good.

"Hermione-nee-chan listen to me. He's not worth your effort."

Hermione began to calm down as Naruto looked kindly into her eyes. The invisible aura around her faded and she took a deep calming breath. Gradually Ron and Harry follow suit, both taking deep calming breaths and looking contently at Neji who was still on his knees and now covered in sores. Naruto took Hermione's wrist and guided her back to the stairs whispering to her to take Harry and Ron home, or where ever they were staying. As they were leaving they saw Naruto slide his fingers through Hinata's blood, raise his fist towards Neji and declare, "Hinata, I give you my word. I vow to win."

* * *

Later on team 10 were eating in the barbecue restaurant congratulating and consoling their each other when two young men walked in. They recognized them as the wizards they had seen in the chunin exam preliminaries, the ones who did a number on Neji. They were quite wary of them at first but from this angle they didn't look like much. They looked like nothing more than harmless children and they definitely weren't fighters.

Ino, who was very interested in these people was the first to speak up, "Hey there. You're friends of Naruto's right?"

"Yeah," said Harry nonchalantly, "Naruto's our friend."

"Would you like to join us?" asked Chouji kindly.

Ron and Harry smiled. "Sure," said Harry, "we'd love to."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, his head resting in his folded arms on the table.

"Is he alright?" asked Ron looking at the half-conscious boy.

"Don't worry he's fine. He's just the laziest guy you'll ever meet," said Ino growling. "My name's Ino. Yamanaka Ino. What's yours?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"Where's that girl you were with?"

"Oh you mean Hermione?" asked Ron. "Well she and Naruto are making a potion for that arse. What's his name again?"

"You mean Neji?"

"That's the one."

"By the way, if you don't mind me asking. What was that you did to him."

"We don't know," said Harry shrugging his shoulders.

"You don't know," shrieked Ino, "How can you not know?"

Harry shrugged again, "It's happened to me once before. When I was angry I set a python loose at the zoo."

Before any member of team 10 could say anything Naruto walked in, "Hey guys," he said indicating Ron and Harry.

"Hey. Where's Hermione?"

"Oh she'll be here in a while. She just wanted to drop off Neji's potion and then visit Lee and Hinata."

"What happened to Lee," Harry asked genuinely worried about the nice, albeit slightly eccentric boy he'd seen cheering for his friend.

"I'd rather not talk about it just now," said Naruto evasively, suddenly looking very depressed.

"Do you think it's a good idea that, that witch delivers the cure you were making, to Neji?" asked Shikamaru who had his head up and was for one of the few times in his life, paying attention.

"Oh don't worry she's calmed down. She'll probably just chew him out a bit."

* * *

Meanwhile Hermione was making her way to Neji's hospital room where the doctors were at a loss as to how to get rid of the sores on Neji's body. Neji himself was very annoyed that three children who were obviously not fighters, managed to afflict him this way. Just as he was thinking this, a bushy haired girl walked into his room holding a small vial like the ones Naruto was carrying during the prelims. She didn't spare him a glace, she just said, "Drink that," set the vial down on the table and began walking out.

"Hold it," said Neji forcefully.

Hermione sighed and turned around to face him not saying a word.

"What exactly are you and what did you do to me?"

"A witch can get carried away by her anger. That's not to say you didn't deserve it of course," Neji looked like he was about to interrupted so Hermione spoke quickly. "You have not idea how lucky you are. She's your family. She's done nothing to you and you take your anger out on her because she is the easiest target. You're a bully, that's what _you_ are. I would kill for someone how looks at me the way that girl looks at you. I have no-one. My parents aren't wizards so they don't understand. I don't fit in their world but I don't fit so well in the wizarding world either. She looks up to you, she wants to be just like you. That's what she's striving to become. The question you need to ask yourself is, are you behaving like the kind of person you'd like to see her become?"

Neji couldn't answer that partially because his rage blinded him and partially because he knew the answer and didn't like it. The brave, bright, young witch didn't flinch as Neji's byakugan activated itself due to his anger. She merely shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the hospital room saying, "That potion isn't very tasty but it'll get rid of your physical ailment. Try and drink it all in the one go."

The veins in Neji's head became more pronounced as he knew by 'physical ailment' she meant there was something wrong with his mind, something no potion could fix. However Hermione just ignored him and walked out shutting the door behind her. As soon as she was out Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She would be lying if she said Neji, all ninjas as a matter of fact weren't intimidating but when she and Naruto were preparing this potion he looked at her and promised her that he would win these finals not just for Hinata but for her, Ron and Harry too. It was then she realized that she couldn't just sit around and let Naruto bear the burden of sorting this arrogant bastard out. She had to do her bit too. Most of what she had said had come from the discussion her and Naruto had while they were making this potion and she wasn't surprised he managed to be so insightful about the two cousins. Naruto was her friend and if he was going to become Hokage some day she'd do everything in her power to help him.

Feeling quite proud of herself and thankful to Naruto that he had made her strong, she walked down the hospital corridors in search of Hinata and Lee to see how they were getting on.

* * *

While waiting for Hermione to come back from the hospital Harry, Ron and Naruto filled team ten in on the details of Hogwarts (half of which the ninjas didn't believe). Soon Kiba came in followed closely by Shino. Kiba's injuries were relatively minor and he had been released with an order to take it easy. He wasn't wearing the large coat he had on in the exams, instead he was just wearing a hoody (Akamaru resting in the hood) (3). He heard the three wizards talking about school and naturally Kiba was intrigued, having been nearly suffocated and punched into the ground by nothing more than a couple of freaky concoctions Naruto had learnt from this school.

"You're kidding," Shikamaru said as Kiba sat down next to Chouji.

"No," Naruto insisted, "the staircases move."

"Show us some freaky magic," said Ino excitedly.

"Sorry," said Ron, "me and Harry can't but Naruto has permission."

That clicked something in Harry's head, "Yeah Naruto doesn't Hermione still have your test results?"

"Oh yeah. I completely forgot about them."

"What test results?" asked Kiba, intrigued.

"Well we're all in first year but Dumbledore, our headmaster thinks that first year course work is too easy for Naruto so he took tests to see if he could be moved up a year."

A rice ball paused on it's way to Chouji's mouth. "You're not serious," said Kiba.

Ron and Harry looked confused. "Why shouldn't we be serious?" asked Harry.

"Well he's a dead last. He failed every class we had."

"Says the guy who just got his arse kicked by him."

Kiba growled at Ron and the young wizard tried to slink under the table. Up close these ninja guys were pretty intimidating and it's not like he could use any magic right now. Just then Hermione and Sakura walked in both searching for Naruto.

"Hey, Hermione-nee-chan, Sakura-chan. Over here," he called. The two girls came over to the large booth the shinobi and the wizards were sitting at and sat themselves down beside Naruto. "Hey Hermione-nee-chan do you still have my test scores in your pocket?"

"Oh yes I forgot about them," she said reaching into her jeans pocket.

"Ano, Hermione-san," Sakura said, "how are Lee-san, Neji and Hinata?"

"Neji is fine," she said with distaste, "the doctors reckon that Hinata will be back on her feet in a few weeks but it doesn't look good for Lee."

Naruto lowered his head in sorrow but then lifted it up again, "Bushy-brows will bounce back, I know he will."

The wizards smiled but the shinobi didn't look all that convinced. "Here are your test scores Naruto."

The young magical ninja undid the seal and opened the letter, his classmates and comrades leaned in closer, extremely interested in what he got. Naruto looked over his results and a satisfied smile creeped it's way over his face. Then he read out the results as follows:

*Transfiguration. Practical: 90% Theory: 74%

*Potions. Practical: 90% Theory: 70%

*Flying. Practical: 100% Theory: 65%

*Defense Against the Dark Arts. Practical: 90% Theory: 69%

*Divination. Practical: 59% Theory: 51%

*History of Magic. 53%

*Ancient Runes. Practical 77% Theory 59%

*Herbology. Practical 87% Theory 74%

*Alchemy. Practical 82% Theory 62%

*Charms. Practical 90% Theory 76% (4)

"Wow mate those are some good marks," said Ron, sounding really impressed.

"Yeah they're great I knew you could do it," said Hermione. She was very happy with his results and she felt a small sense of pride knowing that she was the one who helped him gain these marks. She knew the reason he studied so hard was because he promised her he'd pass. She knew the poor mark in History of Magic was a given and he always said that Divination was hard. It took too much concentration and he found it difficult to understand what the professor was saying. Hermione agreed with him, divination was a waste of time. She preferred Ancient Runes and while that took concentration, the runes did most of the work for you so Naruto did better in that than she thought he would but the important thing is he passed with flying colours and when he came back to Hogwarts he would be a second year.

"That's amazing Naruto," exclaimed Sakura, genuinely proud of her teammate.

"Yeah," entered Kiba, "who would have thought that you had it in you?"

Naruto reached into his cloak and said, "Lets celebrate with some chocolate."

Chouji looked over at Naruto on the word 'chocolate' and watched as the blond haired boy pulled out some colourful containers, "Can I try one Naruto," asked Chouji licking his lips, eager to see what earth dimension food tasted like.

Naruto had just handed one to Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Shino who all wanted to try it. Of course he wouldn't forget Chouji, "Sure Chouji, enjoy the chocolate. If you can catch it."

"What do you mean if I can ca...WOW."

All the ninja's opened their sweet containers and weren't prepared to have the sweets jump out at them. Soon the quite restaurant containing only those few genin, wizards and a few other customers, was alive with jumping chocolate frogs. Sakura and Ino screamed as the frogs jumped over their heads.

"Watch it," said Ron as he saw the shinobi open the sweets and let the frogs free while he ate his own frog with relish.

"Naruto do something," exclaimed Shikamaru trying to shield his head from the troublesome frog attack.

Naruto grinned at the display, drew his wand and pointed it towards the ceiling exclaiming, "Imobulus."

A burst of energy shot out from the wand and the frogs were rendered immobile. Ron reached up and grabbed one of them, eating it like he didn't have a care in the world. The shinobi all looked at the wizards like they were insane, "You eat live frogs," screeched Ino.

"It's just a spell," explained Ron as he swallowed his third frog. "Besides it's the cards people buy them for. Each frog comes with a famous witch or wizard. I've got quite a collection myself."

From the way he was munching on the strange magical sweets there wasn't a single person in the room who couldn't believe that. Shikamaru took out his card with a minimal amount of interest but desperate to distract himself from Ron and Chouji's happy devouring of the live chocolate frogs. Yes Chouji had gotten over the shock very quickly. "Niko-laus flame-le," Shikamaru pronounced. The reluctant genius had a fair idea of how the earth dimension's alphabet sounded and he had a rough idea of how to pronounce the words. He had started reading a book on it one day when he was board but put the book down before he could learn what the words actually meant.

"Did you just say Nicolaus Flamel?" asked Harry truly hoping that was what it was.

"Shikamaru can I see that," asked Naruto.

Shikamaru passed the card to his comrade. Harry took one glance at it and said, "Yes this card is on Nicolaus Flamel," he took it from Naruto and began to read, "Mr. Nicolaus Flamel. Famous alchemist and one of the world longest living wizards. He is currently famous for his miraculous work in the study of alchemy along with his partner Albus Dumbledore in the production of The Elixir of Life."

Naruto stayed silent for a moment and just when Sakura was about to ask what was going on he said, "Hermione-nee-chan, you still have that book we checked out for my alchemy exam don't you?"

Hermione then bolted out of the restaurant and ran down the road to the near by inn in which her, Ron and Harry were taking residence, "Naruto, what's going on," asked Sakura bewildered.

"It's hard to explain Sakura-chan. Some weird things have been happening at school and we think it might have something to do with this Flamel guy."

"What weird things?" asked Kiba.

Naruto grinned, "Would you believe a three headed dog?"

Kiba snorted, "Like hell I'd believe that."

"Why not?" said Harry. "You've just seen live chocolate flying around the room."

Kiba started to question the wizards about Fluffy (scoffing a lot when he heard the name) when Hermione came in carrying a book that was about have the size of her body. She was grumbling to herself, "I had us all looking in the wrong section. How on earth could I be so stupid?" she slammed the book down on the table startling everyone. Even those that tried to prepare themselves for it. "I checked this out for Naruto's exam but I kept it out and took it along with me this week for a bit of light reading."

"This is light?" said Ron in a mocking tone.

Hermione shot him a glance and then turned the book to the page she was looking for. Her eyes lit up as she laid her eyes on the name, "Nicholas Flamel. I knew I'd heard that name before. He's the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone."

"That what?" chimed Harry and Ron while the shinobi just stared blankly.

"Honestly sometimes I think you two don't do any reading," the two first years exchanged looks with each other and grinned.

"The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It can transform any mental into pure gold and produce the elixir of life which will make the drinker immortal," Hermione paused letting the information sink in. "That's what Fluffy's guarding on the third floor. That's what's under the trap door. The Philosopher's Stone."

"Why would they keep something that powerful locked up in a school?" asked Harry.

Naruto spoke up, "Remember what Hagrid told us? Dumbledore told me the same thing. There's no safer place in the wizarding world than Hogwarts. Remember you said Hagrid took something out of Gringotts Bank and the same vault was broken into. They must have taken it out and put it in Hogwarts to make it safer."

* * *

As Naruto felt a familiar tug on his navel when he grabbed the port key on his way back to Hogwarts. He had been given two weeks reprieve by the ministry if he went back for a week after the Christmas holidays. That gave him plenty of time to train and pick up some new spells. He, Hermione and Harry had been working on the mystery of the Philosopher's Stone. The three first years still believed Snape was the one after it. Naruto wasn't so sure. He was an ass, that Naruto agreed with but he didn't think Snape was rotten. The newly instated second year wandered around the castle letting his mind wander shortly after some light training. He couldn't help but think about the chunin exams and his upcoming match with Neji. He also worried about Lee, the doctors said that he would never be a shinobi again. That wasn't something someone like Lee was just prepared to lie down and take.

As he was in the middle of his musings he saw Madame Pomfrey bustling through the corridors on her way to the infirmary and he couldn't help but look after her and an idea clicked in his head before he began running after her.

He reached the infirmary and smiled as he saw her fussing over the sick first years who had come down with a case of winter flu. "Ano sa, Pomfrey-sensei (5) can I talk to you for a minute?"

* * *

(1) This potion was in the fifth book. I don't know how strong it makes people but I decided about half of Tsunade's strength. Enough to break a brick wall but not enough to shake a foundation. Enough to knock out a shinobi (without chakra enhancement) but not enough to kill one. A civilian? Perhaps.

(2) I know this is exactly what she said to Malfoy in The Prisoner of Azkaban but it's such a great line and I just had to have her say that to Neji as that is exactly what I wanted to call him.

(3) Think of the outfit he was wearing when he was watching Naruto's match in the finals.

(4) I know it might not be the best scoring in the world but considering the five minutes of thought I put into it they're not bad.

(5) Some of you will know sensei is how you describe someone of relative wisdom such as teacher and doctor.

_So how'd everyone like this chapter? I know it seems a little pointless to have Naruto go back to school for just a week but this little thing with Madam Pomfrey is the reason. So don't worry, he's still going to have his run in with Jiraiya soon. In the mean time keep those reviews coming. The more reviews I get the more encouraged I feel. Next time: The Ankle Bone's Connected To..._


	10. The Ankle Bone's Connected to

Madame Pomfrey was busy taking care of some first years who had come down with the flu. This was usually the case in Hogwarts at this time of year, the younger one's were always more vulnerable to the harsh weather. She had just come back from Professor Sprout's greenhouse having collected everything she needed from the green fingered teacher to make the medicine she needed for her flu patients. The talented school nurse was bustling around the infirmary checking up on the children when she heard an accented voice, 'Under the influence of a spell,' she noted, say, "Ano sa, Pomfrey-sensei can I talk to you for a minuet?"

She looked up to see the boy she'd heard so much about in the staff lounge. If she wasn't so busy she might have smiled as she felt nostalgia wash over her. Kushina Uzumaki was one of her most frequent patients, the red-headed scoundrel was always getting into some trouble or other but that was to be expected of an energetic child. An energetic child with the power of chakra at her finger tips...well it's a miracle Hogwarts was still standing after she left.

"I'm a little busy at the moment young wizard so it will have to wait."

"Is there anything I can do to help. You look very stressed out."

Madame Pomfrey was startled. In all her years as a nurse at this school she couldn't remember the last time a student offered help. "As a matter of fact young wizard there is. I need to make a lot of potions for my flu patients but since the ingredients are completely fresh they are unprepared so could you do that for me?"

"Sure Pomfrey-sensei. I like potions. I never expected to be good at them but I am."

"Yes I heard Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore talking about you. Right you see the basket on that table? Well the ingredients are in there. Slice the spider plant root thinly, chop the weedle grass finely and get the seeds out of the picket peppers." (1)

"Yes Ma'am," he said smiling and giving a mock salute.

He walked over to the table and picked up the knife. "Wait," said Madame Pomfrey, "I don't want you to get you school robes dirty. Put this on."

She handed him a white coat. He shrugged off his Hogwarts cloak and did as he was told. He was surprised at how natural it felt to wear the white garment. He took the ingredients out of the basket and began his task. "Madame Pomfrey?" he said as she went about making the bed of a student who had been injured during quidditch practice. She looked up. "Are you coming to the chunin exams in Konoha?"

"Of course. They need someone experienced with medicine and who knows the students there in case there are any accidents. The ninja world is a dangerous place as I'm sure you know. My assistants can handle things here while I'm gone. They're not licensed doctors like me but they have permits to administer basic treatment."

"Where are they today? I've never seen them."

"Oh they're not in here all the time. They're basically just medical students who come here for some experience."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"About the chunin exam?"

"Yes."

Naruto suddenly looked shy. "They thing is, a friend of mine got hurt really badly during the preliminaries and the medic nins in Konoha say there is nothing they can do for him. He's a little weird but he's a great guy and being a shinobi is his entire life. Bushy-brow is not the kind of guy to just lie down and take stuff but the doctors say he can never be a shinobi again and I'm afraid what'll happen to him if he starts to accept that."

"Naruto," breathed Madame Pomfrey in awe as the boy poured his heart out to her.

"There was this other guy, Bushy-brow's teammate actually who keeps telling him and others that you can't change your fate. Frankly I think that's rubbish. I make my own destiny and I won't let anyone tell me what I can or can't be. If the doctors say they can't do anything then they can do anything but that doesn't mean that nothing can be done. I know I'm asking for a big favour Madame Pomfrey but I won't, no, I can't stand by and let someone's dreams be taken away from them so whatever I can do I'm going to do it." His voice quietened down a little and he paused before he said, "So I'm asking you Pomfrey-sensei. Will you please see if there is anything you can do for him? I know you probably frown on the way ninjas live but please don't let this guy's dream be taken away."

By the time the young magical ninja had finished, both speaker and listener had unfallen tears brimming in their eyes, "Naruto," it was very rare for her to use a student's first name but she felt so close to him at this moment it just came out, "I'd be delighted to see what I can do for your friend."

Naruto smiled up at her as she said those words and covered his hand with her own in a gentle display of kindness and understanding.

Naruto got back to the Griffindor common room late, just before curfew in fact. He had spent the rest of the day doing odd jobs for Madame Pomfrey and when all the patients were content or asleep her and Naruto sat down at her desk and talked with each other. He was astonished to here that she was a medic in the third great ninja war. Like most wizards in that war she never saw the front lines but she did see a lot of carnage and experience a lot of pain. She asked to hear about this boy Rock Lee. Naruto told her about the prelims.

"You should have seen Bushy-brow, Poppy-sensei," he had learned her first name and for some odd reason she did seem to mind him using it in fact coming from him it sounded endearing more than disrespectful. As long as he called her by her proper title in the presence of other students and teachers she didn't mind him being so familiar, "he was awesome. This guy Gaara was like a living monster and Lee fought and fought. Even after he passed out he stood up and resumed his stance. He was out cold and his leg was broken but his will power kept him standing."

The school nurse was speechless at this declaration. If it hadn't come from the mouth of such an honest boy she would have been more than tempted to say she didn't believe it.

The night flew in for the ninja and the nurse so they didn't even realise it was getting dark until Madame Pomfrey saw the old fashioned clock on the wall. "Oh my goodness look at the time. It's nearly passed curfew. You get straight upstairs," Naruto stood and proceeded to obey the kindly but firmly delivered order (as if she was warning him not to get into any mischief on the way), "and remember," he turned back to face her, "you come by and visit me any time you like."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. He then proceeded to make his way to the Griffindor common room where an interrogation from Hermione as to where he had been all day, awaited him.

* * *

Naruto entered the common room ready to answer his friends inquires as to where he had been but instead he found a nearly empty common room with only a few people there, most of whom were getting ready to turn in for the night. He walked upstairs to the boy's dorms and saw that Harry and Ron's beds were empty. He started to worry, what could they be doing? The young wizard found, he couldn't sleep for worrying so he just pulled out The Half-blood Prince's book and started to read determined to ace the test Professor Snape decided to give as a welcome to second year gift (and he knew it was out of spite for Naruto passing his potions exam so well). Hosenka flew in the slightly open window his bed was up against and rested in his lap, he reached a hand down to pet her gently. "You know Hosenka, I'm getting kind of worried. Harry, Ron and Hermione should be here. You don't know where the are do you?"

Hosenka stood up and give an affirmative chirp. "Where?" Naruto asked.

The beautiful creature flew out of the window and disappeared in a flash of fire. Naruto stared out of the window with rapt attention and saw her reappear above Hagrid's hut. Naruto frowned and Hosenka flew back to him and settled herself on the bed. "Hmm," Naruto said his eyebrows frowning, "what would they be doing there at this time of night?"

Naruto had to wait another twenty minutes before his friends finally came back. He went down into the common room as quietly as possible and was greeted by three extremely ticked off faces. "Where were you and what happened?" asked Naruto.

"We were going to wait for you but you didn't get here in time so we went down to Hagrid's on our own to find out about the Philosopher's Stone," answered Harry.

"What did Hagrid say?" asked Naruto sitting down in one of the comfy armchairs, his friends sitting on the couch.

"The usual. We told him Snape was trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone and he told us Snape was one of the teachers protecting the stone," said Ron.

"I still don't think Snape's the one behind all this. I don't like him any more than you do but Dumbledore trusts him and the old man's smart, I don't think his trust is misplaced."

"Maybe," said Hermione, leaning back on the couch, exhausted, "but one of the teachers is. Whether or not it's Snape we know the stone is in danger. There are other thing besides Fluffy guarding the stone. Things like spells and enchantments but there are some powerful wizards within these walls which means we need to be careful."

"Your right," sighed Naruto, he still trusted Dumbledore's judgment but Hermione was right there were a lot of powerful wizards in and out of Hogwarts. Dumbledore couldn't fight them all. "Well lets go to bed." He then noticed the gloomy looks on his friends' faces. "What's up?"

"Malfoy followed us out to Hagrid's and told Professor McGonogal," explained Hermione.

"Now we've got detention," complained Ron.

"That little snake," growled Naruto. "What do you guys have to do?"

"It's going to happen while your back in Konoha training and it's a job in The Dark Forest," supplied Harry.

"Aww," moaned Naruto. "Now I really wish I'd gone with you. I so wanted to see what's inside that forest."

The three first years looked at him like he was crazy, 'But then again', they thought. He was a ninja. Who could understand them at the best of times? "Oh yeah," said Ron, "by the way where were you?"

"Oh I was just talking to Madame Pomfrey and helping her out a bit since she seemed really swamped what with the winter flu outbreak." He neglected to mention his request about Lee seeing as his friends, who had grown up in a peaceful society and didn't really know anything about war besides second hand sources, seemed to take rather badly to the violence of his home world. It frightened and disgusted them and while they were some of the bravest people he had ever known he didn't blame them for resenting the violence. He was actually relieved that he didn't let them watch Lee and Gaara's match. "She's a really awesome person. Did you know she served as a medic in the third great ninja war?"

Harry, Hermione and Ron were quite shocked about this piece of information but were too tiered to question it further. With the promise that they'd tell Naruto everything about the dark forest, they all went straight to bed. Ron fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and began snoring gently. Harry smiled at his friend as he pulled his covers up to his chin and stared at the ceiling, his mind contemplating more things than he had time to make note of before his eye lids became heavy and he drifted of into a confusing dream world. Hermione trudged up the stairs and lay awake for a few minutes worrying about detention. As crazy Naruto was for wanting to visit The Dark Forest, she would have felt better if he was there. However, soon exhaustion overcame worry and the young witch drifted off to sleep too. Naruto sat on his bed and waited until his two friends were breathing softly, indicating they were asleep before he lay down on his own pillow turning his body towards the window. He was worried about his friends going into the dark forest without him but they had said Hagrid would be there and that made him feel a little better. Hosenka sensed his tension and burrowed her way into his folded arms snuggling against his chest. This made him feel a lot better, about his friends, the Philosopher's Stone, the chunin exam, everything. As the warmth coming from Hosenka's soft feather's soothed him, he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to overtake him.

* * *

It didn't take long for Naruto's first week as a second year to pass by. Of course he passed Snape's test despite the fact that the professor went out of his way to make it difficult for him. The rest of the class struggled a little although most of them passed comfortably. Transfiguration and charms were no problem. Divination was a nightmare, Professor Trelawny was nice even if she was a little strange but the young ninja found the subject hard as it took a lot of concentration and patience and if you didn't have an aptitude then talent for the subject could be very difficult to acquire. Ancient Runes was a little better seeing as the Runes did most of the work but he just couldn't find fascination in it the way Hermione did. He slept through history of magic, using a perception spell Fred and George taught him to make him look like he was awake. He knew he couldn't use it all the time or the teacher would soon catch on but he justified that he needed to rest and gather his strength. Astronomy wasn't much better, as a child Naruto had often spent time outside looking at the stars. He admired their beauty and their mystery but he didn't think the were to be studied but he listened anyway hearing Hermione's voice babbling on about how you never know when you'll need something. The young wizard found Alchemy a lot more interesting now that he knew Dumbledore had been a patron of it as well as their mysterious friend Nicolaus Flamel. That's not say he had any particular talent for the subject but at least he paid attention, he even asked the professor quietly after class if he could explain it a little simpler. Naruto also went to visit Madame Pomfrey a couple more times to see if she needed any odd jobs doing or just to chat.

Hermione, Ron and Harry stood in front of their friend as he got ready to set off home again. They knew they would see him in two weeks time but it was still a sad affair. "Come on guys," chuckled Naruto, "it's not like I'm going off to war."

The three first years giggled thinking they were being silly but if they were honest with themselves they couldn't shake this feeling that something bad was approaching. Not just in Hogwarts but in Konoha too. Hermione hugged Naruto and Ron and Harry gave his hand a warm shake. "You'll be there to see my match. I promise you all I'll kick the crap out of Neji for you."

That earned him the smiles he had missed all day. He bid a final goodbye to his friends and made his way to Dumbledore's office where the headmaster had a portkey waiting for him.

* * *

The unpleasant sensation faded quickly as he felt Konoha under his feet one again. He had only two weeks to finish training for his final match. The only thing he was undecided about was whether or not he should use his wand. He didn't use it in the prelims because he wanted to prove himself as a competent ninja but now there were going to be hundreds of wizards watching him, some of them his friends and peers and the others ... some of the most important people in the wizarding world. With that in mind he didn't think he could get away with not using his wand but then again he wanted to show Neji that a dead last like him could beat a genius because he controlled his own fate. It might be harder to prove if he fought like a wizard. Besides he couldn't think of any spells that he thought could hit Neji, even Naruto was prepared to admit that (as much of an ass as he was) the guy was a genius.

On his way to the hospital he pondered his dilemma. If he impressed some of these important wizards, who knew what doors that could open for him. As he reached the entrance and began walking to Lee's room he made a decision that he would use his wand for mostly dodging and setting up traps. He would have to do most of his offense and defence with his ninja skills, it was the only way to get Neji to take him seriously as a shinobi and prove to him that people don't stay failures.

When he reached Lee's room he found the heavily bandaged genin doing one handed push-ups with his good arm. "Hey bushy-brow shouldn't you be in bed?" While he said that he didn't really agree with it. If he was in Lee's position he'd probably be up and about trying to find a way around his predicament. He would have even said that if it wasn't for Madame Pomfrey's strict voice in his head claiming that rest was often the best cure.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun. I'm not done yet. I'm not giving up."

Naruto smiled and pulled out his wand, "I know you're not," he proceeded to levitate Lee off the ground ignoring the loud protests, "that's why I've got one of the best doctors in the earth dimension to come and see you." Granted Madame Pomfrey was the only doctor he knew from the earth dimension but there was no doubt in his mind that she was one of the best. "And she said that she needs you to rest until she's ready to examine you."

Lee was now tucked into the covers of his hospital bed staring at Naruto. "You mean it Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah she's a great witch doctor," he paused and chuckled. Realising what he'd said, "well not that kind of witch doctor. Lets say magical doctor. She told me that while medical ninjutsu is more practical that medical sorcery it's not as versatile so if our doctors can do anything maybe she can."

"Naruto-kun, your youthfulness knows no bounds," the genin heard a voice say from the door way. It was Gai. "If this youthful woman can heal Lee then I wish to meet her as soon as possible."

Naruto tried to calm the two ecstatic taijutsu experts, "Hey guys, guys. She's not here yet. She has things to do at Hogwarts but she'll be coming to the finals so she will be able to heal bushy-brow then. Right now though she told me to make sure you rest so that she is working with the original injury and not one that's been further strained."

After receiving a most youthful hug from Lee and Gai he slinked out of the room and left them to cry on each other for a while. He decided that the next thing he had to do was search for Kakashi-sensei for his training. As he was walking out of the hospital he ran into Sakura who was just going in. "Oh hi Naruto. Is that you back already?"

"Yeah. Where are you off to?"

"I'm just going to see Lee-san he must be pretty upset right now."

"Oh I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well I've just been to visit him and I told him that I asked a great medical witch to see what she can do for his arm and leg. She'll be coming to the chunin exam finals and she promised that she would take a look. When I told him I think you can guess he was a little excited. He and super-brows-sensei are in there just now so maybe you'd be doing yourself a favour if you came tomorrow."

"That's wonderful Naruto. Do you really think she can do it?"

"Well if anyone can it's Madame Pomfrey. By the way, do you know where Kakashi-sensei is?"

"Oh yeah," she said sheepishly, "he and Sasuke had to leave the village to train. Sasuke got this horrible mark on his neck in the forest of death and it's making his jutsu go crazy. It was so scary Naruto. When you were unconscious, not long after the snake lady disappeared, Sasuke woke up and the mark made him ... well ... he wasn't Sasuke and when we were fighting those rain genin the mark was causing him so much pain he could barely use his sharingan."

Naruto wanted to be angry, he needed to be trained too but he just couldn't bring himself to be. If this mark was causing Sasuke pain then Kakashi-sensei must know what he was doing by taking him away. He just hoped he wouldn't be late for the exam.

"Well Sakura-chan it was great seeing you. I wish I could stay for a while but I've got to catch up on my training, see yuh."

He retreated from Sakura at a leisurely jog, he didn't know where he was going he just knew he had to find someone who was willing to teach him. Fortunately Lady Luck had always had a soft spot for the boy so it was completely by chance that he happen to hear screams of horror and a howl of pain. He decided to investigate and came across a bunch of women beating the crap out of a man. Naruto looked around and discovered that he was in the middle of a hot spring. 'This guy must be a pervert,' thought Naruto. He remembered Hermione calling them peeping toms, he never got that. Why Toms? What was wrong with people called Tom? Then again the earth dimension was a crazy place. He knew that there were some things about that place he would never understand. Another howl of pain brought him out of his musings. He briefly considered helping the women beat up the old guy but the he caught a glimpse of scrolls and kunai and thought, 'This guy must be a shinobi. I need a teacher and he needs his ass saved,' the magical ninja pulled out his wand, 'ahh well if he's rubbish I can always chuck him later.'

Jiraiya was not having a good day, his research was disturbed when he was discovered by a jounin named Ebisu and just after he had taken care of him, his research material heard the noise and proceeded to beat him senseless. Just when he thought it wouldn't end he heard an exclamation of, "Immobulus," and the women around him froze. They blinked, stunned but they couldn't move any other parts of their bodies.

Jiraiya looked past the immobile women to see a young blond boy holding a stick. He looked at the kid and couldn't help but think he looked familiar. Was that a wand? What was a young wizard like him doing alone in the elemental dimension? And what was he doing wearing shinobi clothes under his cloak?

"Thanks kid, I owe you. What's a young wizard like you doing alone in the elemental dimension?"

"I'm a shinobi and I'm training for the chunin exams. You're a shinobi right? I need your help."

"Right and what makes you think I'll give it to you?"

"Well on the one hand if you do train me I could perform a memory wipe on them and they'll never know you were here. On the other if you don't I could unfreeze them and let them continue to beat you within an inch of your life."

Jiraiya looked down at the cheekily grinning genin, 'Damn this kid's good. He reminds me of someone. Wait did he just say he was participating in the chunin exams? That means he's a wizard and a shinobi but that's impossible isn't it? You can't belong to two different dimensions can you? No wait there was someone I use to know who did. Who was it?'

"So what's it going to be you old perv?" said the boy pointing his wand threateningly at the stunned women.

Jiraiya blew out a sigh. Sure he could get out of this if he really needed to but this kid was interesting and it was bugging him who he use to know who was a magical shinobi. Besides now that he was discovered it didn't look like he was going to get any more research done today. "Ok kid. If you get me out of this then I'll train you."

"Swear on your honour as a shinobi."

"I the great toad sage Jiraiya swear on my nindo that I will train you to the best of my ability, which is great by the way, for these chunin exams."

Naruto sighed, this guy was full of himself but he had to admit, he was a little like that too. It was one of the reasons he remained so confident no matter what. He had faith in himself and believed that he was a great ninja. "Ok pervy sage you got yourself a deal. Obliviate."

The toad sanin breathed a sigh of relief as the women fell to the ground and after a few seconds, stood up and continued with a pleasant relaxing day. The two shinobi moved to a quiet space near a lake and sat down. "Ok kid, tell me what your skills are and what you need help with."

"Well besides magic I'd say I'm a pretty good hand to hand fighter but I've got no form, I basically just try and hit with as much force as I can and out last my opponent but Kakashi-sensei said that won't work all the time."

"Well he's right. What else can you do?"

"Well the last thing sensei taught me was tree walking."

"Well that means your onto water walking," the sanin pointed to the lake. "Why don't you give it a try? Channel chakra into you feet like you did with tree walking and try to find the right amount."

The young magical ninja removed his robe along with his shinobi clothes and made countless attempts at the water walking technique. Jiraiya watched him lazily, half paying attention, half trying to figure out who this kid reminded him of. When it looked like the boy wasn't making any progress the sanin called to him. "Alright, why don't we trying relaxing our chakra and then channeling it so stand there, close your eyes and channel chakra."

Naruto did so and when he channeled chakra Jiraiya noticed the seal appear on his stomach, 'Hold on a second. Wait, this is Minato's kid. That must be why he looks so familiar, he's the spitting image of his father. That means ... of course, Kushina was a magical shinobi that's who I was thinking of. Now that I remember her he's a lot like his mother. The little scoundrel,' he thought fondly.

He then channeled chakra into his fingers and released the five prong seal that was on top of the forth's seal. Naruto gasped at the impact as he was thrown backwards. "What was that for?" he demanded.

Jiraiya smiled, "I was just releasing some pressure points on your stomach. That should make the chakra flow easier. Try water walking now."

Naruto huffed and stood up. He took a step on the water and ... it worked, he did it, he was walking on water. Wow this pervy sage was a good teacher.

* * *

Elsewhere Harry, Hermione, Ron and Malfoy were getting ready to serve detention. Filtch took them to the edge of the forest and left them with Hagrid. The three Griffindors suddenly wished Naruto was there. Hagrid seemed quite upset. "What's the matter Hagrid," asked Harry.

"Norbert's gone," he said, referring to the baby dragon that had recently hatched in his hut, "Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony."

"But that's good isn't it? He'll be with his own kind."

"But what if he don't like Romania? What about the other dragons? What will they think of him? What about Naruto? He seemed to take to Naruto right away."

"Naruto?" asked Harry.

"Yeah Naruto came to say goodbye just before he went home. Norbert latched onto him he was his master."

Naruto's three friends looked at each other and shrugged then prepared themselves to enter the forest. Hermione and Harry took deep breaths and Ron gulped. Not long after they entered Hagrid found a gooey liquid on the forest floor. Hagrid explained to him that it was unicorn blood and their job was to find the beast.

As Hagrid split them up they couldn't help but wonder what Naruto was doing and if he was having a better time than they were. If they knew that a not long ago he had been thrown off a cliff and had spent hours trying to stay on the back of a bad tempered giant toad they would feel a whole lot better about their own situation.

* * *

Cornelius Oswald Fudge was a persuasive and intelligent individual who valued bureaucracy over anything else. Since his election as Minister of Magic last year he had made his relations with the muggle world much better. Of course he still kept a safe distance between the two worlds but became close enough to work in harmony with them when the occasion called for it. He was working to renew relations with the ninja community aswell. He had never been on the battlefield but he still knew the horrors of war even when working behind the scenes. He often thought of himself as a wizard chess player. Just moving the pieces from his chair in parliment, not connecting himself to the game emotionally but he was not a heartless man so he couldn't seem to do that.

Fudge had recently been in touch with the Sandaime Hokage dicussing the renewing of their societies relations. The Sandaime had been more than happy to officialise their treaty and cement it by inviting representitves from the wizarding community to the chunin exams. They also discussed Naruto in detail. Fudge had gotten to know his mother very well during her time with the ministry. She had made a name for herself as the youngest ministry member in history. Fudge expected a lot from Naruto. The two leaders decided that along with members of the ministry Naruto's friends and a randomly selected asortment of his peers would attend these exams along with members of Hogwart's staff including Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonogal, Poppy Pomfrey and a couple more.

This had been a devil to sort out for Fudge but he decided it was worth it. Naruto's close friends had been informed and were coming (which included all of the Weasleys) and the privillaged visitors had been chosen. Among those chosen was the Malfoy family. Like the Weasleys they were all going, parents and children. Accomadation was difficult to arrange but an argreement was reached that suited everyone. Members of the ministry and the Hogwarts staff would be staying in the quarters of the Hokage tower, it would be a squeeze but there was enough room for everyone to have their own quarters. The Malfoy family would be staying at the Hyuuga compound, the children of Hogwarts would be lodged in the quarters of the safehouse behind the Hokage monument and the Weasley family (along with Hermione and Harry) would be staying with the Naras.

As Fudge sent out owls informing everyone of their accomedation he couldn't help but think the ninja world was more trouble than the muggle world.

* * *

As McGonogal stood in front of the large gates that you had to pass through to enter Konoha she couldn't help but feel something awful was afoot. Many of the students that stood behind her in an orderly line felt the same sense of unease but they marked it down to them being in a strange country.

"Alright children remember we are very privileged to be here today. The ninja community is very different from ours so please be respectful of their culture," and with that the professor led her students through the gate. She stopped in front of two chunin and handed them identification papers. Once the papers were checked over the wizards were given polite nods and sent on their way.

They made their way to the Hokage tower, the students chatting excitedly at the prospect of being in a real-life ninja village. The citizens of the Leaf Village couldn't help but stare at the teacher and about 25 students in strange clothing making their way towards the Hokage tower, it was a very odd sight. No-one tried to stop them as they made their way towards the Hokage's office as every ninja had been briefed on the arrival. Professor McGonagle chapped the door of the Hokage's office and hear the voice say, "Enter."

The teacher opened the door and the students forward her into the large plainly decorated space. They had all used translation spells so they had no trouble understanding the language, "Hokage-sama," said McGonagle respectfully.

The Hokage smiled at the familiar face, "McGonagle-san," he said motioning her and the children closer to his desk, "I'm so glad you could make it and are these the students I've heard so much about from Dumbledore?"

"They most certainly are Hokage-sama and they are very excited to see their classmate perform in these chunin exam finals."

"Well the exams don't start and held tomorrow morning so I will call for some people to escort you to your living accommodations. Genma. Raidou," the Hokage called in a commanding but still kind voice and two jonin ninjas appeared before him on their knees.

"Hai Hokage-sama," they said in unison.

"These people are very distinguished guests from the wizarding community I wish you to escort them to the quarters immediately."

"Understood Hokage-sama," they stood up and faced the witches and wizards, "follow us," said Genma.

* * *

Naruto was never one to be nervous but as he stood outside the Nara compound waiting for his friends to turn up that is what he suddenly felt. "Calm down," Shikamaru said lazily, "they'll be here soon."

And they were. Five minutes later Naruto saw a large number of redheads making their way for the Nara compound. He walked quickly towards them with a smile on his face and immediately Mrs Weasley hugged him tight. "Oh Naruto," she said in the gentle, affectionate voice that made Naruto fall in love with her. She cup his face and asked, "bit peaky are we? Well I'm afraid I don't have anything cooked but I promise to bring you a hearty breakfast tomorrow to make up for it."

"It's ok Mrs Weasley you don't have to do that."

"Oh nonsense. You'll need your strength for tomorrow. Now you go and help everyone unpack while I go thank the Naras for their hospitality."

Naruto ushered Shikamaru over and introduced him to the Weasley's. Shikamaru raised a lazy hand and muttered, "Troublesome."

Naruto punched his arm lightly and the lazy genin rolled his eyes. "Hi, I'm Nara Shikamaru. I'm in the chunin exams with Naruto. Nice to see you again Ron, Harry, Hermione," he said nodding to each of them as he addressed them.

"It's good to see you too," said Ron. "These are my brothers Fred, George and Percy and this is my sister Ginny."

"I'll show you to where you'll be sleeping."

The Weasley's settled in very quickly with the Naras. Shikamaru's mother was only too delighted to have guests and her and Mrs Weasley got along very well, "Molly-san would you mind setting the table for me?"

"Of course dear. Now boys move that chess set away. You can play after dinner."

Ron carefully picked up the wizard chess set and placed it on the floor. He and Harry would finish their game after dinner. Naruto had gone home after he had helped the Weasley's unpack. He had wanted to stay for a while to make sure they had settled in properly but Molly shooed him away telling him not to worry and to get plenty of rest. After dinner the boys continued their game of chess and for one of the few times in his life Shikaku was actually paying attention. "Pawn to H3," said Harry and to the shock of the war veteran, the piece moved on it's own.

Ron looked over the board for a moment and then a grin split his face, "Knight to H3." Shikaku watched as the knight elevated itself over other pieces that were in the way and then the horse lifted it's front hoofs and viciously stomped on Harry's pawn. "Barbarians," muttered Hermione looking over the top of her book from her comfy space on the floor. Shikaku on the other hand watched with rapt attention as Ron quickly manuvered his way around the board and pronounced checkmate when he reached Harry's king. Harry as the looser had the job of cleaning up the area. While he was putting the board away Shikaku approached Ron and said, "That's some impressive strategic skills you've got there boy."

"Thanks sir," said Ron respectfully.

"Would you like another game?"

"I'd love one."

"Well I think I'm a little advanced for you," Shikaku then saw his son making his way to his room. "Shikamaru," he called.

Shikamaru tried to pretend like he didn't hear his father as he knew it was something troublesome the man had in mind. Shikaku knew his son had taken shogi lessons from Asuma (even if he beat the man on his first try) and chess was basically the same thing only with a few minor differences. Shikaku didn't bother calling for his son again as he knew the boy was pretending not to have heard. He stood up and made his way towards his son, roughly grabbing him by his shirt and sitting him down in front of Ron. There were very few times when his father was so forceful, this must really be something. "Ron-kun here, is a chess player Shikamaru. I want to see how he fares against you." The shogi master then proceeded to quickly explain to his son how shogi and chess differed while Ron went to get the chess board. In no less than three minutes Shikamaru had the differences down and Ron had set up the board making sure Harry's spell to fix the pieces had worked properly (it was rough but it was still ok). "The board won't respond to a muggle's voice so you'll have to move the pieces by hand but the pieces are enchanted so they will react the same way as always," Ron explained.

Five minutes into the game Ron was sweating, "Merlin's beard Shikamaru," he exclaimed, "you're a lot better than Harry!"

Shikamaru's lips twitched into a half smile. He may be wearing a cool face but inside his mind was frantically working to find a safe path on the board. This boy was good. "Well you're a lot better than Asuma-sensei."

The game was a vicious one. Shikaku couldn't take his eyes off it. The time passed by quickly as the ninja and the wizard battled. 'Damn,' Shikamaru thought, 'when dad said wizards were sneaky I didn't think he meant they were this good.'

Ron's heart beat furiously in his chest. He had never felt this challanged before. Even when he played with his father who beat him on a regular basis. Playing Shikamaru made him feel like he was in a real life battle. Shikamaru placed him in check but he managed to manuver around it. He had no were near Shikamaru's I.Q but he was still matching him move for move. 'How is he doing it?' thought the elder Nara. Said elder Nara nearly had a heart attack when he heard, "Checkmate," come from the mouth of the young wizard. He scanned the board several times to make sure it wasn't a mistake. It wasn't. This kid had beaten Shikamaru (2).

Ron breathed a sigh of intense relief while Shikamaru just looked at him. Ron stuck his hand out for Shikamaru to shake, "Great game Shikamaru. We'll have to play again."

Shikamaru took the boy's hand and shook it with a new found respect for wizards despite all their troublesome eccentricities. Ron was exhausted and went straight to bed followed closely by Hermione who had finished her book and was secretly watching the game from behind it leaving Shikamaru and his father to stare at each other until finally shrugging and going to bed themselves.

* * *

**_Important Annoucment:_**_ I hope everyone liked this chapter because it's going to be the last for a while. I'm going to Ghana for five weeks to do volunteer work. I'm really excited about it, I mean you only get a few chances in your life to do something like that. Maybe I'll get some writing done while I'm over there because the organisation promised us some touristy stuff aswell. Wish me luck and please be paitient. Thanks to everyone who reviews, I love you guys. Even if it's just a little review it really lifts my spirits about my work. I go on the 6th of July so maybe I'll get another chapter in before then but I doubt it. What with all the planning and my other projects._

_(1) These are just names I made up off the top of my head. I may use them again and I may not. I haven't decided what they do individually._

_(2) *gasp* I know it sounds implausable but I think it's very fair. Shikamaru is a genius yes but I have placed Ron as a master chess player. I mean he helped save the school with a game of chess. I want wizards to be more equal to shinobi. I want ninja's to be stronger because they are soldiers but I also want to give wizards attributes that earn the ninja's respect. If a wizard tried to fight a ninja they would loose but in situations like war that call for brains and sneaky ways I think the wizards deserve to be placed high. So to some up Shinobi are stronger but wizards have talents that make up for their weakness. In regards to Ron and Shikamaru's chess game I think maybe if it was shogi Ron would have lost but I have placed him on par with Shikamaru. I also have some great reactions planned for Shikamaru's friends when they hear of his defeat._


End file.
